


Perfect Dark [ITA]

by daffodil_damask



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Existential Angst, Existential Smut, Existentialism, F/M, Hero Dilemma, Hero Worship, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, it needs its own tag
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_damask/pseuds/daffodil_damask
Summary: Quel pensiero si era fatto sempre più grande, sempre più enorme. Aveva cominciato prima a sussurrare, poi a urlare con forza e cattiveria inaudita, fino a diventare talmente grosso e potente da sfondare la piccola stanza.E allora Sonic sentiva il bisogno di correre, correre più veloce del suono e solo allora, solo a quel punto, quando andava talmente veloce da poter scatenare un uragano, da poter quasi smaterializzarsi e diventare vento, allora quell'urlo si fermava.Corri, corri.Diceva lei."Zitta, zitta"Diceva lui.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog





	1. Petrolio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Perfect Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068967) by [daffodil_damask](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil_damask/pseuds/daffodil_damask)



> Storia scritta da una persona a me molto cara, per cui ho solo fatto da beta reader. Mi ha fatto riflettere e mi ha colpita tanto da volerla condividere, ovviamente dopo aver chiesto il suo permesso. 
> 
> Qualche piccola nota importante: i personaggi sono umanizzati, il lemon è presente in uno solo dei capitoli, i cambi di prospettiva sono segnati dalla separazione dei paragrafi, alcuni elementi sono stati presi dal cartone Sonic Boom (come l'orologio ricetrasmittente o la bandana di Sonic).
> 
> Spero piaccia a voi almeno tanto quanto è piaciuta a me.

Era una fresca serata di marzo. Una di quelle serate primaverili dall'aria secca, dal clima perfetto e dal cielo terso, quel cielo in cui si riusciva a osservare addirittura le stelle meno luminose e che faceva invidia anche alla più bella notte estiva.

Sulla costa, le onde nero pece del mare si infrangevano sulla sabbia, cancellando i pochi disegni rimasti dei bambini. Aiutate dal vento, spostando la sabbia andavano a riempire le orme, ormai vecchie di ore, lasciate dai passanti. O almeno, quasi tutte, perché una persona era ancora lì, sulla spiaggia, nonostante fosse ormai mezzanotte passata.

Sonic stava _camminando_ , a debita distanza dalla riva, calciando le conchiglie man mano che le trovava sul percorso. «Groan...» sbuffò. "Che mi è saltato in mente di fare una corsa dopo cena? Ora sono andato troppo lontano e mi sono perso."

Si passò una mano sul viso, con espressione irritata e scocciata. Sonic aveva sì il bisogno e la voglia quasi perenne di correre, ma era anche molto pigro e il solo pensiero di aver fatto così tanta strada chissà dove e poi dover tornare indietro gli faceva passare la voglia di rimettersi in marcia.

Avrebbe sempre potuto dormire in spiaggia, non era poi così male. Ma se poi fosse comparso Eggman e lo avesse colto di sorpresa? Sarebbe bastato un colpo ben assestato e sarebbe svenuto e poi bam, via in acqua e fine dei giochi. ...No, a pensarci bene dormire lì non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Eppure, c'era qualcosa che lo stava spingendo a rimanere in quel luogo, a camminare osservando il mare e a godersi l'odore di salsedine che ormai aveva impregnato anche i suoi vestiti. Voltò la testa verso l'oceano, sentendosi quasi intimorito. Era incredibile come quella distesa blu di notte sembrasse essere la stessa oscurità, una massa nera senza via di uscita, in cui caderci dentro equivaleva alla morte.

Sembrava una distesa di petrolio.

Sonic deglutì, poi socchiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo. Il vento gli accarezzava i vestiti, la pelle, i capelli, vecchio amico che mai lo abbandonava, il suo più caro compagno. Mai, mai il vento lo avrebbe tradito. Gli sarebbe stato sempre accanto, in qualsiasi situazione, non importava quale.

A quel punto, il ragazzo dai capelli blu rivolse i suoi occhi color smeraldo verso l'orizzonte. Là, oltre le nuvole, oltre quella linea che congiunge il cielo con il mare, anche se in quel momento Sonic poté solo immaginarla, visto che oceano e cielo sembravano essere un tutt'uno, di notte.

Se qualcuno lo avesse visto dall'esterno avrebbe capito che Sonic guardava oltre quella linea immaginaria. Osservava antichi regni sconosciuti, monti lontani e alti fino al cielo, regni celesti, foglie fatte di stelle trasportate dalle brezze astrali fino ai confini dell'universo. Tante volte aveva pensato a come sarebbe stato superare la paura dell'acqua, correre più veloce che poteva e attraversare il mare (gli sembrava che avesse fatto una cosa simile un noto personaggio in un famoso libro di letteratura che Knuckles gli aveva mostrato una volta), fino a raggiungere quel limite, quella linea a cui nessuno era mai arrivato.

Chissà come sarebbe stato _oltrepassare quel limite_. Forse si sarebbe liberato nel cielo, forse si sarebbe trasformato in vento. Quante volte aveva fantasticato, sognato di correre talmente veloce da scomparire, di librarsi nel cielo fino a diventare la brezza mattutina o la tramontana o quel vento forte tipico dei temporali, talmente pericoloso da creare uragani e tornado.

Sarebbe stato libero.

Libero come il vento.

Sonic scosse la testa e si passò una mano sul viso. Che razza di viaggi mentali si stava facendo in un momento come quello? Lui era già libero, senza vincoli, felice. Sì, certo, c'era quella minuscola responsabilità sulle sue spalle che corrispondeva al nome di _proteggere il mondo_ , che doveva salvare dalle due alle dieci volte all'anno se non al mese (ciò dipendeva da quanto Eggman avesse voglia di costruire nuovi robot), ma per il resto Sonic non è che avesse chissà quali responsabilità nella propria vita. Anzi, poteva sparire per ore, giorni e nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato di lui.

Eppure, c'era sempre qualcosa, qualcosa di misterioso e di ignoto che lo spingeva sempre a pensare di andare oltre, a superare un limite imposto, ad abbandonare tutto quello che aveva per librarsi in cielo, viaggiare insieme al vento. Quanto era bello volare in cielo nella sua forma Super, sentendo le correnti d'aria inebriare i sensi, i capelli volteggiare a causa di esse, gli occhi lacrimare. Erano sensazioni che duravano solo pochi attimi, spenti dalla responsabilità di dover sconfiggere un nemico potente, eppure non avevano mai abbandonato la mente di Sonic. Fin da quando era piccolo, esse erano sempre rimaste in un angolo recondito del proprio cervello, le aveva nascoste bene, nella camera più celata della corteccia cerebrale. _Ma va, Sonic, a che cosa stai pensando. Concentrati,_ si era detto.

Questo aveva funzionato fin quando aveva compiuto quindici anni. Da allora qualcosa dentro di sé era scattato. Ora, che aveva più di vent'anni, il pensiero si era fatto sempre più grande, sempre più enorme. Aveva cominciato prima a sussurrare, poi a urlare con forza e cattiveria inaudita, fino a diventare talmente grosso e potente da sfondare quella piccola stanza.

A volte smetteva di urlare, ma quando iniziava raramente si fermava dopo poco tempo. E allora Sonic sentiva il bisogno di correre, correre più veloce del suono, come usava fare, e solo allora, solo a quel punto, quando andava talmente veloce da poter scatenare un uragano, da poter quasi smaterializzarsi e diventare vento, allora quell'urlo si fermava.

Qualcosa nella mente di Sonic scattò. Era per quel motivo che ora si trovava lì, sulla spiaggia, lontano da casa sua. Ci fece caso solo in quel momento. Solo adesso si rese conto della presenza di quel grido nella propria testa, di quel grido sempre stato presente.

Il ragazzo si sedette sulla spiaggia, sentendo la testa farsi pesante. "Dannazione, ma cosa mi succede stasera?", pensò, sorridendo amaro. "Mi sa che sei stanco, Sonic. Stai vaneggiando. Da quando sei così melodrammatico?"  
Cercò di alleggerire la tensione, pensare ad altro, evitare quei pensieri. Perché se c'era un'altra cosa che lui era abituato a fare era evitare i discorsi, sviare i pensieri, scacciare le proprie emozioni.

Troppi limiti, troppi vincoli, pensava spesso. Certe cose era meglio evitarle se non si volevano guai. In ciò, di questo gliene si poteva dare merito, era incredibilmente abile e veloce. Anzi, aveva un intuito quasi sopraffino, come il sommelier che nel vino più corposo riesce a sentire sulla lingua la più lieve tonalità acidula, così Sonic riusciva a percepire quando l'atmosfera o la situazione iniziava a prendere una piega troppo sentimentale e pericolosa. A quel punto svaniva, veloce brezza estiva. E così faceva la stessa cosa coi propri pensieri e le proprie emozioni.

Perché essere un eroe significa anche questo. Un eroe non può avere punti deboli, macchie, pensieri oscuri, un lato buio di sé. Un eroe deve essere sempre perfetto, bello, felice, _puro_. Cose come i sentimenti mal si addicevano a un salvatore, erano tentazioni pericolose, ostacoli, e se ce ne fossero stati affrontarli avrebbe potuto non essere la scelta giusta, perché c'è il rischio di rimanerci invischiato e senza via d'uscita. _Evitarli_ era molto meglio, molto più semplice e soprattutto veloce. Che ironia.

Dire queste cose a Sonic era inutile, lui avrebbe certamente risposto "Problemi? Io non ho problemi!" a cui avrebbe aggiunto i suoi soliti occhiolino e sorriso beffardo.

Eppure, qualcosa lo spingeva verso quell'orizzonte, verso quelle terre lontane libere e senza confini.

Essere un eroe era pesante, a volte.

Davvero pesante.

Forse sarebbe bastato allontanarsi un poco. Solo di qualche chilometro.

Avrebbe abbandonato i suoi amici, lasciandosi tutto indietro, certo, ma sarebbe stato solo per qualche ora, qualche giorno, forse solo un mese. Però sarebbe stato così bello, avere la libertà di alleggerirsi di tutto quel peso, trasportato dal vento. Ma, sotto i propri piedi, ci sarebbe stato il mare. Quel mare profondo, quell'oceano oscuro, illimitato anch'esso. Eppure, eppure a Sonic quello sconfinato mare faceva così paura, ne aveva così tanto terrore che non osava neppure avvicinarsi. No, evitarlo era molto più semplice e molto più veloce.

D'altronde, scomparire così lo avrebbe solo fatto sentire in colpa. Come poteva anche solo pensare di abbandonare i suoi più cari amici per un proprio capriccio personale? No, non poteva farlo. Lui era l'eroe e tale sarebbe rimasto. Così, alzandosi in piedi, Sonic decise di seppellire, ancora, quei sentimenti nell'abisso recondito del suo cuore e sopprimere di nuovo nella stanza, ormai rotta, del suo cervello quella voce che aveva di nuovo iniziato a sussurrargli.

 _Corri, corri_.

Diceva lei.

"Zitta, zitta"

Diceva lui.

Sbuffò una seconda volta, calciò una conchiglia, che riprese in mano, per poi lanciarla nel mare; essa scomparì in quella distesa di petrolio. Sonic rabbrividì poi fece dietro front, intenzionato a tornare indietro (o almeno provarci.)

Poi, un'esplosione e un urlo. Fu una voce che Sonic conosceva fin troppo bene.

Si girò e vide una luce provenire dal boschetto poco distante dalla costa. Senza esitare, corse fin dove aveva sentito il rumore. Ciò che vide non lo sorprese: in mezzo al boschetto, l'esplosione aveva raso al suolo gli alberi vicini, quelli più lontani erano stati piegati dalla forza d'urto e l'erba era completamente bruciata. Si era creata una specie di radura.

Poi, al centro, c'era _lui_. «Shadow?» Lo chiamò, rimanendo a debita distanza.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri rimase immobile, irrigidendosi. _Lui_? Quel maledetto? Che ci faceva lì a quell'ora di notte? Perché ogni volta se lo trovava appresso? Non poteva capitare in un momento peggiore.

Shadow non gli rispose, non lo guardò neppure: ne aveva già abbastanza.

«Cosa succede? Che stai facendo?» Il tono del ragazzo dai capelli blu sembrava preoccupato.

A Shadow non importò. Prese il ring e se lo rimise al polso, anche questa volta senza rispondergli.

Sonic insistette. «Che maleducato, Shad. Lo sai che è buona educazione rispondere alle domande?» Questa volta lo stava provocando.

Shadow gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di odio. «Vattene, _Faker_ , quello che faccio qui non sono affari tuoi».

Sonic distese il viso e sorrise beffardo, sembrò quasi contento. «Wow, vedo che siamo di buon umore stasera.» In un attimo fu vicino a lui. «Non sei per nulla gentile. Dovresti essere più carino con me, dopo più di cinque anni che ci frequentiamo. La nostra è una relazione complicata».

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri assottigliò gli occhi. «Ho detto _vattene_ ». Senza esitare, scagliò un montante dritto al mento di Sonic, che però andò a vuoto.

«Woah, woah!» Il ragazzo riapparve dietro Shadow. Era incredibilmente veloce e Shadow non era nelle condizioni di combattere, ma non gliela avrebbe mai data vinta. «Che bel comitato di benvenuto! Non dovevi!» Lo prese in giro Sonic. «Certe cose non cambiano mai, Shad».

Shadow si girò e cercò di tirargli un altro calcio, ma mancò il bersaglio ancora una volta.

Colpo basso.

Non poteva mancarlo due volte, non poteva fare una figura così umiliante proprio davanti a _lui_.

Sonic, invece, si era spostato al suo fianco, ma abbandonò l'iniziale intenzione di colpirlo a propria volta. Perché quella sera era così dannatamente lento? Certo, aveva usato il potere del Chaos un attimo prima, ma non lo aveva sfruttato del tutto, era strano fosse così stanco senza neanche aver usato probabilmente la metà del suo potere. No, ci doveva essere dell'altro.

E poi Sonic lo vide. Non appena mancò il bersaglio e la gamba di Shadow riatterrò a terra, lui fece _quello sguardo_. Lo sguardo di chi ha mancato l'obiettivo ma non ne coglie il motivo perché sicuro di averlo colpito. Era disorientato. Non riusciva a seguire i suoi movimenti. Ed era strano, perché Shadow era sempre riuscito a tenergli testa, addirittura prevedendo da che parte lo avrebbe attaccato, invece eccolo lì, spaurito come un bambino che ha perso la madre.

Ma se i riflessi di Shadow erano lenti, invece il suo cervello era velocissimo. Non appena i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli verdi del ragazzo una profonda rabbia scattò dentro di lui. Come si permetteva di guardarlo così, come se fosse un vecchio signore prossimo alla morte? Non glielo avrebbe lasciato fare. Strinse i denti e, forse per la rabbia, gli tirò un pugno allo stomaco talmente veloce che persino Sonic non riuscì a vederlo.

«Agh...» Sonic allargò gli occhi e finì a terra, tossendo, sputando anche qualche goccia di sangue. Si mise una mano al petto: non riusciva a respirare.

Shadow lo raggiunse e lo guardò dall'alto in basso. «Vattene, ultimo avvertimento».

Sonic si sarebbe aspettato un suo ghigno sprezzante e invece dagli occhi di Shadow vedeva solo rabbia. Rabbia e tristezza. Molta tristezza.

«Eh...» Sonic ridacchiò, ansimando per il colpo subito e cercando di rimettersi in piedi. «Non ti smentisci mai, Shad. I tuoi saluti sono sempre i più affettuosi». Sputò del sangue per terra.

«Hai ancora voglia di scherzare?» L'espressione di Shadow si fece più dura.

Sonic lo guardò e scosse la testa. Si fece più serio. «Non voglio combattere contro di te, Shadow. Non ti ho raggiunto per questo».

«Non dovevi raggiungermi e basta». Shadow si spostò alle sue spalle e tentò di colpirlo alla nuca con un calcio, ma Sonic se ne accorse in tempo e lo evitò, spostandosi lontano di un paio di metri.

«Avevi detto che la prossima volta avremmo combattuto secondo i tuoi termini. E sarebbero questi?» ridacchiò il più giovane. «Sono un po' deluso».

Shadow si irrigidì. Come si permetteva di deriderlo in quel modo? Si scagliò contro di lui, lo sguardo di fuoco, occhi che solo una belva pronta a sbranare la vittima poteva avere.

Ma anche questa volta la bestia fu troppo lenta. Shadow dovette appoggiarsi a un albero, perché non solo aveva rischiato di perdere l'equilibrio, ma sentiva anche le forze abbandonarlo. Ansimava, sudava e si sentiva la testa scoppiare. «Gh...» Si mise una mano sulla fronte: scottava, forse al posto delle goccioline di sudore ora c'erano colate di lava bruciante.

 _Shadow..._ Nella mente l'immagine di Maria gli apparve in un bagliore, per poi svanire. «Basta...»

Nel frattempo, Sonic guardava quella scena da lontano, incapace anche solo di avvicinarsi. Shadow stava soffrendo, qualcosa gli stava corrodendo l'animo e lo stava uccidendo. Non era una questione di quella notte, Sonic lo aveva sempre sospettato e in quel momento quell'ipotesi si rivelò più vera che mai.

Non sapeva come né perché, ma c'era qualcosa di strano nelle loro battaglie, un filo indissolubile che li legava, che permetteva loro di comprendersi a vicenda senza parlarsi. Entrambi lo sapevano bene, il perché: non conoscevano altro modo di comunicare se non quello. Sonic, fin da piccolo abituato a fare l'eroe, trovava il suo modo di esprimersi solo con avventure e battaglie pericolose, mentre Shadow, cresciuto per diventare un'arma di distruzione, aveva trovato nella collera la sua principale fonte di nutrimento.

Per questo Sonic rimase distante, senza sapere cosa fare. Voleva sinceramente aiutarlo, non aveva la minima intenzione di prenderlo in giro ma non sapeva come farglielo capire. Non poteva, perché se ci avesse provato Shadow lo avrebbe attaccato, interpretando il gesto come un'umiliazione troppo grande. Shadow non gli avrebbe mai parlato, non gli avrebbe mai detto cosa lo corrodeva; Sonic avrebbe dovuto aspettare che lui si fidasse ma probabilmente Shadow sarebbe morto prima di quel momento, distrutto da quella stessa furia che gli causava tanta agonia. Forse Sonic avrebbe assistito alla sua morte, tenendolo tra le proprie braccia, incapace di dire alcunché come in quel momento. No, non voleva e non poteva perderlo così.

Tuttavia, Shadow non sembrò dello stesso avviso. Si accorse che c'era qualcosa di strano nel modo di combattere di Sonic quella sera e non gli ci volle che un attimo per capirlo: non lo stava colpendo, si stava limitando a schivare i colpi. Ma certo, stava notando il proprio affaticamento e si stava trattenendo dal combattere. Shadow digrignò i denti così forte che li sentì scricchiolare. Come si permetteva di sottoporlo a una simile presa in giro? Pensava che non sarebbe stato in grado di combattere solo per un po' di fiatone? Non lo avrebbe accettato. Sollevò lo sguardo e... no, non ci poteva credere. Quello sguardo, quel maledetto sguardo di Sonic non era di scherno né di disprezzo. Era _pietà_. Pura e semplice pietà. «Smettila», ringhiò.

«Eh?» Sonic sembrò sorpreso, ma fece un passo indietro: percepì il pericolo, ma lo sguardo non era cambiato.

«Smettila di guardarmi», sussurrò Shadow, la voce tremante e piena d'odio. «Smettila di guardarmi così!»

Questa volta fu anche lui veloce come il vento. Questa volta Sonic non fu in grado di reagire e prima che se ne potesse rendere conto aveva la schiena era contro il tronco della palma più vicina e la mano di Shadow al collo.

«Smettila di guardarmi così! Non ho bisogno della tua pietà!» La voce di Shadow si era fatta ancora più cupa, più profonda, come se venisse dal profondo degli abissi. Faceva tremare il petto di Sonic, gli stava togliendo il respiro. «S-Shad... Basta...» Il viso gli si faceva sempre più rosso, ma non distolse gli occhi per un secondo.

Il tono di Shadow si indurì ancora di più. Quei maledetti occhi verdi non volevano smetterla di tormentarlo. «Ti ho detto _smettila_ », e strinse ancora di più la presa sulla sua gola. Sonic si dimenò, cercò di scansarlo, mise le proprie mani sulle sue per cercare di togliersele, il viso rosso, gli occhi lucidi. Ma non smise di guardarlo neanche per un secondo. «Vuoi morire, forse?»

Shadow strinse ancora di più la presa. Non importava, ci avrebbe pensato lui a spegnere quelle iridi luminose, a chiudere quelle palpebre e far scomparire per sempre quegli occhi dalla faccia della terra. Forse così quello sguardo avrebbe smesso di tormentarlo.

Quella pietà, quella compassione, la stessa negli occhi di Maria prima che lei abbassasse quella maledetta leva. Pietà presente negli occhi che solo chi è puro poteva avere, purezza che Shadow non aveva. Come poteva, come si permetteva lui, quel ragazzo insolente, che non conosceva la morte, che non sapeva cosa significasse amare qualcuno con tutto sé stesso per poi perderlo per sempre, ad avere lo stesso sguardo della propria adorata Maria? Come poteva permettersi lui, così arrogante, di ricordargli l'unica persona che avesse mai amato?

«Shadow, perché... Lasciami...» ansimò Sonic, sentendosi sempre di più la testa pesante. Percepì la mano di Shadow tremare e cercò di cogliere l'occasione per liberarsi, ma non ci riuscì: la sua presa era comunque troppo forte. Tuttavia, c'era qualcosa nello sguardo dell'altro di diverso, di triste. Era come se Shadow non lo stesse facendo per volontà propria, per quel sano (se così si poteva definire) istinto omicida che li portava spesso a battersi, ma sembrava agire per un altro motivo, qualcosa di superiore, arcano e che solo lui poteva sapere. Forse era quello che lo stava facendo soffrire così tanto. «Non sei...costretto a farlo...» rantolò.

Fu in quel momento che Shadow, davanti a sé, vide lei. Fu un solo attimo, un battito di ciglia, di ali di farfalla, ma la vide.

_Shadow, non sei costretto a farlo._

E lui per un attimo esitò, fece per mollare la presa, lasciarla andare, ma il volto di Maria svanì, lasciando spazio allo sguardo impietosito di Sonic. Shadow non ci vedette più.

Non solo Sonic lo stava continuando a guardare, ma non stava addirittura battendo le ciglia. Non gli stava lasciando un attimo di respiro ed entrambi sapevano il perché, lo capirono guardandosi. Sonic provava una certa soddisfazione, una sorta di sadico orgoglio, a vedere che Shadow era vittima, schiavo dei propri occhi. Lo aveva nelle proprie mani, anche se era Shadow quello che apparentemente sembrava in vantaggio. Sonic era quello con le mani al collo, eppure era Shadow quello a stare soffocando.

Allora Shadow certamente diede un volto a quel lato che Sonic cercava così tanto di reprimere. Sonic non avrebbe mai voluto morto Shadow, per nessuna ragione al mondo, ma vederlo così, quasi supplicante anche solo per un battito di ciglia, lo faceva certamente sentire onnipotente. Non importava quanto Sonic cercasse di ignorarlo o di nasconderlo, perché c'era ed era più forte che mai; era pericoloso, era un'emozione poco sana, terrificante, mortale. Ma se fosse stato un mare, oh, forse ci si sarebbe tuffato, ci avrebbe nuotato a nozze, perché mai e poi mai prima, Shadow the Hedgehog, l'Ultimate Life Form, si era trovato così in difficoltà ad affrontarlo. Era una sensazione stupenda, dalla voce suadente, troppo bella, troppo dolce.

«Ti ho detto di farla finita». Shadow sbatté Sonic a terra, il quale strabuzzò gli occhi e solo a quel punto fu costretto a richiuderli, mentre il colpo alla schiena gli scucì un gemito e una smorfia di dolore. «Ultimo avvertimento», e gli puntò la pistola alla testa. Se avesse osato aprire gli occhi, anche solo di un millimetro, gli avrebbe aperto il cranio. Non poteva sopportare la vista di quegli occhi, a costo di cavarglieli e torturarlo col dolore.

Shadow strinse di più la mano sul collo di Sonic, ma il polso gli tremava e, per quanto ci provasse, la stretta fu più debole di prima. Stava cedendo. Sentiva gli spari, le urla, la voce di Maria in testa. E ancora, quelle iridi. Si era distratto e Sonic aveva riaperto gli occhi. "Brutto...!"

Ma non riuscì a premere il grilletto. Quello sguardo, la sua pietà, lo stava trapassando, si sentiva sanguinare. «Basta...» sussurrò Shadow, cercando di stringere la presa, con la mano che tremava sempre di più, lo sguardo che si faceva sempre più sofferente. Le sue gocce di sudore caddero sul viso di Sonic: per un attimo gli parve che gli corrodessero la pelle. Ancora, Shadow vide l'immagine di Maria davanti a sé: piangeva, lo guardava disperata, delusa. «No, no, io...»

Sonic non si mosse, impietrito. Shadow non sembrava in sé e fare qualsiasi mossa lo avrebbe fatto scattare, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva fare a meno di stare male per lui. Era a meno di un metro, sopra di sé, e non poteva aiutarlo. Non poteva fare niente. La sensazione di onnipotenza di prima venne sostituita dalla frustrazione.

Nel frattempo, Shadow sembrò riacquistare un minimo di lucidità, ma la rabbia era ancora vivida dentro di lui. Mollò la pistola, mise l'altra mano sul collo di Sonic e strinse più forte che poté. «Smettila di farlo. Lasciami in pace, vattene. Ti odio». La sua voce tremò. «Ti ho sempre odiato».

Quelle parole tremarono cupe nell'animo di Sonic. Si sentì sprofondare in un abisso nero senza fondo, senza speranza di risalire. Era come essere invischiati in un mare di petrolio. Dunque non c'era speranza? Era davvero solo questo per Shadow?

Con le poche forze rimaste, rivolse a Shadow un sorriso, gli occhi lucidi, una lacrima che gli scendeva sul viso per lo sforzo. «Io...no...» un filo di voce usciva dalle sue labbra. «Io non...ti odio, Shad...»

Di nuovo, Shadow vide il viso di Maria. No, no, come poteva farle del male? A lei? Tolse immediatamente le mani dalla sua gola, come scioccato, stravolto. «No, no, mi dispiace, io...»

Sonic tossì, si mise una mano sulla gola e prese qualche respiro profondo per cercare di riprendersi, ormai prossimo a svenire. Shadow non sembrava lucido, stava delirando e avrebbe potuto fare danni di una certa portata, soprattutto considerando l'esplosione di poco prima; ma lui era fermo, lo sguardo perso in avanti, gli occhi spalancati. Sembrava spaventato.

E in effetti lo era, perché Shadow sentiva due occhi dietro di sé. Uno sguardo di pietà e compassione, ma anche di delusione. Si girò lentamente e vide due bagliori tra gli alberi poco lontani. «Mar-!» la voce gli si mozzò e lui si accasciò a terra.

«Shadow? Shadow!» Sentì la voce di Sonic, che nel frattempo si sovrapponeva, si univa, si trasformava in quella di Maria. _Shadow? Shadow!_

Poi, il buio.

Sonic raggiunse subito Shadow, intenzionato a esaminare le sue condizioni, preoccupato che potesse avere una qualche ferita. Sentì il battito, il respiro e controllò il suo corpo, ma fortunatamente sembrava solo svenuto. Girò la testa verso la direzione in cui aveva guardato prima di perdere i sensi, ma tra i rami e le fitte foglie di palma non vide nessuno.


	2. Eroe

Passarono svariati minuti prima che Shadow rinvenisse. Aprì lentamente gli occhi e la luce appannata della luna bastò a dargli fastidio agli occhi. Fortunatamente, la testa non gli pulsava più: la fresca brezza notturna gli aveva fatto passare il bruciore e percepiva qualcosa di fresco e bagnato sulla propria fronte. Strinse un attimo gli occhi, ancora infastidito dal bagliore lunare, ma quando li riaprì vede una sagoma sopra di lui. Incapace di metterla ancora a fuoco, spinto dall'abitudine e dall'istinto, mise la mano sulla tasca dove teneva la pistola, intento a difendersi.

«Cazz...!» Sonic, abbassatosi su di lui per accertarsi delle sue condizioni, fu costretto a scansarsi. «Calmati, Shad! Sono io!» Esclamò, mettendo le mani avanti.

Shadow rimase immobile qualche secondo, mettendo bene a fuoco la sua sagoma. Si mise una mano sugli occhi, ma Sonic notò che i suoi muscoli si distesero un po'. Evidentemente non percepiva quella situazione come pericolosa. "Meglio", pensò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, "almeno i combattimenti sono finiti".

Nel toccarsi la fronte, Shadow l'aveva sentita bagnata e notò per terra una piccola bandana marrone, completamente fradicia. La riconobbe. Era la bandana che Sonic teneva al collo e doveva averla bagnata con l'acqua del mare per dargli un po' di sollievo. Poi lo sguardo passò alla propria mano, quella in cui pensava di aver preso la pistola, ma vide che era vuota. Si ricordò del combattimento di prima e osservò nei dintorni per cercarla: non poteva stare senza.

«Cerchi questa?» Fischiettò Sonic, sedendosi su un tronco lì vicino e facendo ondeggiare la pistola tenendola per il grilletto con un dito.

Shadow lo fulminò. «Ridammela».

«Woah, stai calmo! Tieni!» Gliela lanciò e Shadow la prese al volo, poi se la rimise in cintura. «Volevo solo evitare che si riempisse di sabbia. Non credo avresti gradito».

«Un pensiero premuroso, non dovevi», lo prese in giro il più grande.

«Io sono sempre premuroso!» Rispose l'altro, mostrando un ampio sorriso beffardo.

Shadow non rispose, si alzò di scatto, voltò le spalle e fece per andarsene, ma la testa iniziò a girargli vorticosamente e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi a un albero.

«Shadow, aspetta!» esclamò Sonic, alzandosi in piedi di scatto, «Non puoi andartene, sei ancora troppo d-» Si bloccò. No, _debole_ era una parola che in quel momento era meglio non usare. «...Sei ancora troppo stanco!»

Mosse qualche passo verso di lui, ma Shadow si voltò di scatto, tenendosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non ti avvicinare».

Sonic incrociò le braccia. «Wow, grazie per il ringraziamento. Uno si prende la briga di accudirti mentre sei privo di sensi su una spiaggia desolata e questo è quello che ricevo in cambio? Mi pento di non averti disegnato sul viso scarabocchi e altre cose imbarazzanti e poi averti fatto delle foto. Sarebbe stato più divertente».

Il volto di Shadow si fece più rigido. Detestava quel suo modo di scherzare. Sonic sembrò capirlo, abbassò le mani e il sorriso gli si spense sul volto. «Shadow, aspetta. Ansimavi mentre eri svenuto e scottavi. Eri bollente, facevo fatica a toccarti. Quando ti sei ripreso la temperatura era appena scesa». Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non rispose. «Non voglio combattere. Voglio... Voglio solo parlare», e mosse qualche passo verso di lui.

«Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.» Rispose Shadow, estraendo fulmineo la pistola e puntandola contro il ragazzo.

Sonic si fermò e alzò le braccia. «D'accordo, non ti aiuterò se preferisci. Ma siediti un attimo almeno. Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare via mentre sei in queste condizioni.»

Shadow si passò una mano sugli occhi, sentendo di nuovo la testa farsi pesante e il calore riempirgli le membra nonostante il clima fresco della notte.

«Se te ne vai...» Lo sguardo di Sonic si fece più deciso, «Se te ne vai ti seguirò per tutta notte senza lasciarti un attimo di respiro.»

Questa non ci voleva. Sonic era terribilmente testardo quando si metteva in testa una cosa e la cosa peggiore era che ora ci sarebbe riuscito tranquillamente, perché Shadow non era al pieno delle sue forze e Sonic l'avrebbe seguito senza sforzo. No, l'idea che Sonic avesse potuto tormentarlo tutta notte per un suo capriccio sembrava ancora più tremenda. Ma rimanere lì ed essere accuditi da lui non era forse più umiliante? No, forse era più imbarazzante il pensiero di essere seguito da lui, di non esserselo riuscito a togliere di dosso o eliminarlo.

D'altra parte, però, Sonic faceva quel giochetto un sacco di volte. Avvistava Shadow da lontano, lo raggiungeva e lo punzecchiava come solo lui sapeva fare, dicendo che se era veloce era solo per le sue scarpe, colpo basso che li portava sempre e inevitabilmente al confronto. Sonic era un osso duro e tutte le volte che provava a ucciderlo qualcosa andava storto. Era semplicemente inutile: Sonic non moriva mai, non c'era verso, forse era il risultato della sua volontà incrollabile o forse era semplicemente molto fortunato. Non c'era niente da fare, loro due erano alla pari. Se c'era qualcosa in cui uno era più debole, l'altro compensava e, soprattutto, nessuno dei due era molto equilibrato: Sonic con il suo costante bisogno di movimento e Shadow con la furia da tenere in continuo controllo.

«Beh?» Sonic incrociò le braccia, scocciato. Shadow si era perso nei suoi pensieri ed erano passati alcuni momenti senza che rispondesse. Forse non avrebbe più spiaccicato parola? «Ti si sono cucite le labbra, adesso?»

«Se», quasi lo interruppe l'altro, «Se lo racconti a qualcuno...»

«Non lo dirò a nessuno, Shad. Lo prometto. E io mantengo sempre le promesse». Alzò il pollice in alto. «Puoi fidarti di me.»

Shadow lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi sospirò e mise via la pistola. Senza parlare, si sedette sul tronco su cui prima era seduto Sonic, massaggiandosi la fronte dolorante. Sonic si risedette a sua volta, stando però a debita distanza.

«Che ci fai qui da solo a quest'ora di notte?» Chiese il giovane dai capelli blu, senza nascondere un velo di preoccupazione. «Dove sono Rouge e Omega?»

«Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa.» Touché. «E tu perché non sei con i tuoi compagni? Di solito il meccanico biondino ti accompagna sempre.»

Sonic fece spallucce. «Io so essere una persona solitaria!» Si spostò i capelli scompigliati dal vento. A Shadow sembrò che più Sonic mettesse entusiasmo nelle proprie parole più il vento si alzasse; effettivamente, quando prima gli aveva messo le mani al collo, le correnti d'aria erano semplicemente cessate. «Mi piace spesso correre e andare in posti sconosciuti e...»

Il suo sguardo si perse per un secondo verso l'orizzonte, verso quella linea immaginaria. Di nuovo. Scosse la testa per riprendersi e ripose i propri occhi su Shadow. Non voleva pensarci, il mare iniziava a inquietarlo.

«Anche io sono una persona solitaria, ciò rende la tua domanda completamente inutile», tagliò corto il ragazzo dai capelli neri.

«È che...» Sonic pensò bene a come misurare le parole di quello che stava per dire. «È che non mi sembri... molto stabile stasera».

«Questi non-»

«Non sono affari miei, lo so, lo so. Ma mi sono preoccupato, non è da te comportarti così».

Shadow non rispose. Sonic aveva ragione, quella sera non stava per niente bene e non sarebbe servito un genio per accorgersene. Non sapeva perché proprio quella sera aveva sofferto di allucinazione e ricordi dolorosi, ma era accaduto e bruciava ancora, più doloroso che mai. «Perché mi fai queste domande?»

Sonic sollevò un sopracciglio, sorpreso che non lo avesse ancora capito. «Perché mi preoccupo per te?»

«Smettila di farlo».

Sonic rimase allibito. «Sei impazzito, per caso? Ci affrontiamo da anni e ancora pensi di potermi chiedere una cosa del genere?»

«Non mi importa se sei contrario. Non riesco a sopportare questa cosa».

«Perché?» Sonic strinse i pugni. «Perché devi sempre fare così? Sei intrattabile. Ti odio da morire». Incrociò le braccia e mise il muso: sembrava un bambino viziato.

«Ma non mi dire». Shadow gli sorrise per schernirlo, «Mi pare che prima tu abbia detto l'esatto opposto».

«Ritiro tutto».

Silenzio.

Solo le onde del mare e la brezza notturna riempiva le loro orecchie. Entrambi erano rivolti verso quel mare di petrolio che li osservava con i suoi mille occhi, i riflessi delle stelle del cielo, con fare minaccioso. Sonic deglutì, intimorito, ma non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo, perché quel mistero, quell'alone di paura lo riempiva di adrenalina e lo nutriva come una droga.

Gli ricordava Shadow.

«Semplicemente», non riusciva proprio a stare zitto, «semplicemente mi preoccupo per te. Davvero. Dico sul serio. Non c'è un motivo in più».

«Lo so.» Rispose Shadow, questa volta in tono più calmo.

Se la ricordava ancora, quella battaglia nello spazio, dove entrambi avevano unito le forze per sconfiggere il Biolizard. Alla fine, però, non era stato sufficiente e Shadow aveva dovuto usare tutte le sue forze per respingere l'alieno che avrebbe distrutto la terra. Inerme, Shadow si era schiantato sulla superficie terrestre. Ma prima di cadere, un attimo prima di chiudere gli occhi, aveva visto l'espressione di Sonic. _Shadow!_ Aveva urlato, mentre cercava di raggiungerlo in tempo per salvarlo, con l'espressione di chi ha capito che è troppo tardi ma che comunque le tenta tutte. Sonic era così, non si stancava mai di rialzarsi e di provarci, anche a costo di salvare un essere di distruzione come lui. E così, quella volta, aveva allungato la mano verso di lui, nel tentativo di afferrarlo, ma fallì: l'unica cosa che Sonic riuscì a tenere in mano fu il ring, che si sfilò dal polso di Shadow.

Chissà come doveva aver reagito dopo quella perdita. Aveva pianto? O forse semplicemente aveva abbozzato una frase come: "Shadow non ce l'ha fatta" e poi aveva sublimato la sofferenza con una corsa durata forse per giorni? Si, probabilmente aveva fatto così. Eppure, Shadow provava una sorta di soddisfazione, una sensazione di vittoria, perché probabilmente era stato la prima persona che Sonic non era riuscito a salvare e che probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto salvare.

«Tu vuoi salvarmi».

Sonic si fece più serio. «È così».

«Tsk». Shadow scosse la testa, sorridendo amaro, «È impossibile».

«Per me nulla è impossibile».

«Oh, ma davvero? E come pensi di riuscirci? Hai già fallito una volta se non sbaglio».

Quella frase lo colpì come un macigno. Shadow lo sapeva e continuò, sorridendo sprezzante. «E la prossima volta cosa farai? Come mi salverai, Sonic? Con la tua velocità? Col tuo ottimismo? Con il tuo patetico _superpower of teamwork_?»

Sonic non smise di guardarlo neanche per un secondo. Non si fece abbattere e gli rivolse un sorriso in segno di sfida. «Chissà. Forse sì», disse semplicemente. «Sei cambiato rispetto alle prime volte che ti ho incontrato. Alla fine, conoscere Rouge e Omega ti ha fatto bene. O sbaglio?»

Shadow non poté controbattere questa volta. Era vero, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso davanti a Sonic, non poteva negare che Rouge e Omega erano diventati per lui forse la cosa più importante. Non erano solo dei colleghi e alleati delle missioni, no, erano diventati compagni di cui si fidava e che doveva proteggere. Il silenzio di Shadow fu per Sonic una risposta sufficiente e per questo esibì un sorriso vittorioso a 32 denti. Shadow lo osservò senza dargli la soddisfazione di vedere la propria smorfia infastidita.

«Prima di svenire hai detto qual-puah!» Sonic dovette sputare alcuni capelli che gli erano finiti in bocca a causa del vento. «Ah, maledetti-...Dunque, cosa stavo...Ah, sì. Hai detto una cosa prima di svenire. Hai guardato dietro di te e poi l'hai detto. Mi sembra iniziasse per M. Qualcosa tipo Ma…».

Shadow sapeva benissimo cosa avesse detto ed era un argomento pericoloso, soprattutto in un momento come quello. Ebbe una morsa al cuore. Non poteva attaccare di nuovo Sonic neanche se lo volesse, perché il viso di Maria lo avrebbe tormentato. «Questo è qualcosa che è meglio tu non sappia per ora».

 _Per ora_.

Allora forse, prima o poi, gliene avrebbe parlato. Forse gli avrebbe aperto il suo cuore, concesso di scavare e spegnere quel fuoco di furia che lo corrodeva dall'interno. «Allora ti aspetterò».

Shadow lo osservò, questa volta era lui a essere sorpreso. Sonic che si proponeva di _aspettare_. Lui, che andava veloce come il vento, che amava essere sempre davanti agli altri, ora si proponeva di rimanere fermo e aspettare nello stesso punto per chissà quanto tempo? «Fatica sprecata. Potrebbe non accadere, non farti strane idee».

«Non si impiegano energie a stare fermi».

« _Tu_ dovresti».

«Ah ah! Lo so, è molto più difficile per me stare fermo che muovermi». Sonic rise e si grattò la testa, imbarazzato.

Shadow rimase interdetto. Quel ragazzo era incorreggibile e non ci sarebbe stato modo di fargli cambiare idea. Sonic era fatto così, credeva che sotto sotto in tutti ci fosse del buono, anche negli esseri nati solo per distruggere come lui. Probabilmente voleva bene persino ad Eggman, a modo suo. «Perché? Che senso ha sforzarsi tanto?»

«Perché, perché...» Sonic lo prese quasi in giro, voltando lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, il vento che gli accarezzava i capelli. «Ti serve sempre una spiegazione per tutto? Lo faccio e basta».

Ed era così, Sonic si faceva guidare dall'istinto e non sempre faceva le cose per un motivo preciso; a volte, semplicemente, ne aveva voglia. Ma non era solo quello, c'erano sicuramente altre ragioni, più nascoste, più oscure, che celava nel cuore o semplicemente faceva finta di non vedere. Però, in fondo, che importanza aveva il motivo per cui lo faceva? L'importante era farlo, giusto? _Giusto?_

Deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo, non più sicuro delle proprie parole. Sentiva che c'era altro oltre a quello, qualcosa di più grosso, ed era dietro l'angolo. Lo vedeva con la coda dell'occhio, è quella cosa che ti guarda dalla fessura della porta quando la lasci socchiusa, è quell'essere che ti guarda mentre dormi per poi scomparire quando accendi la luce, è quella cosa che ti insegue per le scale della cantina se non fai in tempo a chiudere la porta prima dello scadere dei secondi.   
Si mise una mano sulla bocca: si sentiva la nausea. "Cazzo, ma che mi succede stasera…?"

Pensò al vento, cercò di rilassarsi, ma il suono delle correnti marine gli iniziava a dare fastidio. E le onde, quelle maledette onde stavano urlando e non voleva piantarla di stare zitte. Gli venne in mente il mare, il nero e, infine, Shadow.

La gioia iniziale venne subito sostituita da un sentimento di oscurità. Se davvero Shadow gli avesse aperto il suo cuore sarebbe stato in grado di sostenerlo? Sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare la sua rabbia o ne sarebbe rimasto vittima per poi finire carbonizzato? Per spegnere quel fuoco sarebbe servita dell'acqua, tanta acqua, forse non sarebbe bastata quella di tutto l'oceano e Sonic aveva paura dell'acqua. L'acqua non era il suo elemento, lui era il vento; il vento alimenta il fuoco, lo rende più vivo. Forse era per questo che ogni volta che si vedevano non potevano far altro che combattere. Forse Shadow, sotto sotto, aveva bisogno di Sonic per nutrire la sua fiamma interna.

«Qualcosa non va?» Chiese Shadow, senza nascondere un ghigno beffardo. Certe cose a lui non sfuggono: aveva percepito l'indecisione di Sonic e ora voleva rigirare il coltello nella piaga. Se avesse potuto colpirlo in un punto debole, Shadow non avrebbe esitato.

Sonic cercò di sviare l'argomento. «Aaah, ogni volta che ti vedo sento che c'è qualcosa che non va nella mia testa», scosse il capo, abbozzò una risata, ma gli uscì più fredda di quello che pensasse. «Perché combattiamo, Shadow?»

Già, perché lo facevano? Nessuno dei due lo sapeva. O meglio, lo sapevano entrambi, ma nessuno si azzardava a dirlo, come se tra loro due ci fosse un muro che li bloccasse, come se ormai i loro ruoli fossero fissati e no, finisse il mondo non ne sarebbero usciti. Perché, semplicemente, non potevano. Ammettere a sé stessi che non si odiavano davvero, che non si detestavano nel modo in cui ammettevano, ma che lo facevano per un bisogno personale, per una voglia reciproca di vedersi, di comprendersi, anche semplicemente di divertirsi o sfogare le emozioni che entrambi si tenevano dentro, sarebbe stato come ammettere che il loro rapporto, fino a quel momento, non era stato altro che una bugia dettata da un orgoglio infantile.

Entrambi ne erano al corrente, se lo leggevano negli occhi, si punzecchiavano a vicenda e venivano alle mani per quell'astinenza da adrenalina, di cui ormai erano dipendenti, che potevano darsi solo loro due. Niente, niente riempiva il loro sangue tanto quanto i loro combattimenti. Quello era l'unico modo con cui sapevano comunicare tra loro, nessuno dei due era bravo con le parole, lo erano molto di più coi pugni. Le parole semplicemente tra loro non servivano perché entrambi ne erano terrorizzati. E quindi tutti questi pensieri rimasero nell'aria, sottopelle, sussurrati dal vento, sulla punta della lingua, ma nessuno li disse. Parlare avrebbe significato cambiare davvero le cose. Shadow e Sonic, così abituati a correre, combattere, spostarsi, erano imprigionati.

«E tu, Sonic? Perché combatti?» Replicò Shadow, come se il loro scambio di sguardi di prima avesse risposto alla domanda dell'altro (e in effetti era così).

«Che domanda è? Perché devo proteggere i miei amici».

«Anche contro di me?»

«No, contro di te è....» _divertente_. «Ah, te l'ho detto! Ogni azione deve per forza avere una spiegazione?»

«Si, Sonic. Devono averne. Ce l'hanno sempre». Il tono di Shadow si fece sempre più deciso. «A ogni azione corrisponde una conseguenza e quella conseguenza diventa una tua responsabilità».

Sonic cercò di cambiare discorso. «Bla bla bla, come sei noioso». Il tono era indeciso. «Io sono libero, non ho responsabilità».

«Sul serio?» Il ghigno di Shadow si fece più beffardo, «Mi stai dicendo che l'eroe di Mobius non ha responsabilità?»

Sonic deglutì. «Ovviamente ne ho, salvare il mondo è una grossa responsabilità. Ma per il resto io sono libero, libero di correre quanto mi pare, libero come il ven-»

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Silenzio.

 _Ne sei sicuro_?

Quella domanda gli rimbombò nella testa.

No, non lo era. Non era così sicuro perché nonostante tutto c'erano vincoli che lo mantenevano ancorato a terra, a quel suolo che tante volte aveva sognato di abbandonare per sempre. Ma non poteva, perché le persone avevano bisogno di lui.

«Pensi di essere libero solo perché sei veloce? Solo perché non sei innamorato? Solo perché tu puoi fare certe cose e gli altri no? La tua superbia è fenomenale, Sonic. Non importa quanto tu sia veloce, bello, perfetto. Non importa quanto tu cerchi di volare, allontanarti dal mondo o dal suolo. Non importa quanto cerchi di lottare e quanto tu sia positivo e ottimista. Ci sarà sempre, sempre qualcosa che ci terrà legati a terra, qualcosa che ci terrà legati.

«Prova a pensarci, pensati perso nello spazio, nel vuoto. Saresti libero come vuoi essere, no? Ma non riusciresti a definirti. Non avresti nulla con cui rapportarti, nulla da imparare, nulla di nuovo. Ma ecco, sei io tracciassi una linea, una sottile linea nel vuoto», e nel mentre Shadow tracciò una linea con l'indice destro sulla sabbia, mentre le pupille di Sonic lo osservavano attentamente, «tu ora saresti libero di muoverti in tutte le direzioni che vuoi, ma ti ho tolto parte della tua libertà. Eppure, così potresti correre e scopriresti il tuo amore per la corsa, cosa che prima non potevi fare, perché eri sospeso nel nulla».

Sonic si passò la mano sugli occhi, stropicciandosi le palpebre. Quel discorso gli stava facendo venire il mal di testa. «Si, certo. Ora, fai finta per un attimo che io non sia uno psicologo o un matusalemme filosofo di circa un milione di anni, e cerca di essere più chiaro». Cercò, nuovamente, di spostare il discorso su un piano più leggero, perché in realtà aveva capito benissimo cosa Shadow intendesse dire e l'atmosfera si stava facendo pericolosa.

«Se tu fossi libero, saresti ugualmente Sonic?»

Sonic esitò. «Certo, io sono un essere indipendente e autonomo. Io sono io».

«Tu chi sei, Sonic?»

Sonic sorrise imbarazzato, sentendo l'atmosfera sempre più soffocante. Dannazione, ma dove era finita quella rinfrescante arietta di poco prima? Ora faceva un caldo insopportabile.

«Beh, uhm...Sono un essere umano con la capacità di correre più veloce del suono e-»

«Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sei ingenuo». Shadow lo interruppe, scuotendo la testa. «Questo è solo _cosa_ sei, non _chi_ sei».

Silenzio.

«Dunque, te lo chiederò una seconda volta. _Tu chi sei, Sonic_?»

Sonic allargò gli occhi, senza sapere cosa rispondere. Sentiva lo sguardo di Shadow su di sé, lo sguardo del cacciatore che non aspetta altro che vedere la sua preda cadere. Il cervello di Sonic viaggiava più veloce della luce, in cerca di una risposta.

«Ah… Ah ha…». Sonic si grattò la nuca, evitando il suo sguardo, cercando di sorridere nonostante l'aria pesante e il disagio crescente. Il cuore iniziò a battergli fortissimo, come se stesse correndo. Cercò di guadagnare tempo. «Ma che vai dicendo…?» (no, questa non va bene no neanche quella no non è così non mi rappresenta non ci capisco niente chi sono) «…Ti diverti a fare lo psicologo, ora?»

Ma Shadow non la smetteva di guardarlo, di penetrarlo con le sue pupille sottili come spilli. Il sorriso di Sonic svanì pian piano, lasciando spazio a un'espressione vuota. Lui, che aveva sempre la risposta pronta, un piano B, C, D per ogni situazione, non sapeva cosa rispondere a quella semplice domanda. Shadow, un essere creato in laboratorio, probabilmente se l'era chiesta molte volte; Sonic, nato tra l'affetto delle persone, tra la gloria e il trionfo dell'eroismo, l'aveva sempre dato per scontato. Lui che aveva sempre avuto tutto ora sentiva un vuoto immenso dentro di sé. Shadow lo sapeva, glielo leggeva negli occhi. E voleva sentirglielo dire.

«Beh? Ti si sono cucite le labbra?» disse, scimmiottando la frase di Sonic di poco prima. «Su, rispondi».

Sonic strinse i denti. Lo stava provocando. Voleva che lo dicesse, così che Shadow potesse avere la soddisfazione di averlo battuto, di averlo sconfitto in quel piccolo confronto a parole. Non ce la facevano, anche nel dialogo finivano per sfidarsi.

«Sei lento, stasera. Non eri l'essere più veloce della terra? O forse hai paura? Un _eroe_ come te?» Shadow non si faceva scrupoli a piantare il coltello nella piaga. «Se non riesci a rispondere ad una semplice domanda come pensi di salvare tutti? Come pensi di salvare me?»

Fu troppo, il cervello di Sonic esplose. Non poteva sentirsi parlare così, non poteva sopportare di essere guardato in quel modo, come se fosse un bambino, come se fosse un _insetto_. «Non lo so!» Esclamò, lo sguardo furioso, pieno di frustrazione.

Se si fosse visto allo specchio, se qualcuno avesse scattato una foto, avrebbe visto Shadow in quell'espressione.

Ci fu una forte e improvvisa folata di vento. «Io...non lo so», ripeté, abbassando lo sguardo, che si faceva sempre più assente, sconfitto, deluso.

Shadow sorrise, vincitore. Non solo lo aveva ammesso, ma era anche riuscito a farlo arrabbiare, a fargli assumere un'espressione che il Sonic di sempre non avrebbe mai fatto. Loro due erano agli opposti, ma nessuno dei due sapeva perdere.

«Lo vedi? Non sarai mai libero, nessuno di noi lo è. Sei fatto di carne e sangue, indossi vestiti, hai desideri, impulsi, emozioni, sogni. Tutti noi siamo a nostro modo schiavi di qualcosa. E tutto ciò ci serve per definirci, definire _cosa_ siamo. Perché non sapremo mai _chi_ siamo, perché siamo al mondo, ma possiamo definirci in parte e ce lo dobbiamo far bastare. È la nostra unica, magra e patetica consolazione». Fece una pausa. «Ma tu sei ancora troppo inesperto e orgoglioso per capirlo».

«Oh, sei in vena di chiacchere stasera?» Sbottò Sonic, incrociando le braccia, lo sguardo corrucciato. I ruoli sembravano essersi scambiati. «Parli di orgoglio. Proprio tu? Da che pulpito!» rise amaramente e si mise in piedi davanti a lui. «Tu non sai niente di me o di quello che penso». Eccola, ancora quell'espressione di rabbia. «Io forse non so chi sono, ma tu lo sai? Nessuno lo sa! Nessuno è libero come hai detto tu. Ma io non sono come gli altri. Io posso diventare libero, mi basta volerlo. Se solo-»

No, ora doveva stare zitto. Non poteva dirglielo.

«Se solo avessi il coraggio di-».

Doveva smetterla.

«Di andare là…»

Indicò l'orizzonte, si voltò verso di esso. Ormai era troppo tardi.

«Di andare all'orizzonte… allora forse io…»

Il suo sguardo si perse verso la _linea immaginaria,_ quella linea che lo chiamava a sé ogni giorno.

«Forse io… sarei…»

Si fermò di scatto. Ma cosa diavolo stava farneticando? No, doveva riprendersi. Dannazione, era stato impulsivo e aveva perso il controllo. Abbassò il braccio e il suo sguardo si incupì. «Lascia stare, dimentica ciò che ho detto».

Ma Shadow non è uno che dimentica e Sonic si era esposto troppo; stava mostrando i suoi punti deboli e Shadow era un cecchino formidabile. «Io credo tu voglia salvarmi per orgoglio. E chissà, forse è la stessa cosa anche per gli altri. Ma parliamo di noi, sì, parliamo di noi. Eri tu che volevi soltanto parlare, no?» Sonic deglutì, fece qualche passo indietro. Shadow si alzò a sua volta.

«Sai,» continuò il ragazzo dagli occhi rossi, «credo proprio sia l'orgoglio a spingerti. L'orgoglio per la gloria, per la fama, l'orgoglio di essere tu _quello buono_ , di essere tu il salvatore, quello sempre pronto a perdonare. E se tu non riuscissi a salvare me? Saresti disperato e triste per la mia condizione?»

«C-Certo, cosa vai a-»

«Ne sei _convinto_ , Sonic? Ti ho già fatto cadere alcune tue certezze che tu consideravi capisaldi. Sei sicuro di essere chi pensi di essere? Sei sicuro di tenere a me veramente come dici? O se morissi davanti ai tuoi occhi cosa sarebbe più scottante per te? Cosa ti brucerebbe di più, il senso di colpa o la delusione di non aver portato a compimento il ruolo di salvatore che ti sei prefissato? Sarebbe un bello smacco, no?»

Sonic rimase senza parole. Shadow non si sarebbe mai fatto aiutare o salvare da lui, piuttosto si sarebbe lasciato morire, gli avrebbe dimostrato di avere ragione una volta per tutte. La cosa peggiore è che Sonic sentiva di risuonare con quelle parole, sentiva che Shadow gli stava leggendo l'anima con le sue iridi da Mefisto e stava scoprendo il vaso di Pandora. Dunque, era così? Era semplicemente un egoista che faceva ogni cosa per orgoglio? No, non poteva essere solo quello. Non poteva. Non era più sicuro di nulla ormai.

Fece un altro passo indietro. Shadow ne fece uno in avanti.

«Deve essere difficile fare l'eroe. È un lavoro che non ammette errori, vero? Non puoi avere dubbi, incertezze, problemi, oscurità. Il buio lo devi mettere da parte, perché tu devi essere la luce. Sorridi sempre, devi essere sempre positivo, amato dalle persone e tu devi amarle a tua volta. A costo di mentire. Chissà quante bugie hai detto, quante cose hai detto senza pensarle sul serio, quanti pensieri hai avuto perché te lo sei imposto. E questo per te sarebbe essere liberi?»

Shadow rise, sprezzante. «Sei prigioniero tanto quanto me, Sonic. Così come io sono prigioniero del mio passato, tu sei prigioniero del tuo presente. E dal tempo non si può fuggire». Uscì una risata dalle sue labbra. Era nera e cupa, priva di felicità. A Sonic sembrò tremendamente triste.

«Eh, sì. _Deve essere dura fare l'eroe_ ».

Sonic cercò di sostenere il suo sguardo. Doveva reagire, perché quelle parole lo stavano uccidendo, sommergendo in quel mare nero di cui aveva sempre avuto paura. «Anche io ho la mia oscurità», ribatté, cercando di suonare il più deciso possibile. Non era neanche più sicuro di crederci. «Ma non è questo a fare la mia persona. È come reagisco. E io so che dentro di me-»

«Piantala di cercare scuse». Shadow fece un altro passo avanti. Sonic ne fece prontamente uno indietro. «Pensi di avere un'anima cristallina? Pensi di essere puro? Bello? Pensi che allontanando l'oscurità negli angoli della tua anima non salti fuori prima o poi?» 

Come diavolo faceva a saperlo? Allora l'oscurità era diventata così grande da potersi vedere e percepire all'esterno? Oppure Shadow, così diverso e così simile a lui, era riuscito a guardargli dentro, dopo averla annusata a chilometri di distanza? «No…» cercò di replicare Sonic, «Intendo solo…»

«Solo cosa? Pensi di starla combattendo? Pensi davvero di nasconderla a _me_?» Sonic deglutì e indietreggiò ancora, ma la propria schiena finì contro il tronco di un albero. Era in trappola.

«Ti do una cattiva notizia, Faker».

I suoi occhi rossi si avvicinavano sempre di più. Si stava preparando all'attacco finale. Arrivò vicino al suo orecchio, la voce ridotta a un singolo sibilo.

«Non poteva capitarti di peggio».

Sonic voleva tapparsi le orecchie e gli occhi ma non riusciva a muoversi. Perché Shadow gli stava dicendo quelle cose? Perché voleva distruggerlo in quel modo? Sonic non si ricordava di aver fatto soffrire Shadow in passato a tal modo. Si stava forse vendicando? Vendicando di un torto che Sonic aveva dimenticato, perso nei meandri della propria memoria? Oppure gli aveva davvero fatto molto male in passato e non se ne era reso conto? Chissà allora a quante altre persone aveva provocato dolore senza saperlo, pensando andasse tutto bene.

«Io l'ho _vista_ , dentro di te, ed è più grande di quello che immagini. L'ho vista mentre parlavi dell'orizzonte, l'ho vista nel tuo sguardo furioso quando ti guardavo con superiorità e l'ho vista nei tuoi occhi mentre ti urlavo di smetterla di guardarmi».

Sonic smise di respirare. Attorno a loro, il silenzio. Anche le onde del mare si erano acquietate, come impaurite da quelle due forze pronte a esplodere.

«Ho visto quanto, sotto sotto, ti piacesse. Ti sei sentito potente, vero? Ti sei sentito soddisfatto di vedermi in quel modo. Io lo so, Sonic, io ho visto l'oscurità in te e ora che lo so diventerò il tuo peggiore incubo. Maledirai il giorno in cui mi hai conosciuto e mi hai salvato, perché hai segnato la tua condanna».

Silenzio, assoluto silenzio. Non una folata di vento, un uccello notturno, un insetto lontano. Non i rumori dell'acqua, della natura, della terra e dello spazio. L'universo si era fermato in quel singolo attimo, spazio tra un secondo e l'altro, come in attesa, ad aspettare lo scoppio di qualcosa di terribile. Ogni singolo elemento era sull'attenti, pronto a morire, a vedersi distrutto nel giro di pochi attimi. La tensione era ovunque, si annusava, batteva alla porta dei sogni delle persone addormentate come ad avvertirle di scappare in fretta perché qualcosa di orribile stava per avvenire. Passarono forse minuti, ma non accadde nulla.

Sonic abbassò lo sguardo, rilassò le spalle. «Io non ti odio», sussurrò.

«Non è vero. Tu mi detesti. Mi detesti tanto quanto io detesto te».

Ci furono altri tre lunghi e infiniti secondi di silenzio.

«Hai ragione», rispose il ragazzo dai capelli blu. La voce seria, bassa, priva dell'arroganza di poco prima. Si voltò verso Shadow, puntando i propri occhi verdi in quelli rosso sangue di lui. Sentiva il suo respiro sulle proprie labbra.

«Ti detesto».

E, in un attimo, il tempo ricominciò a scorrere. Accadde nell'esatto momento in cui Sonic appoggiò le proprie labbra su quelle di Shadow, suggellando quelle parole come se fossero le ultime. Le motivazioni per quel gesto non le sapeva e non avrebbe mai indagato per cercare una risposta. Forse era l'unico modo che aveva trovato per sfogare quella tensione perché colpire Shadow sarebbe stato troppo crudele. O forse aveva voluto semplicemente sorprenderlo. O forse, _forse_ voleva farlo da tempo ma non ci aveva mai fatto caso, non ci aveva mai dato peso. Non lo sapeva, non lo avrebbe mai saputo e non gliene importava nulla.

Quel contatto durò un solo attimo, quanto bastava perché Sonic sentisse il sapore delle labbra secche di Shadow e il suo odore. Quando lo interruppe, i due ragazzi si fissarono negli occhi, per un lungo, lunghissimo secondo. Poi, lentamente, Sonic si sporse una seconda volta verso il suo viso e unì di nuovo le proprie labbra con le sue. Fu un bacio più delicato e timido del primo, come se Sonic questa volta se ne vergognasse o non volesse in qualche modo rompere l'equilibrio che entrambi stavano mantenendo. Erano sospesi su un filo, la minima spinta sarebbe bastata a farli cadere in un baratro senza uscita e tutto sarebbe finito.

Volevano che finisse? No, forse no. Nonostante tutto, nonostante tutti i conflitti, le ferite reciproche, le parole affilate, quel bacio era una fonte di adrenalina ancora maggiore. Sonic sentì il cuore battergli sempre più forte, inebriato dall'eccitazione come se fosse una droga. Non voleva staccarsi da quella bocca a cui ora stava rubando l'ossigeno per nutrirsene.

Si allontanò appena dal suo viso, accorgendosi di aver trattenuto il fiato fino a quel momento, come se fosse sott'acqua. I propri occhi incrociarono quelli di Shadow, misteriosi, illeggibili. Shadow non aveva espressione, non lasciava trapelare alcuna emozione e non stava spiaccicando parola. Non importava, probabilmente non avrebbe più detto nulla. A quel punto, nessuna parola sarebbe servita o sarebbe bastata a descrivere i sentimenti, le sensazioni, i motivi di tale gesto. No, lasciare che accadesse e goderselo era molto meglio che riflettere. Ormai avevano cominciato, tanto valeva arrivare fino in fondo.

Sonic si avvicinò una terza volta al volto di Shadow, passando la lingua sulle sue labbra, sentendo sulla punta di essa ogni piccola pellicina, taglio, imperfezione su quelle lune rosee. A quel punto, fu il turno di Shadow. Senza esitazione, incrociò di nuovo le labbra con quelle dell'altro, in un contatto più profondo ma ancora, tutto sommato, puro. Entrambi volevano ad arrivare _là_ , ma per giungere fino a quel punto non avrebbero corso, come erano soliti fare. Ci sarebbero arrivati lentamente, una dolce e dolorosa tortura.


	3. Bravo ragazzo

Intorno a loro c'era ancora silenzio, niente sembrava avere il coraggio di muoversi o interromperli. Gli unici suoni, gli schiocchi delle labbra dovuti ai baci, il frusciare dei loro vestiti. Tutto ciò fu interrotto quando Shadow infilò la propria lingua tra le labbra di Sonic e a quest'ultimo sfuggì un sospiro. Quel sospiro ne diede inizio ad altri, sempre più numerosi, sempre più vicini l'uno all'altro, sempre più forti.

Sonic non aveva esitato ad accogliere la lingua dell'altro nella propria bocca e ora danzava con la sua a ritmo della sinfonia più sensuale del mondo. I loro baci si facevano sempre più profondi, sempre più appassionati, le loro lingue si intersecavano in una lotta sempre più veloce, come se anche quella fosse una gara di corsa. Sonic non voleva smettere, non ce la _faceva_ , non l'avrebbe mai fatto perché era semplicemente troppo bello, troppo eccitante e l'adrenalina in corpo era sempre maggiore.

E intanto i loro sospiri si facevano sempre di più, sempre più forti, fin quando non divennero gemiti, sorti dalle profondità della gola, da laggiù dove risiedono gli istinti che spesso si seppelliscono per non fare danni. Ma Shadow e Sonic li stavano facendo uscire tutti, quegli istinti, e forse avrebbe vinto quello che avrebbe perso il controllo per primo.

Ora si toccavano, si accarezzavano, uno stringeva avidamente le carni dell'altro, strusciavano i propri bacini desiderosi di sentire l'uno i gemiti dell'altro. Nessuno, nessuno di quei contatti era fatto con dolcezza, vi era solo la brama, il desiderio della carne, la volontà di vedere l'altro perdere il senno. Nessuno dei due era intenzionato a perdere.

Shadow spinse Sonic di più contro il tronco dell'albero e gli bloccò i polsi. Sonic strinse i denti per il dolore. Allora il ragazzo infilò una gamba tra le sue e la spinse proprio _lì_ , sul luogo dove risiedono tutti i piaceri. Gli occhi di Sonic si fecero lucidi e socchiuse le labbra: «Aah…»

Musica per le orecchie di Shadow. Quel gemito era quanto di più bello potesse sentire uscire dalle labbra di Sonic, perché sotto sotto, anche se era ancora troppo presto, poteva sentire quella perversione, quella sporcizia che è in ogni essere vivente e che non importa quanto si pulisca: essa non se ne va mai totalmente.

Nonostante non sembrasse avere scampo, Sonic era intenzionato a contrattaccare. Si spinse contro il viso dell'altro e gli morse il labbro inferiore così forte da ferirlo. Shadow emise un grugnito e Sonic non poté fare a meno di abbozzare una risata vittoriosa, come a dire _Te l'ho fatta, faker_. Passò la lingua sulle labbra di Shadow, ne assaggiò il sangue: era amaro, ferroso, eppure gli piaceva da impazzire. Lo morse ancora, gli tirò il labbro coi denti, spinto da una strana voglia di ferirlo impossibile da contenere. Ben gli stava, pensò, era il minimo per aver usato frasi così cattive; un po' di sangue al labbro era una vendetta accettabile.

Oh, com'era _dolce_ quella piccola vendetta. Il sapere di avergli fatto male, di averlo sorpreso, anche solo di poco, lo fece sentire onnipotente. Di nuovo.

Allora iniziò a leccargli, mordergli, baciargli il collo e Shadow fremeva sotto le sue labbra, lo sentiva. _Era così dannatamente eccitante._

Avrebbe voluto fare di più, togliergli i vestiti e stimolarlo nei suoi punti più sensibili (e si sarebbe davvero divertito a trovarli), ma Shadow gli stava bloccando i polsi. Sonic strusciò il proprio bacino contro la sua gamba e lo guardò, con il viso rosso e uno sguardo che solo chi è pronto ad aprire le gambe all'istante può avere. «Lasciami, Shad», sibilò con voce liquida di piacere.

«Non se ne parla». E l'altro spinse di più la gamba contro il suo bacino.

Sonic sobbalzò: «Oh…! Ma così io non pos-»

«Se vuoi farmi qualcosa», sussurrò il moro, «dovrai combattere».

"Ah, è così che la metti?" Sonic sorrise beffardo. «Non potevi dirmi cosa migliore». E, prontamente, gli colpì la gamba con la propria. Shadow allargò gli occhi e, per non perdere l'equilibrio, fu costretto a mollare i polsi di Sonic per appoggiarsi a terra. Sonic colse l'occasione e, in un attimo, gli fu addosso.

«Agh…» gemette Shadow, cadendo sulla sabbia.

Sonic ridacchiò, beffardo. «Sei lento», e iniziò a togliergli la giacca, costringendo Shadow a inarcare la schiena per farlo. Sonic iniziò a strusciarsi contro il suo bacino, facendogli sentire tutta la propria eccitazione, ormai perfettamente visibile anche se nascosta dai pantaloni. Chissà perché non se ne vergognava. «Devi essere - _ah…!_ \- molto più veloce… se vuoi battermi», aggiunse, sfilandogli la maglia nel frattempo.

Sonic non mancava di provocarlo, se poteva. Shadow, però, non si fece toccare da tali parole; alzò il busto e prese con forza il viso di Sonic con una mano. «Tu parli troppo». Gli chiuse la bocca in un bacio violento, dove entrambi si morsero le labbra, facendosi sanguinare e ingoiando il sangue a vicenda. Era semplicemente fantastico, i corpi erano sempre più pieni di adrenalina.

Shadow spinse la schiena dell'altro contro la sabbia e poi abbassò la mano, tastando l'intimità di Sonic da sopra i pantaloni e causandogli gemiti di piacere che si perdevano tra i fruscii dei vestiti e i rumori delle loro lingue. Resistere stava diventando veramente difficile. «Muoviti…» mormorò il ragazzo dai capelli blu.

«Ssh». Velocemente, Shadow slacciò i pantaloni di Sonic e infilò la mano dentro essi, premendo sulla sua carne ormai già dura e bagnata. Il più giovane sussultò e Shadow non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, beffardo e vincitore. «Te l'ho detto, parli troppo», sussurrò, tirando fuori l'eccitazione dell'altro dai pantaloni. Sonic sospirò: la sensazione del vento (quando aveva ricominciato a soffiare?) sul proprio membro finora protetto dai vestiti gli fece scorrere brividi per tutta la spina dorsale.

Poi, tutto cominciò a scivolare nel buio. Shadow iniziò a muovere la mano,

su e giù

su e giù

su e giù,

come una danza, dal ritmo cadenzato, regolare, _lento_. _Terribilmente lento_.

«S-Shad, più-»

«Zitto».

Maledetto, lo stava facendo apposta. Voleva farlo penare, fargli desiderare quella velocità che tanto adorava con tutto il suo essere. No, non glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, non avrebbe mai subito il colpo e basta: si avventò sui pantaloni di Shadow, slacciandoli talmente veloce che il moro non fece in tempo a rendersene conto. Prima che potesse battere ciglio, la sua intimità era già nella mano di Sonic e lui non aveva intenzione di andarci piano, anzi.

La sua mano si stava muovendo veloce, intenzionata forse a fargli male più che a dargli piacere. Shadow strinse i denti, perché Sonic ci stava mettendo troppa forza e il dolore iniziava a diventare insopportabile. «Gh…» Il viso di Shadow si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore, che Sonic guardò incantato.

«Se aumenti la velocità, potrei rallentare».

«Scordatelo». A quel punto, Shadow iniziò a muovere la propria mano più velocemente. Sonic sussultò, gemette, si aggrappò alla spalla di Shadow con le unghie della mano libera con tutta la forza che aveva. La mano del moro era così veloce e, dio mio, lo stava stimolando talmente bene che a Sonic sembrò di iniziare a fluttuare. I rumori delle loro mani e della loro carne bagnata riempivano le loro orecchie ed era maledettamente bello. Era come se stessero uscendo tutte le frustrazioni e gli impulsi che si erano tenuti dentro fino a quel momento. Quanto lo avevano desiderato per arrivare a tal punto?

Ma Sonic non voleva mollare, non voleva dargliela vinta senza almeno provarci. Le avrebbe tentate tutte, a costo di cadere senza forze. Però la mano di Shadow era così grande, così calda e (oh, santo cielo, no, quel punto è troppo sensibile, è bellissimo se ci passi sopra _non fermarti_ _continua_ ) se avesse continuato così sarebbe finita davvero presto.

Sonic cercò di continuare a masturbarlo alla velocità iniziale ma la vista gli si stava appannando e non riusciva più a mantenere il ritmo. Fu costretto a rallentare, suo malgrado, perché concentrarsi sulla propria mano stava diventando troppo difficile. Ormai quasi privo di qualsiasi inibizione, Sonic si tolse la maglia, gettandola da qualche parte sulla sabbia, poi si strinse a Shadow, gli graffiò la schiena, gli piantò le unghie nella carne, leccò i solchi e gli morse il collo e le spalle, intenzionato a ferirlo, a farlo sanguinare ancora un po', solo un poco.

Shadow, per parte sua, emetteva gemiti gutturali, stringeva i denti per il dolore, rideva per il piacere e per la soddisfazione di vedere Sonic abbandonarsi in quel modo. C'era una sorta di istinto omicida in quello che il più giovane stava facendo e, chissà, forse sarebbe diventato sempre più grande e lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi.

Chissà che espressioni avrebbero fatto i suoi amici a vedere che il loro eroe si stava sporcando in quel modo. Chissà se dopo si sarebbe sentito più libero, dopo aver liberato parte del buio che ricacciava dentro il suo fegato. Shadow, in un minuscolo angolo del suo cervello, sperò fosse così. Ma i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti quando Sonic strinse la sua eccitazione nella mano in una morsa dalla forza inaudita. Fu forte, troppo forte. «Gh…!» Soffiò Shadow tra i denti, perché questa volta gli aveva fatto piuttosto male.

Sonic sembrò capirlo e allentò la presa, riacquistando un attimo di lucidità. «Ah… ho esagerato…» sussurrò, continuando a muovere la mano, ansimando di piacere sulle labbra dell'altro.

«Ti piace farmi male, mh?» Shadow lo provocò. «Non è da te».

Sonic strinse gli occhi e continuò a toccarlo, ma Shadow lo stava masturbando in modo più regolare e controllato e lo stava facendo impazzire. Non riusciva a smettere di sospirare. «Forse… ah-! Tu…».

«Beh, fai fatica a parlare ora?» Lo derise Shadow, aumentando la velocità, accarezzandolo nei punti che gli sembravano più sensibili. Sonic sussultò. «Su, concentrati».

Il più giovane dovette staccarsi dall'intimità dell'altro e dovette appoggiarsi con entrambi i palmi sulla sabbia sopra le sue spalle. «Forse… eh…» Dovette prendere un grosso respiro e concentrarsi per finire la frase. Gli sfuggì una risata. «Forse stai… stai tirando fuori la parte di me… da cattivo ragazzo…»

Poi, mentre dentro di lui una scintilla si accendeva e qualcosa (anche se non sapeva bene cosa) iniziava a bruciare, Sonic buttò Shadow sulla sabbia in modo da salire sopra di lui. Iniziò a mordere il suo petto, a leccarlo, a baciarlo ovunque con violenza e Shadow lo lasciava fare, sospirava beato, perché quella vista, di Sonic intento quasi a mangiarlo vivo, era troppo bella per non godersela. Anche Shadow feriva la pelle di Sonic, gli tirava i capelli, e quest'ultimo gemeva, sospirava, guardava Shadow con occhi languidi come a dirgli che ne voleva ancora e che gli stava facendo troppo poco male. Fin quando, ad un certo punto, Sonic si bloccò di scatto, con lo sguardo perso sul corpo di Shadow. Il moro rimase immobile, senza capire. «Cosa c'è?»

«Sei… Sei pieno di cicatrici».

«Combattere causa ferite, Sonic. Le ferite lasciano cicatrici».

Sonic sollevò lo sguardo. Voleva dirgli qualcosa, Shadow lo sapeva, ma non si azzardava a parlare. Solo a quel punto il più grande notò che la pelle di Sonic era bellissima, priva di imperfezioni o cicatrici nonostante le numerose battaglie che aveva dovuto affrontare.

In quel momento Shadow ebbe un ripensamento. Forse si era sbagliato su Sonic. Forse era davvero puro e brillante come pensava di essere. Lui non si lasciava abbattere dalla rabbia e dai sentimenti negativi, non lasciava che il rancore di un evento passato lo bloccasse in un presente senza uscita. Forse l'oscurità che nascondeva non era abbastanza da contrastare la sua purezza, la stessa purezza dell'aria che spazzava la terra e il cielo e permetteva di vedere le stelle luminose, anche quelle più lontane.

Proprio come quella sera.

Shadow chiuse gli occhi. Mosse, appena impercettibilmente, l'indice destro sulla schiena di Sonic, come in una delicata carezza. Chissà se lo fece volontariamente o fu semplicemente un gesto dettato dal caso. «Non ci badare», sussurrò, questa volta con tono più calmo, comprensivo, quasi fraterno.

Sonic esitò, ma il tono caldo dell'altro sembrò convincerlo. In fondo stava così bene, si sentiva la testa e il corpo sempre più leggeri e non aveva intenzione di fermarsi proprio adesso. Passò la lingua su tutto il busto dell'altro, lo spogliò di ogni indumento rimasto, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Lo posso fare, Shadow?» Chiese, con gli occhi di chi ha perso la ragione già da un pezzo, ma si sforza di rimanere aggrappato a un minuscolo filo di lucidità.

Shadow non rispose, non lo guardò neppure, si limitò solo a posare la mano sui suoi capelli e a spingergli il viso verso il basso.

In quel momento Sonic cominciò a fluttuare. Non capiva bene cosa stesse facendo né era sicuro di starlo facendo sul serio. In certi momenti gli sembrava un sogno, dai contorni indefiniti ma dai colori accesi, perché tutto ciò che provava era talmente piacevole che non poteva essere reale.

Baciò e leccò quel singolo pezzo di carne di cui molti esseri viventi fanno una religione, pezzo di carne da cui sgorga l'essenza della vita. Era una sensazione strana, che riempiva il cuore di Sonic della stessa eccitazione con cui si vede per la prima volta un drago su un libro di fiabe. Nel frattempo, il clima si era fatto più fresco, il vento che soffiava era freddo e rinfrescante e intorno si sentivano i rumori tipici della notte, come le risate beffarde degli uccelli e degli insetti notturni.

Le stelle si vedevano benissimo, quella sera, ma per Shadow stavano diventando dei piccoli spilli indefiniti, dal bagliore sempre più opaco e nebbioso. Era incredibile come tutto intorno a sé stesse lentamente perdendo colore, man mano che il proprio vigore veniva stimolato e stuzzicato dal ragazzo che ora si trovava tra le proprie gambe. Man mano che quei contatti, dapprima timidi e spauriti, si facevano sempre più veloci, sicuri e indecenti anche il senno di Shadow iniziò ad abbandonare le sue membra. Lo poteva quasi vedere mentre usciva dalla bocca e dalle narici assieme ad ogni sospiro di fuoco, evaporava in sottili colonne di fumo bianco, quasi impercettibili.

E fu quando la propria intimità venne avvolta interamente dal calore della bocca di Sonic che Shadow si sentì cadere in un vortice pieno di lava. Gli sembrò di scottare, esattamente come alcuni minuti prima, e dalla propria bocca uscivano gemiti densi come il magma. Si sentì la febbre, non desiderò mai come in quel momento un mare di acqua gelida che lo sommergesse, eppure tutto quel calore insopportabile, dopo qualche minuto di estrema agonia, ora andava concentrandosi sempre di più nel basso ventre e poi giù, sempre più giù.

Servirono lunghi, interminabili momenti affinché Shadow riuscisse di nuovo a respirare e i suoi polmoni ad essere più leggeri, liberi da quel peso che li opprimeva, da quei fumi scottanti che gli corrodevano i bronchi. Sonic glieli stava succhiando via tutti, quei calori, li stava assorbendo per poi soffiarli via come il vento più freddo in una gelida notte invernale. «Oh…!» Un sospiro beato sfuggì al moro.

Sonic ancora continuava, senza fermarsi, ma ora andava lento, intenzionato a farlo penare (già, proprio lui, che era sempre così veloce). Voleva risentirlo, voleva sentire un'altra volta quel gemito anche a costo di perdere ogni straccio di dignità rimastagli. Alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Shadow, intenzionato a scorgerne le espressioni di godimento, i leggeri sussulti, gli impercettibili brividi che dal collo scendevano fino al bacino. E Shadow nel frattempo soffriva, soffriva come un cane, perché quella tortura stava durando fin troppo.

Infine, sollevò il busto e si appoggiò coi gomiti culla sabbia; Sonic lo stava guardando e giocava con la sua intimità, ci passava la lingua sopra, la baciava, la prendeva in bocca con una delicatezza disarmante: tutto perché voleva sconfiggerlo, vederlo ai propri piedi e supplicante nonostante fosse lui ora a trovarsi tra le sue gambe. Shadow prontamente prese con una mano i suoi capelli e li tirò verso l'alto. «Ti diverti?»

Sonic gemette per il dolore, ma abbozzò un sorriso, segno che quel trattamento gli era tutt'altro che sgradito. Forse, per una volta, poteva essere lui la vittima. Era sempre lui l'eroe, quello ad avere la meglio e non farsi mai male. Stava diventando noioso. «Chissà», ridacchiò.

Shadow non perse tempo e gli abbassò di nuovo la testa sul proprio membro. Sonic oppose resistenza, ma la spinta di Shadow era troppo forte e fu costretto a prenderlo nuovamente nella propria bocca. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse.

«Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo, vero?» Gli chiese il più grande, dandogli il ritmo con la propria mano, tirandogli ancora di più i capelli. Il tono con cui espresse la domanda fu strano, non sensuale e neppure beffardo, ma caldo, leggermente amorevole, forse. Chissà, magari voleva assicurarsi che Sonic non si sentisse costretto.

Ma Sonic continuava a succhiare e non rispose alla sua domanda: era talmente assorto che non l'aveva nemmeno sentita, troppo concentrato a lasciar emergere tutto ciò che lo faceva sentire più leggero.

«Ehi». Shadow gli tirò di nuovo i capelli verso l'alto e Sonic fu costretto di nuovo a staccarsi.

«Eh?» Chiese, senza capire, con gli occhi lucidi, le labbra gonfie e bagnate per la saliva.

«Ti rendi conto di quello che stai facendo?»

«Ah…» Sonic abbassò lo sguardo, smettendo di fluttuare per un attimo e riprendendo i fili del proprio senno. Già, se ne rendeva conto? Probabilmente non ancora, ma al momento non importava. Quello che importava era che sapeva esattamente _perché_ lo stesse facendo. «Io mi sento leggero, ora». Iniziò, le parole ridotte a un sibilo: era molto difficile non perderle nel vento.

«Avevi ragione sai? Io non ho mai potuto avere una parte oscura. Non l'ho mai concepita». Deglutì. «Io sono sempre, sempre stato un bravo ragazzo, Shad. Ma non voglio stasera, ora che tu mi hai tolto la maschera». Si fece avanti con le mani, mettendosi sopra di lui, il suo viso distante da quello di Shadow solo di qualche millimetro.

«Voglio essere sporco. Voglio essere sporcato». Si abbassò verso il suo orecchio. Gli leccò il lobo e lo morse, facendolo sanguinare. «Voglio essere un cattivo ragazzo. Solo per questa notte».

Prima che potesse reagire, Sonic era a schiena a terra, con la testa e il bacino doloranti. Sopra di sé c'era Shadow, che con un colpo di reni aveva invertito le posizioni e ora era lui quello a controllare la situazione. I suoi occhi rubino si piantarono in quelli smeraldo dell'altro, che rimase pietrificato a quella visione.

«Io ti giuro, Sonic The Hedgehog, che tirerò fuori tutta dell'oscurità dal tuo cuore. La farò uscire, che tu lo voglia o no, e lascerò che si impossessi di te. La sfogherai tutta su di me e diventerà la mia ombra. Forse ti umilierai in questo modo, forse non ti riconoscerai più ma non mi importa. _Tu lo farai_ , Faker, perché è quello che anche tu desideri. Perché io l'ho vista e ora non puoi più fingere di essere lo stesso di sempre. Ora sai che c'è e non ti fermerai qui. Anche a te, in fondo, piace e continuerà a piacerti perché, sotto sotto, ti da quella libertà che sai di non poter avere».

Il vento cessò di nuovo.

Improvvisamente, ogni cosa sembrò tornare ad uno stato di immobilità apparente. Sonic alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, proprio lassù, dove le stelle fisse riposano in eterno. Poi, lentamente, voltò il viso, perdendosi di nuovo in quel mare di petrolio di cui era terrorizzato. Forse era per quello che gli faceva paura, perché quella perfetta oscurità gli ricordava il buio che riposava all'interno delle proprie viscere.

Che strano, ora non sembrava così terribile. Ora raggiungere l'orizzonte non sembrava più così impossibile. Forse perché, in quel momento, sentiva che qualcosa era uscito dal proprio corpo, qualcosa che lo teneva legato a terra e gli faceva sentire il peso degli organi, del sangue e delle ossa. Sentiva di star volando nel cielo, esattamente come quando lui e Shadow salvarono la terra sospesi nel vuoto.

Chiuse gli occhi. «Portami via, Shadow».

Poi, tutto ricominciò a scorrere. Fu il vento a riscuotere Shadow da quell'apatia che le parole di Sonic avevano causato. Portarlo via? Non era sicuro di cosa intendesse, ma poteva intuirlo. Accolse la sua richiesta. «Allora lasciati andare».

Senza esitare, si abbassò sul suo viso, suggellando quelle parole con un bacio, profondo, sensuale, bagnato. Sonic gemette, iniziò a strusciarsi contro il suo corpo, si aggrappò alla sua pelle come a urlare che ne voleva di più. Shadow, per conto suo, abbassò le mani verso il bacino di Sonic e gli tolse il più rapidamente possibile i pantaloni, lasciandolo completamente nudo. I contatti tra loro si fecero più violenti, i graffi e i morsi più profondi. La schiena di Shadow e il petto di Sonic erano ormai martoriati, pieni di segni che forse avrebbero lasciato le cicatrici. La competitività che li caratterizzava era tornata e ora si aggirava tra i due corpi più potente che mai.

«Puoi fare di meglio», lo provocò Sonic, con una voce gutturale, quasi disumana.

Il moro, allora, gli mise prontamente una mano al collo. «Sicuro di volerlo?» e iniziò a stringere.

Il viso di Sonic divenne rosso, ma un sorriso gli si disegnò sulle gote. «Più forte».

Shadow sgranò leggermente gli occhi, poi fece come richiesto. Il volto di Sonic divenne rapidamente paonazzo, ma il sorriso non si affievolì neanche di un millimetro. «Più… forte…»

Shadow strinse ancora di più, ma questa volta si trattenne, perché a muoverlo non era la furia di poco prima. Evidentemente, Sonic aveva preso quel "lasciati andare" davvero molto alla lettera. Fortunatamente, il ragazzo coi capelli blu sembrò soddisfatto, perché nonostante il volto ormai rosso e gli occhi lucidi stava ancora sorridendo. «Ah, così…!» Annaspò.

Il moro non perse tempo. Alzò una mano e avvicino l'indice e il medio alla sua bocca. Sonic prontamente la apri, leccò e succhio le sue dita con un'espressione indecente dipinta sul viso. Allora, Shadow abbassò la mano, sempre più in basso, sempre più in basso, fin quando non raggiunse _quel buco_ che gli serviva. Infilò, molto lentamente, entrambe le dita e Sonic sussultò, inarcando la schiena.

«Oh, dio…!» Sospirò il più giovane, ormai fuori di sé: la voce non sembrava nemmeno più la sua. La mano di Shadow era ancora fissa sulla sua gola, impedendogli si respirare adeguatamente, ma inspirare quel poco di aria che riusciva fu ancora più difficile quando Shadow iniziò a spingerle sue dita dentro di lui. Sonic si sentì morire. Dio, quanto era bello, di questo passo non avrebbe resistito ancora molto. Non era certo di sopravvivere fino alla mattina dopo. Un piacere così (oh sì shadow continua che bello _stringi più forte non smettere continua continua oddio sì è proprio lì mi piace sì sì continua_ ) non poteva essere reale. E se lo era, ci doveva essere sicuramente una fregatura da qualche parte, una sorta di punizione per poter godere in quel modo.

Ad un tratto, il più giovane ebbe un mancamento. La testa gli girava e stava per perdere i sensi. Diede un colpo a Shadow sulla mano, che istantaneamente capì e lasciò la presa. Il ragazzo dai capelli blu prese un bel respiro, riprendendo lentamente il suo colore normale. Shadow gli lasciò il tempo per riprendersi. «È così facile ucciderti, Faker?» Lo prese in giro, ma a Sonic sembrò che il suo tono fosse meno beffardo del solito.

«Eh…». Sorrise Sonic, assicurandosi le lacrime agli occhi per lo sforzo. «Pensavo di avere molto più fiato di così, con tutte le corse che faccio». Shadow sospirò, impassibile. Tuttavia, a chi lo conosceva bene (e Sonic era uno di questi. Forse) era chiaro che le sue labbra si erano piegate in un leggero sorriso.

«Avanti», riprese Sonic, allargando le gambe. C'era qualcosa di incredibilmente bello nell'umiliarsi così, nel sentirsi sporco e indecente come mai era stato. «Ti sto aspettando».

Shadow si mise tra le sue gambe e appoggiò la punta sulla sua apertura. «Oh, te lo farò penare, Faker». Ed infilò, piano piano, solo la parte iniziale.

«Ah-!» Sonic inarcò la schiena, aprì la bocca in un gemito silenzioso. La lentezza di Shadow era disarmante, non poteva sopportarla e la sua carne batteva sulle proprie pareti.

«Scotta, Shad…» Ansimò, «scotta tantissimo».

Shadow chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricomporsi, di trattenersi dall'infilarlo più veloce di quanto voleva. No, sarebbe stata una lunga e sofferta discesa verso l'oblio.

Lentamente, lo infilò ancora un po', un pezzo piccolo: non era nemmeno a metà. Sonic emise un secondo gemito di dissenso. Era sempre stato impaziente, ma questa volta non avrebbe ottenuto quello che voleva tanto facilmente. Ancora, lo infilò dentro un poco.

«Shadow, ti prego… Non ce la faccio…»

Il più grande sorrise, sadico e soddisfatto. «Pensi basti supplicarmi?»

«Lo voglio così tanto».

«Abbi pazienza. Lascia che ti trasformi nel bambino cattivo che vuoi essere».

E lo spinse ancora dentro di lui: era a poco più di metà. Il più giovane socchiuse gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro quasi fino a farlo sanguinare. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare? Torturarlo fin quando non sarebbe uscito di senno totalmente? Si, probabilmente era quello il suo piano, anche se la razionalità di Sonic se ne era già andata da un pezzo. Quel tipo di piacere era pericoloso, era ciò che se usato bene trasformava gli esseri umani in mostri, poteva essere un'arma micidiale e Shadow era esperto di armi, le sapeva usare molto bene contro il nemico.

Furono minuti di lunga e sofferente attesa quelli che seguirono, dove Shadow lo penetrava lentamente e Sonic impazziva ogni secondo di più. Quando finalmente l'altro fu entrato del tutto, Sonic emise un sospiro di puro godimento. «Finalmente…!».

Shadow si limitò a guardarlo, consapevole che non avrebbe smesso di torturarlo. Iniziò a muoversi,

avanti e indietro

avanti e indietro

avanti e indietro,

un ritmo regolare, pari a quello delle lancette dei secondi di un orologio, ogni suo movimento era fisso e controllato. Sonic iniziò a mugugnare di piacere e delusione nello stesso momento. «Sei troppo lento».

«Lo so bene».

«Più veloce, ne ho bisogno».

Ma Shadow non aumentò la velocità. Anzi, più Sonic lo pregava, più rallentava, fin quando le spinte non divennero talmente delicate da essere impercettibili. Nel frattempo il moro godeva, godeva nel vedere la luce della razionalità di Sonic abbandonare sempre di più i suoi occhi. Stava assomigliando sempre di più a un pezzo di carne pulsante di sangue, gonfio di desiderio e lussuria.

«Oh, Shad… Non ce la faccio più…!». Lo supplicò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. «Mi stai uccidendo così-».

«È proprio quello che voglio». Sussurrò Shadow, un sibilo degno del diavolo tentatore.

Sonic era bagnato, eccitato all'inverosimile, perché anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso a mente lucida essere trattato così gli piaceva tantissimo. Sentirsi sporco in quel modo gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene di un'emozione mai provata. Era come un vulcano pronto a esplodere. Si, l'adrenalina era definitivamente una droga.

Si aggrappò al collo di Shadow, aggiungendo altri graffi a quelli già presenti. Di rimando, Shadow iniziò a spingere più veloce e più forte, come se non volesse essere da meno. Iniziarono entrambi a gemere, a sospirare e mugugnare di piacere, perché era bellissimo e doloroso per entrambi e lo sapevano benissimo.

«Più veloce, più veloce», ansimò il più giovane, «Ti prego più veloce più forte è bellissimo _oh shadow oh ti prego ti prego_ » Queste parole uscivano dalle sue labbra come un mantra. Non avrebbe resistito ancora molto eppure più continuavano più si sentiva di volare in alto, lassù sopra le nuvole del cielo. Poteva vederle, poteva sentire il vento che gli accarezzava la pelle e l'aria farsi sempre più rarefatta. Era bellissimo. Poi, ad un certo punto, un forte dolore alla guancia sinistra lo fece tornare coi piedi per terra.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide Shadow con la mano alzata: doveva avergli appena tirato uno schiaffo. Sonic si leccò le labbra e sorrise. «Mi hai fatto male».

«Non mi dire».

Sonic rispose con una risata e poi, improvvisamente, la sua mano aperta finì sulla guancia di Shadow, che rimase col viso girato di lato per qualche secondo. Ogni cosa era una gara tra loro, lo sarebbe sempre stato. «Brutto bastardo…» Soffiò Shadow, mentre un ghigno si faceva strada sul suo volto.

Il sorriso e le pupille di Sonic allargarono. «Fammi male», sussurrò. «Più forte».

Shadow non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Lo colpì di nuovo, sull'altra guancia e, dio mio, fargli male e vederlo godere era la cosa più bella del mondo. Le spinte iniziarono a farsi sempre più forti, più numerose, più veloci e Sonic impazziva, volava sempre più in alto, espelleva tutta la sporcizia con le urla e col sudore. "Voglio urlare!" esclamava il più giovane. "Urla quanto vuoi, qui nessuno ti sentirà». rispondeva l'altro. E Sonic si mise dunque a urlare e le sue parole si persero nelle profondità del mare silente, che ogni cosa ascoltava, ma muto rimaneva.

Si baciavano, si graffiavano, si mordevano, si colpivano, si leccavano il sangue a vicenda. Era una battaglia a tutti gli effetti: c'erano il sudore, i sospiri, le grida, il sangue, i due corpi uno sopra l'altro, l'adrenalina, la voglia di vincere e persino l'istinto omicida. Gli occhi di Shadow erano sempre più cremisi, iniettati di sangue e fissavano Sonic con una fame morbosa: voleva sbranarlo vivo, Sonic ne era certo.

Mentre i loro corpi continuavano a dondolare in quella danza indecente, Sonic urlava, gemeva, piagnucolava con un animale, supplicava Shadow di non fermarsi, di andare più veloce e più forte, di fargli più male, implorava di volerne ancora, balbettava che non gli sarebbe mai bastato, che non riusciva a smettere. Ed era così indecente, così sporco, sconcio e perverso il modo in cui lo diceva, le parole che usava, il suo tono, che lui stesso avrebbe rabbrividito al solo pensarci qualche ora dopo. In quel momento non gli importava, sarebbe potuto finire il mondo e comunque non gliene sarebbe fregato niente, perché in quel momento non era più Sonic l'eroe, ma era Sonic _il cattivo ragazzo_ , che dava libero sfogo alla propria parte più egocentrica, esibizionista ed egoista.

Nessuno dei due ora stava più ragionando. Forse si amavano, forse si odiavano o forse nessuna o forse entrambe le cose. Entrambi, però, si compensavano a vicenda, in qualche modo si completavano e ne erano consapevoli. Non se lo sarebbero mai detti, perché scontrarsi era l'unico modo con cui sapevano comunicare e la loro era una guerra che nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di perdere.

Tempo di prendere un respiro, perché stava usando tutte le sue forze, che Shadow si ritrovò improvvisamente con la schiena a terra e Sonic sopra di sé. Era stato fulmineo, come al solito, ma non importava, questo non significava che non avrebbe potuto tenere in mano le redini della situazione.  
Sonic non aspettò neanche un secondo. Iniziò a muoversi, a danzare sul suo bacino, a saltellare

su e giù

su e giù

su e giù,

come prima si era mossa la mano di Shadow. E, a sua volta, quest'ultimo muoveva il bacino in alto con tutta la forza che aveva. I gemiti di Sonic si facevano sempre più forti, sempre più osceni, Shadow non capiva più se urlasse di dolore o piacere. Aveva quasi paura di starlo spaccando in due.

Shadow gemeva, grugniva, dalla sua gola uscivano rochi suoni di creatura non umana, degni del demone più disinibito dell'inferno. Al contempo Sonic si sollevava, si sollevava ancora più in alto, ora era quasi al limite dell'atmosfera e poteva vedere distintamente i satelliti e le stelle. Non si era mai sentito così vicino a _quell'orizzonte_ come in quel momento. Le loro grida si univano sempre più in un unico suono stridulo e disumano. Ormai c'era vicino: era quasi fuori dall'atmosfera. «Ah, ci sono quasi...!» Fu l'ultima cosa che Sonic riuscì a sussurrare.

Shadow sentì che tutta la lava, dai propri polmoni, si riversò nel proprio bacino, fino al basso ventre ed esplose nel corpo di Sonic. Sonic accolse tutto quel magma bollente, come se fosse l'ultima spinta che gli serviva per raggiungere lo spazio, fin quando non si liberò totalmente a sua volta sugli addominali e sul petto di Shadow. Un mugugno soffocato uscì dalle labbra di entrambi e si perse tra il suono delle onde trasportate dal mare.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi smeraldo osservò le stelle, il capo gettato all'indietro e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto dello spazio. Libero, leggero, privo di qualsiasi vincolo. L'oscurità nel proprio cuore non gli faceva più paura e non la percepiva neanche più. Era scomparsa? Era finalmente divenuto l'essere puro che doveva essere?

Com'era bello essere sospesi li, gli ricordò l'onnipotenza provata durante la battaglia spaziale con Shadow. Abbozzò una risata. «Eh eh… che bello…»

Si accasciò in avanti, sul corpo di Shadow. Percepì alcuni fruscii, una mano sulla propria schiena e sui propri capelli e, infine, una voce, calda e solitaria: «Non inseguire quell'orizzonte, se non vuoi diventare come me».

Ci fu un'ultima folata di vento.

Poi, Sonic ricadde dallo spazio sulla superficie terrestre.

Il mare fu l'ultima cosa che vide. Era di un nero meraviglioso. Gli sembrò di caderci dentro.

E tutto si fece buio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella vita reale fate i bravi ragazzi, usate le protezioni, usate il lubrificante, assicuratevi di raggiungere consenso esplicito per fare certe cose soprattutto se potenzialmente pericolose, etc. ... insomma, la licenza poetica esiste anche nei porno.
> 
> Ironia a parte, preannuncio che i prossimi 3 capitoli saranno belli grossi (poi segue solo il capitolo finale) quindi allacciate le cinture.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto fin qui, spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta finora e che continuerà a piacervi nei prossimi capitoli ☆
> 
> -daffodil_damask


	4. Diamante - parte 1

**2:22 AM**

Erano ormai le due di notte passate quando Tails si accorse di essersi di nuovo addormentato nella propria officina, con ancora la chiave inglese in mano. «Ah, diamine. L'ho fatto di nuovo», sbuffò il biondo, alzando il busto dal tavolo e massaggiandosi il collo dolorante a causa della posizione scomoda. Il Tornado aveva avuto bisogno della ennesima riparata dopo l'ultimo attacco di Eggman ed era stato necessario sistemarlo subito se volevano farsi trovare preparati per un altro combattimento.

Osservò per un'ultima volta l'aereo prima di spegnere la luce e salire le scale: era davvero soddisfatto del proprio operato. Quel marchingegno era ormai diventato tutta la propria vita, al pari di un compagno di vita. «Buonanotte, Tornado», sbadigliò Tails, sorridendo, per poi chiudere la porta a chiave e salire le scale, verso il proprio alloggio.

Fissò le luci ancora spente. Chissà se Sonic era tornato? Probabilmente no. Di solito aveva sempre un occhio di riguardo quando Tails si addormentava là sotto: "Tails, vieni a dormire, dai", diceva. O anche: "Oh, di nuovo?! Datti una controllata o mettiti una sveglia, non posso essere tuo padre!" A volte, semplicemente, invece di svegliarlo Sonic gli metteva una coperta addosso o lo portava direttamente a letto (di tanto in tanto gli faceva anche qualche scherzo, come scarabocchiargli il viso con un pennarello indelebile che Tails ci metteva ore a lavare via).

Questa notte non era successo nulla di tutto ciò. Si chiese se per caso, a causa della sonnolenza, non avesse notato magari un biglietto o un post-it lasciato dal più grande. C'era, però, sempre la possibilità che fosse semplicemente rincasato e andato a dormire, forse stanco di fargli da balia. Non sarebbe stato così assurdo per Sonic, visto che quando era irritato (il che accadeva molto spesso quando voleva dormire a tutti i costi) diventava intrattabile. Poteva essere successo qualcosa che lo aveva fatto innervosire.

…O, più semplicemente, magari era semplicemente andato a letto perché non aveva avuto voglia di trasportare Tails fino al suo letto. Si, suonava decisamente probabile. Tuttavia, sarà per curiosità, sarà per prudenza, sarà perché per qualche motivo Tails sentiva che qualcosa non andava, decise di andare a controllare in camera di Sonic. Salì le scale e bussò.

Nessuna risposta. Giustamente, stava dormendo.

Bussò di nuovo, ancora niente. Appoggiò le orecchie alla porta, trattenendo il respiro, in attesa di sentire un fruscio, un movimento nel letto, un mugugno di dissenso.

Nulla.

Poteva essere, però, che lo stesse prendendo in giro e che Sonic stesse evitando di far rumore perché gli scocciava aprire. Tipico di lui.

Oppure, opzione ancora più probabile considerando la pigrizia dell'amico, stava ronfando come un sasso e non aveva sentito. Tipico di lui anche questo.

Eppure, da lì dentro non solo non sentiva nulla, ma non _percepiva_ addirittura alcuna presenza amica. L'intuito, a volte, fa strani giochi, soprattutto quando si è compagni di vita.

«Sonic? Sono Tails».

Ancora silenzio.

«Sonic? Svegliati! Ci sei?»

L'unica risposta che Tails ricevette fu lo scricchiolio del legno. Ormai arresosi che in quella stanza non ci fosse anima viva, decise comunque di entrare.

«Sonic, sto entrando», disse, per abitudine.

Come si aspettava, era vuota. Evidentemente Sonic si era perso a fare una delle sue solite corse, non era la prima volta che capitava, eppure Tails fu preso da una sorta di inquietudine. Sì, che Sonic non tornasse succedeva spesso, ma il biondo percepiva che qualcosa era diverso, che c'era un _nonsoché_ che non andasse. L'intuito fa strani scherzi, soprattutto se si è compagni di vita: ti fa sentire istantaneamente quando al tuo amico è successo qualcosa di brutto o non sta bene.

Deglutì. Calmo, doveva stare calmo: era solo un cattivo presentimento e nulla di più. Attivò il proprio orologio da polso e chiamò Sonic. Si, ora avrebbe risposto. Era solo per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene.

Non ancora.

Dai, forse stava dormendo. Ci avrebbe messo un po' a riprendersi, a capire che qualcuno lo stava chiamando e a rispondere. Forse avrebbe addirittura riattaccato. Dannazione, ma quanti secondi erano passati? Trenta secondi, non di più, ne era certo.

…Come? Come poteva essere già passato un minuto? D'accordo dargli il tempo di svegliarsi, ma ora si stava esagerando! Ah, com'era pigro, il buon vecchio Sonic. Doveva sbrigarsi, non poteva mica stare tutta la notte ad attenderlo.

Avanti, su. Quanto tempo aveva intenzione di metterci?

Due minuti. Erano passati due dannatissimi minuti.

L'orologio squillava a vuoto. Tails fermò la chiamata, iniziando a sentire l'ansia crescere. Calma, non c'era motivo di farsi prendere dal panico.

Poteva sempre riprovare. Magari si era semplicemente scocciato a rispondere perché non voleva essere disturbato.

Ci riprovò. Attese altri due minuti. Niente.

Riprovò ancora, tre, quattro, cinque volte: nulla di nulla.

No, era troppo strano. Doveva assolutamente essere successo qualcosa, perché non era mai capitato che non rispondesse a così tante chiamate. Forse aveva perso il cellulare da qualche parte? Sì, poteva sempre essere, alla fine era un gran pasticcione. Ma come poteva averlo perduto? Era ben fissato al suo polso e Tails li aveva costruiti apposta per fare in modo che perderli fosse quasi impossibile. Quasi.

Magari era stato sfortunato, magari uno dei ganci si era misteriosamente allentato per una coincidenza fortuita, si era staccato e il cinturino si era allentato e Sonic non aveva notato che gli era caduto. O magari quando gli era caduto si era rotto e Sonic non aveva potuto fare nulla per ripararlo. Certo, era così. Ora stava sicuramente tornando indietro per ripararlo. Forse era meglio attenderlo. Sarebbe stata questione di poco tempo. Si mise seduto sul suo letto e aspettò.

Altri quindici minuti.

Basta, non riusciva ad attendere un minuto di più. L'ansia stava crescendo e aveva bisogno di sentire una voce amica. D'istinto, chiamò la prima persona che gli venne in mente.

**3:00 AM**

Quando l'orologio di Amy iniziò a squillare erano ormai le tre di notte. Si chiese chi potesse essere a quell'ora tarda, senza imprecare non poche parole poco gentili nella propria testa. Certa che fosse Sonic che tentava di farle l'ennesimo scherzo, rimase stupita quando lesse il mittente della chiamata. Cosa poteva volere Tails alle tre del mattino? Non era solito chiamare a quelle ore se non per le emergenze. Presa dalla preoccupazione, Amy rispose alla chiamata quasi subito. «...Pronto?» Chiese, con la voce leggermente impastata per il sonno.

«Amy? Sono Tails. Io… uhm…» La sua voce giungeva un poco spaurita. «Io… scusami se ti disturbo ma… Sonic non è ancora tornato a casa».

Amy si passò una mano sul viso: l'aveva davvero chiamata solo per quello? «È Sonic, Tails. Sarà sparito chissà dove come è solito fare». Sbuffò Amy, già intenzionata a rimettersi a letto.

«Lo so, lo so! L'ho pensato anche io, ma l'ho chiamato e… non mi ha risposto».

«Si sarà addormentato da qualche parte».

«Lo so, lo so!» Tails era esasperato, non sapeva come comunicarle la preoccupazione che gli stringeva la pancia perché veniva da un'intuizione che poteva pure essere errata. «È che… Ho un brutto presentimento. Non so perché, ma ce l'ho. L'ho chiamato tante volte, Amy, davvero. Non mi ha risposto neanche una volta. E… Non ha mai fatto così. Lo so che è una cosa stupida ma… non lo so, sento che c'è qualcosa che non va. Ho paura gli sia successo qualcosa».

A quel punto, la ragazza iniziò a preoccuparsi. Il tono di Tails si era fatto più cupo e ansioso. Ragionando, il comportamento di Sonic iniziò a sembrare strano pure ad Amy. Inoltre, Tails era il miglior amico di Sonic e, se aveva un brutto presentimento lui (ed Amy era molto superstiziosa, a volte), non poteva essere un caso.

Tuttavia, ora doveva essere lei a tenere le redini della situazione, perché non solo Tails era il più piccolo, ma era anche quello più spaventato tra i due. Doveva cercare di calmarlo, anche se il vago dubbio che potesse essere accaduto qualcosa le stava facendo battere il cuore al ritmo di una locomotiva impazzita.

«Ehi, Tails. Alla fine, è sempre Sonic, no? Anche se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa sono sicura che sta bene. Dobbiamo avere fiducia in lui, va bene?» Cercò di mostrarsi il più positiva e ottimista possibile. «Adesso mi vesto e vengo da te? Nel frattempo, proverò a chiamarlo anche io».

«Si… Grazie, Amy», riattaccò l'altro.

Amy si alzò dal letto, si vestì in fretta e furia e nel frattempo tentò di chiamare Sonic. Altre chiamate senza risposta. "Dannazione, Sonic. Spero che dovunque tu stia spaccando il fondoschiena a qualcuno", pensò lei, mentre quel brutto presentimento di cui parlava Tails iniziò a farsi strada anche nella sua mente.

La casa di Tails non era lontana e l'avrebbe raggiunta in pochi minuti. Durante il tragitto cercò di contattare Sonic altre volte, ma nessuna delle chiamate ricevette risposta.

**3:23 AM**

Quando Tails sentì bussare alla porta di casa, corse ad aprirla con la speranza che il proprio amico fosse tornato. Non era lui.

«Amy!» Esclamò lui, contento di non essere più da solo.

«Tails…» Lei entrò, con voce tremante e sguardo cupo. «Ho chiamato Sonic una decina di volte. Non risponde. Hai ragione, c'è qualcosa di strano».

Tails deglutì: anche lui aveva provato a chiamarlo e l'esito non era stato diverso. «Mentre ti stavo aspettando», e indicò con un cenno del capo il computer appoggiato sul tavolo del salotto, «ho provato a rintracciare il suo orologio. Ma siamo sfortunati, stasera. Non sono riuscito a trovarlo». Abbassò lo sguardo, sconsolato. «O è finito tra le montagne o è più difficile del previsto».

«Non può essere complicato per te, li hai costruiti tu!» Esclamò Amy, allargando le braccia in segno di dissenso.

«Lo so, lo so...Sto solo cercando di non pensare che sia accaduto qualcosa».

«Dobbiamo fidarci». replicò la ragazza, decisa (o almeno provava a sembrarlo), «Te l'ho detto, il fatto che _forse_ sia accaduto qualcosa non significa che sia successo qualcosa _a lui_ ».

«Dici che c'è stato l'ennesimo attacco da parte di Eggman?» Il biondo si passò una mano sugli occhi, pensieroso, stanco, affranto. «…No, avrebbe avvertito se fosse stato così».

«Lo penso anche io». Amy si portò una mano al petto: il cuore le batteva così forte che sembrava uscirle dal petto. Doveva stare calma, non era più la ragazzina spaurita di un tempo, che piangeva non appena Sonic rischiava la vita nel pericolo più piccolo. No, ora era una _donna_ , lo aveva accompagnato nelle sue avventure, lo aiutava tuttora contro Eggman e quando c'erano nemici più forti lei lo sosteneva da lontano. Lo aveva osservato innumerevoli volte schivare razzi, colpi di robot gigante e di armi da fuoco, sopravvivere a cadute potenzialmente mortali, fuggire appena in tempo da isole pronte ad esplodere.

No, andava tutto bene. Sonic non si era fatto nulla, forse aveva avuto qualche complicazione e presto sarebbe tornato, ne era certa. O almeno, avrebbe voluto esserlo. Perché in quel momento anche lei era spaventata e preoccupata.

Sperò davvero fosse stata l'ansia di Tails a contagiarla, eppure più i minuti passavano più era convinta che fosse accaduto qualcosa di grave. Era inutile: per quanto si sforzasse, non poteva stare senza Sonic. Certo, non vederlo per tanto tempo non era più difficile come quando era adolescente: ora era cresciuta, aveva più di vent'anni e Sonic non era più il suo primo pensiero. A volte non notava neanche la sua assenza perché aveva altre cose da fare, senza contare che la sua presenza spesso la infastidiva perché Sonic sapeva essere terribilmente irritante quando ci si metteva.

Però, sotto sotto, tutte le volte lei sapeva che sarebbe tornato, che se anche fosse stato dall'altra parte del mondo prima o poi sarebbe rincasato perché, "Dio mio, non c'è nulla di più comodo del mio letto e i tuoi chili dog sono imbattibili, Ames!", così diceva. Il solo, vago e ipotetico dubbio che ci fosse la possibilità che non lo avrebbero rivisto era bastato a farla andare in ansia. "Oh, Amy. Sei ancora una bambina", disse a sé stessa.

«Senti Tails, proviamo ancora un po' a rintracciare il suo orologio, forse con un po' di fortuna ce la faremo. Io, intanto, provo a chiamarlo».

«Se rispondesse… sarebbe molto più facile. Potrei tracciare la comunicazione».

«E allora speriamo davvero risponda». E, anche se poco speranzosa, fece partire l'ennesima chiamata.

**3:42 AM**

Tuuu, tuuu.

_Uh? Che cos'è questo suono? È da prima che lo sento._

Tuuu, tuuu.

_Ancora? Lasciami in pace, voglio solo dormire. Perché non smette?_

Tuuu, tuuu.

_Basta, basta. Ti prego, lasciami in pace. Non ce la faccio più._

Tuuu, tuuu.

_Cosa c'è? Perché mi chiami? Cosa vuoi? Io ora sono lontano, non posso venire._

Tuuu, tuuu.

_Ti prego, basta. Perché ora è così forte? Dio no, mi spaccherai le orecchie così. Basta, basta smettila, no basta aumentare volume è fortissimo tipregobastamisanguinanoleorecchiecosìio_

Sonic aprì gli occhi. La prima cosa che riuscì a intravedere fu una luce blu proveniente dal proprio polso e da esso veniva un rumore che conosceva bene: era il suono di una chiamata in arrivo.

Tuuu, tuuu.

Allora era quello il suono che lo tormentava nel sonno. Che cosa stava succedendo? Chi è che lo disturbava? Si stava tanto bene lì, cullato dal vento: faceva anche un gran fresco.

Quel rumore d'inferno non la voleva proprio smettere, a costo di tormentarlo tutta la notte. Intontito, allungò un dito verso le schermo. Che strano, il proprio braccio si muoveva così lentamente, faceva quasi ridere. La vista era ancora appannata, perciò non riuscì a leggere il mittente.

Accettò la chiamata.

Lentamente (ma davvero molto, molto lentamente, era come se si muovesse a rallentatore) avvicinò il polso destro alle labbra.

«…Chi è?» Chiese, con voce impastata. Sentì le parole uscire dalla propria bocca con le vocali ben scandite, quasi avessero raddoppiato la loro durata.

Quando Amy sentì la voce di Sonic, il peso che aveva sullo stomaco scomparve di colpo. Tails tirò un sospiro di sollievo, mentre lei per poco non si mise a piangere per la tensione finalmente sciolta.  
«Sonic!» Esclamò, felice e con voce tremante. Si mise una mano sulle labbra, cercando di ricomporsi. Ma che cosa le stava succedendo? Solo quella notte era tornata indietro di sette o otto anni. E Sonic detestava quando faceva così. "Beh, chissenefrega. Deve imparare quanto le sue azioni facciano preoccupare gli altri", pensò lei.

Sdraiato sulla spiaggia, ancora assonnato, Sonic ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare di chi fosse quella voce. Gli parve acuta e bella e il suo tono entusiasta lo scosse leggermente. In quel momento non gli diede fastidio. «Uh...Amy...?»

«Dove sei? Tu non sei tornato e non rispondevi. Ti abbiamo chiamato innumerevoli volte…» La ragazza si morse le unghie. «Io e Tails eravamo molto preoccupati».

«Ah… Sto bene, sto bene… Mi sono addormentato…» Sospirò, voltando il viso. Vide che c'erano i suoi vestiti poco lontano. Si allungò per prenderli e, dio santo, quanto era pesante il proprio braccio. Sentiva la testa leggera, tra le nuvole, eppure il proprio corpo pesava come un macigno ed era terribilmente faticoso spostarsi.

«Ti sei addormentato? Come sarebbe? E non hai sentito il suono delle chiamate nonostante siano minuti che proviamo a contattarti?!» Sbottò Amy, allibita. Tails sospirò e scosse la testa.

«Eh? Ah, no… è che…» E mentre diceva queste cose stava faticando a rimettersi i pantaloni. Che cos'era successo poco fa? Era da solo? Si ricordava di star camminando sulla spiaggia, poi c'era stata un'esplosione e…? «È che… Shadow…»

Amy e Tails allargarono gli occhi.

Shadow?

Ma certo, ecco cos'era successo. Sonic doveva essersi imbattuto in Shadow e i due si erano affrontati e forse Sonic aveva avuto la peggio. Tails ed Amy si guardarono: non stava dormendo quando lo avevano chiamato. _Era svenuto._

«Shadow? Come Shadow? Hai incontrato Shadow? Avete combattuto?» Chiese lei, sempre più preoccupata. Per quanto sapevano che Shadow non avrebbe ucciso Sonic senza un valido motivo, erano anche coscienti che era uno che non scherzava. C'era la possibilità che Sonic lo avesse provocato e Shadow avesse reagito peggio del solito.

Sonic, nel frattempo, stava arrancando per prendere la maglia. I pantaloni gli davano fastidio perché erano pieni di sabbia, ma non aveva la forza di pulirli. «Ah, Ames… ma quanto parli veloce? Ti capisco a malapena…» Sonic sentì le palpebre farsi più pesanti. «E si, ho combattuto con Shad… ma nulla di che…»

«Onestamente, dal tuo tono di voce non mi sembra proprio "nulla di che", Sonic». Amy per poco non andò su tutte le furie. Come poteva Sonic dimostrarsi scocciato dopo averli fatti preoccupare in quel modo? Perché doveva sempre essere così egoista? Mai una volta che pensasse anche agli altri, metteva solo sé stesso al primo posto. Tails dovette intuire la rabbia di Amy, perché prontamente prese il polso di lei e parlò al posto suo: «Sonic, non rispondevi. Non è da te. Noi ci siamo solo preoccupati. Smettila di comportarti come se ti dessimo fastidio».

Ci fu una pausa. A Tails sembrò di sentire un fruscio dall'altra parte. Ma che diavolo stava facendo? «Sonic, ascoltami. Sei svenuto? Sei ferito?»

Nel frattempo, Sonic era finalmente riuscito a rivestirsi completamente. Rimanere svegli stava diventando davvero impossibile. «Ferite… no, non credo. Svenuto… forse». Tentò di rialzarsi, lentamente, ma le ginocchia iniziarono a tremare. Dopo qualche secondo, cedettero e Sonic cadde rovinosamente a terra. Eppure, non riuscì a percepire alcun dolore. Era come se tutto fosse ovattato, dai suoni, agli odori, ai sensi. Il vento era l'unica cosa che percepiva chiaramente e lo cullava in una dolce ninna nanna.

Dall'altra parte, invece, Amy e Tails sentirono fin troppo bene il tonfo sordo della sua caduta. «Sonic?! Tutto bene?» Chiese Tails, iniziando seriamente a sospettare che Sonic stesse tutt'altro che bene.

«Ah… Non… non riesco a correre…» La voce di Sonic giunse ai due vibrante e roca. «Non riesco… ad alzarmi».

«Come non riesci ad alzarti?» questa volta fu Amy a parlare e non nascose il suo tono preoccupato. «Aspetta, Sonic… Ti veniamo a prendere… Ti veniamo a prendere, okay? Dicci solo dove ti trovi».

«Ve…nirmi a prendere?» Sonic esitò. C'era qualcosa che non andava, ma non riusciva a capire che cosa. Non voleva che venissero. Non voleva che _Amy_ venisse. Per qualche motivo aveva il presentimento che se lei lo avesse raggiunto sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di detestabilmente doloroso. Era per fastidio? No, non era per quello. Anzi, nonostante tutto la voce di lei gli stava provocando una leggera agitazione al cuore. Solo che ora Sonic la percepiva così lontana, l'agitazione: la sua testa stava ancora viaggiando oltre le nuvole, tra le stelle del firmamento.

«No, no… No, Amy non venire, non venire…» Cercò di esprimere con tutto sé stesso il suo dissenso, ma tutto ciò che uscì furono parole apatiche e per lo più sconnesse. «Non venire…Ah, mi fanno male le gambe».

«Come sarebbe non venire? E invece io vengo, Sonic! Dimmi dove sei, ti prego…» Amy si mise una mano alla bocca, incredula. Sonic non era in sé, non era per nulla lucido e la situazione doveva essere peggiore del previsto. Voltò lo sguardo verso Tails, che stava digitando tasti sul computer alla velocità della luce tentando di tracciare la conversazione per individuare la posizione di Sonic.

«No, no, non voglio, non venire…» Continuava a ripetere Sonic, come un mantra. Sollevò lo sguardo verso il mare. Era così nero. La voce di Amy si faceva sempre più bassa, il vento gli stava coprendo quasi tutti gli altri rumori. Iniziò a sentirsi sprofondare nella sabbia.

«Ti prego, dimmi dove sei!» Lo implorò lei, con le lacrime agli occhi. Dovevano sbrigarsi, forse lui era ferito gravemente e avrebbero dovuto agire il prima possibile.

«Io non lo so…» Sospirò lui, faticando a restare sveglio. «Ames, ti sento tanto lontana…»

Amy sentì di svenire. Non lo sapeva, Sonic non sapeva dov'era e da lì a poco forse avrebbe perso i sensi di nuovo. Tails, con fronte corrucciata, era ancora intento a smanettare con la tastiera. Sonic era da solo, da qualche parte, e nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. No, non potevano davvero essere _così tanto_ in difficoltà. Amy si sentì completamente inutile: non era neanche capace di scoprire una semplice informazione e andare in salvo alla persona più importante della propria vita.

Poi, come un'illuminazione, dall'altro lato dell'orologio sentì qualcosa. Era un suono lontano, ma estremamente famigliare. Le onde! Erano onde del mare! «Sonic, è il mare quello che sento? Sei sulla spiaggia?»

Le palpebre di Sonic si facevano sempre più pesanti, sempre più pesanti. Le sue membra iniziarono a rilassarsi, fin quando non gli sembrò di fluttuare di nuovo nello spazio siderale. «Si…» Sussurrò. «Vedo il mare, da qui… È bellissimo… C'è un bel vento». Fece una pausa. «Sto così bene».

Perfetto, Sonic era da qualche parte sulla spiaggia. Quell'informazione era meglio di niente. _Ma quale_? Poteva essere dovunque. Non bastava, avevano bisogno di più dettagli.

«Sonic, tieni duro, okay? Ascolta la mia voce, ho bisogno di informazioni più precise!» Lei alzò la voce, sentì che lui stava perdendo i sensi di nuovo e voleva cercare di tenerlo sveglio. Se solo Amy avesse saputo quanto quel gesto fu inutile.

Avrebbe potuto urlare con tutta la voce in corpo e Sonic non sarebbe riuscito a sentirla a un volume maggiore di come la sentiva in quel momento. Era così bassa, per lui, la voce squillante di Amy. La vista gli si stava appannando, sentiva di star diventando tutt'uno con il terreno, il vento lo rinfrescava a dovere. «Sono stanco, Ames. Sono tanto stanco. Ho sonno», disse lui, scandendo sempre meno le parole. Lo sguardo era perso verso la vastità del mare.

«Lo so, lo so che sei stanco. Ma cerca di resistere, per favore!» Lo supplicò ancora lei, mentre la razionalità stava lasciando spazio all'agitazione. Guardò Tails, poi di nuovo lo schermo dell'orologio. Non sapeva cosa fare. Stava per scoppiare in lacrime. «Ti prego, aspetta…»

«Scusa, scusa Ames… Sono… davvero tanto stanco…» Sospirò lui, le labbra inarcate in un leggero sorriso beato. Si sentiva in Paradiso. Le palpebre si erano, ormai, completamente chiuse. «Non…» Sentì il dolce sussurro del vento, amorevole come il canto di una madre. Poi perse i sensi.

**3:59 AM**

«Ce l'ho fatta!» Esclamò Tails, il tono pieno di gioia.

«Cosa? Cosa?!» Sbottò invece Amy, disperata per aver appena perso il contatto con Sonic. Doveva essere svenuto e ora si trovava da qualche parte su una spiaggia privo di sensi e senza forze, alla mercè di chiunque. Amy era terrorizzata. E se non fossero arrivati in tempo?

«Sono riuscito a localizzarlo!» Gli rispose lui, alzandosi in fretta dalla sedia. «È lontano, ma l'ho trovato. Andiamo al Tornado!» Tails corse verso il garage, seguito da Amy. Per fortuna, per fortuna che aveva finito di ripararlo quella sera stessa.

«Dov'è?» Chiese lei, preoccupata ma con un filo di speranza in più di prima.

«Lontano, come dovevamo aspettarci», rispose il biondo, entrando immediatamente nell'aereo e iniziando ad armeggiare coi comandi. Nel frattempo, Amy, ormai abituata a quella routine, premette il bottone che alzava la serranda del garage. «Non arriveremo prima di mezz'ora».

«Mezz'ora?!» Esclamò la ragazza, disperata. Era troppo tempo. Dannazione, perché Sonic doveva andare sempre così lontano?

Perché si spingeva sempre più lontano, spinto da una bramosia verso confini invalicabili e posti misteriosi? Non gli bastava quello che aveva già? Era così vitale correre per giorni senza stancarsi? Combattere contro Shadow solo per il gusto di farlo?

«Lo so, lo so. Ma più veloce di così non posso andare!» Nessuno poteva assicurare che in quel modo sarebbero giunti in tempo, Sonic avrebbe potuto essere svenuto per una grossa perdita di sangue ed essere ormai sulla soglia della morte.

No, non doveva pensarci. Sonic aveva affrontato difficoltà ben più grosse e se l'era sempre cavata.

 _Però poteva sempre essere_ , e quel pensiero lo tormentava, _poteva sempre essere che Shadow avesse perso il controllo._ In quel caso, le possibilità di sopravvivenza di Sonic si abbassavano notevolmente. Certo, se avesse avuto con sé i Chaos Emerald non ci sarebbe stato problema, ma così non era. In fondo, Shadow era un'arma di distruzione: se era in grado di distruggere Mobius, forse c'era la minima possibilità che fosse riuscito ad annientare anche il suo eroe. Inoltre, vedeva meglio ora che inseriva le coordinate sulla mappa del Tornado, Sonic ora si trovava in una spiaggia desolata e lontana da qualunque centro abitato. C'era solo il mare, la sabbia, e la vegetazione palmifera. Questo significava sì che il loro scontro non aveva messo in pericolo dei civili, ma anche che, nel caso fosse accaduto qualcosa di grosso, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto e, di conseguenza, non sarebbe giunto alle città vicine il minimo segnale di pericolo.

Tails scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare quei pensieri, e accese l'aereo; i motori iniziarono a scaldarsi e l'elica prese a girare. Pensare non sarebbe servito a nulla, dovevano agire subito e in fretta. «Sali, Amy! Dobbiamo aver fiducia in Sonic!» La incitò lui, pronto a partire, nonostante il petto gli battesse forte. Amy annui e salì prontamente dopo essersi messa tutta l'attrezzatura necessaria che Tails teneva sempre pronta sull'aereo.

Aveva ragione: dovevano avere fiducia. Con il cuore in gola, partirono. L'aereo iniziò a muoversi in avanti, sempre più veloce, più veloce, più veloce. Il carrello si sollevò da terra e in un attimo furono ad alta quota. Il vento li graffiava con le sue unghie gelide e il cielo stava iniziando a rannuvolarsi: un temporale era in procinto di arrivare.

**4:37 AM**

Amy e Tails erano ormai sopra il luogo dove le coordinate indicavano la posizione di Sonic. Tuttavia, una volta osservato il paesaggio, Tails fu preso dallo sconforto. Atterrare vicino sarebbe stato quasi impossibile.

La spiaggia era piccola e la sabbia avrebbe rischiato di arenare l'aereo. Il vento ora soffiava fortissimo e il mare era mosso, rendendo così inattuabile l'idea di un atterraggio in mare. La vegetazione era troppo fitta e non sembrava esserci uno spiazzo disponibile. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era atterrare ai limiti del boschetto e poi proseguire a piedi.

«Amy!» Urlò lui, in modo da farsi sentire sopra i turbinii del vento. «Posso solo atterrare al limitare del bosco di palme!».

Amy osservava il paesaggio, pensierosa, nella speranza di vedere qualche cosa che potesse indicare la presenza di Sonic: una scia lasciata sulla sabbia, qualcosa di colore blu… sarebbe bastato poco, ma erano troppo in alto e non era possibile scorgere nulla. Intanto, le onde del mare sembravano impazzite: era come se con il loro infrangersi sulla sabbia e con quel cupo rumore ringhiassero "andatevene, non siete i benvenuti qui". «E quindi come facciamo?» Gridò lei a sua volta.

Tails, dopo aver fatto un giro di ricognizione, iniziò dirigere l'aereo verso il basso. «Te lo spiegherò una volta che saremo a terra!»

Incominciò la manovra di atterraggio; dovette concentrarsi, perché il vento si stava facendo sempre più forte. Dietro, Amy si teneva stretta al sedile, mentre la preoccupazione per la salute del loro amico si univa alla paura di non arrivare vivi alla meta.

Fortunatamente, quando si parlava di veicoli aviari, pochi superavano la conoscenza e la bravura di Tails. Mantenne il sangue freddo e riuscì a completare l'atterraggio, pur in modo non perfetto come suo solito. Anzi, fu piuttosto complesso mantenere l'aereo in equilibrio e questo causò alcuni sbalzi nel momento in cui il carrello toccò il terreno. Tuttavia, fortunatamente, erano lì, erano arrivati. Amy necessitò di qualche secondo per riprendersi: aveva la nausea, le girava la testa e sentiva il cuore uscirle dal petto.

«Scusa, è stato un atterraggio complicato», disse Tails, girandosi verso di lei e guardandola con preoccupazione. «Va tutto bene? Hai sbattuto da qualche parte?»

«No… Sto bene», ansimò lei, pallida in viso come uno straccio. Si tolse l'attrezzatura e fece qualche respiro profondo, in modo che passasse almeno un minimo la sensazione di dover rimettere la cena da un momento all'altro.

Tails le diede il tempo di riprendersi e, con un balzo, scese dall'aereo. Con l'orologio, dove aveva prontamente trasferito le coordinate, esaminò la posizione di Sonic: camminando, ci avrebbero messo un quarto d'ora a raggiungerlo. Correndo, forse solo cinque minuti, dieci al massimo. Era fattibile.

L'iniziale gioia fu subito sostituita dalla sorpresa. Osservando il Tornado, notò che sembrava essersi fermato in una posizione storta. Un dubbio percorse tutta la spina dorsale del biondo. Sicuramente c'era una buca nel terreno, ecco perché era sbilenco. E invece no.

Quando si abbassò per controllare il carrello, notò, ahimè, che era successo esattamente ciò che temeva: una delle ruote del carrello aveva ceduto a causa dell'atterraggio e la sua sbarra di ferro era piegata più dell'altra. Ripartire in quelle condizioni era impensabile.

«Che succede?» Chiese Amy, che nel frattempo aveva riacquistato un colore più roseo ed era scesa dal veicolo.

«Brutte notizie». Disse Tails, passandosi una mano sul viso, esasperato. «Il carrello si è rotto. Deve essersi danneggiato con l'atterraggio brusco di prima».

Amy sentì le forze abbandonarla. Perché, perché tutta quella sfortuna proprio quella sera? «E… E quindi ora come facciamo?»

«Io starò qui a cercare di ripararlo», dichiarò, iniziando a prendere gli arnesi per le riparazioni dal deposito posteriore. Fortuna che se li portava sempre appresso assieme ad alcuni pezzi di ricambio. «Sonic non è lontano, circa un chilometro e mezzo. Correndo dovresti metterci poco, andrai tu. Io tento di fare il prima possibile».

Amy annuì, senza fare altre domande. «Passami le coordinate».

Tails premette alcuni pulsanti sul proprio orologio e, dopo pochi secondi, Amy ricevette le coordinate. «Fai attenzione», la ammonì.

«Se qualcuno oserà avvicinarsi, lo farò secco». Sorrise, nascondendo per quanto possibile il turbamento. «Abbiamo fiducia in Sonic. Ha detto che sta bene, no? Vedrai che… si è solo addormentato da qualche parte, quell'idiota». Ma nel dirlo la voce le tremò. Neanche lei era convinta andasse tutto bene.

Il biondo annuì, abbozzando un debole e spento sorriso, forse per l'ansia, forse per la stanchezza. Amy gli diede le spalle e, anche se sentiva che sarebbe stata comunque troppo lenta, sparì tra la vegetazione correndo più veloce che poteva.

**4:52 AM**

Amy stava ormai correndo da dieci minuti. I polmoni le bruciavano, il cuore le batteva a mille e il fiato stava iniziando a mancarle. Eppure, non poteva fermarsi, doveva raggiungere Sonic il prima possibile per aiutarlo e soccorrerlo, perché rischiava già di essere troppo tardi.

"Sto arrivando, Sonic. Sono quasi da te".

Intanto, guardava il proprio orologio, vedendo sullo schermo il puntino verde, che indicava la posizione di Sonic, avvicinarsi sempre di più. Senza accorgersene inciampò su una radice e per poco non cadde a terra; fu costretta ad aggrapparsi al ramo di una palma e fortunatamente riuscì a mantenere l'equilibrio, ma si provocò una sbucciatura che iniziò a darle fastidio. Proseguì senza badarci troppo. Maledette piante, ci mancavano solo quelle.

Se non fosse stato per la vegetazione e la sabbia che rendevano goffi i movimenti sarebbe arrivata da lui molto prima, ma purtroppo non poteva farci nulla. Lei non aveva il dono della velocità come Sonic, né un qualche abilità che le permettesse di utilizzare il potere dei Chaos Emerald. No, lei non aveva nulla di tutto ciò. Certo, era atletica (e lo era diventata solo grazie all'allenamento), sapeva maneggiare molto bene il proprio martello Piko Piko, ma più di così non poteva fare.

Per questo cercava sempre di sostenere il gruppo, di essere lei quella positiva, quella a calmare gli animi quando si litigava, quella che era sempre presente per un consiglio o un supporto. Era il minimo che poteva fare, per loro, che le erano sempre stati vicini e che l'avevano sempre salvata. E per Sonic, oh quanto era grata a Sonic per averla salvata quel giorno, su quel lontano pianeta. Se non fosse stato per Sonic lei ora non sarebbe qui. Per questo lei non poteva mollare, per questo lei doveva continuare a sorridere, ad andare avanti, a combattere.

Lei, un banale essere fatto di carne e sangue come tutti gli altri. Senza alcuna abilità in più. Una ragazza assolutamente normale.

Doveva farlo per loro. Doveva farlo per lui.

Dopo aver corso per altri minuti, sentendo in gola un lieve sapore metallico a causa dello sforzo, raggiunse uno spiazzo. Era strano: la vegetazione sembrava interrompersi all'improvviso, alcuni alberi vicini sembravano piegati all'indietro, presentavano segni di bruciatura al pari delle erbacce cresciute sulla sabbia. Era come se tutte le piante presenti avessero cercato di scappare da qualcosa, di ritirarsi, ma il tempo, per loro, si era fermato ed erano rimaste bloccate in quel modo, a formare una corona quasi circolare.

Quel luogo presentava tutti gli elementi di un combattimento. Amy guardò il proprio orologio.

_bip bip bip bip_

Suonava ripetutamente, mentre la mappa indicava che il puntino verde era estremamente vicino. Era arrivata, Sonic doveva essere lì. Quando alzò lo sguardo per cercarlo vide, sulla destra del perimetro di quella corona di alberi, una sagoma umana sdraiata sul terreno, inerme.

«SONIC!» Urlò Amy e, spinta da quell'istinto animale che nelle situazioni di emergenza riempie il corpo degli esseri umani dotandoli di capacità impensabili, con uno scatto disumano si precipitò dal corpo dell'amico. Lui non si mosse. Quando lo raggiunse notò che era disteso prono, il viso coperto dai suoi capelli blu. Amy prontamente lo girò a pancia in su e, grazie al cielo, a parte qualche graffio e livido su braccia e gambe non sembrava ripotare ferite gravi. Avvicinò il proprio viso al suo naso e con una mano gli prese il polso.

Respirava. Il cuore batteva a velocità regolare.

Un grosso peso rotolò via dal suo cuore allo stesso modo in cui un sasso scivola giù dalla fiancata di una montagna. Ringraziò il cielo. Se esisteva un dio lassù, aveva davvero fatto in modo che Sonic avesse solamente perso i sensi.

Ma la gioia iniziale svanì non appena Amy di accorse di un dettaglio (e dettaglio era un grosso eufemismo) davvero allarmante: due grandi lividi sul collo, violacei e giallastri. Cosa gli aveva fatto Shadow? Era davvero arrivato fino a quel punto?

Il loro combattimento, per quanto pericoloso, aveva sempre avuto qualcosa di "sano": tutti percepivano una sorta di complicità nel loro battersi, come se per loro fosse un gioco. Per Sonic era divertente, lo aveva ammesso spesso ed Amy più volte aveva addirittura sospettato che per Shadow fosse lo stesso, anche se non l'avrebbe mai confessato. Certo, nessuno dei due era equilibrato, ma Shadow lo era di meno e quelle potevano essere le conseguenze. Il cuore incominciò a battere per la rinata paura, ombra degli uomini.

«Sonic…? Sonic!» Lo chiamò lei, scuotendolo appena, nella speranza di svegliarlo. C'era la possibilità che fosse caduto in coma. Se davvero fosse stato così, Amy non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Perché? Perché doveva sempre essere così dannatamente lenta? «Sonic! Sonic, svegliati! Avanti!» Iniziò a scuoterlo più forte, mentre il tono di voce si alzava sempre di più.

Sopra di lei incombevano minacciosi i cumulonembi, le onde del mare ruggivano dalla spuma ribollente, il vento ululava passando attraverso i tronchi anneriti: tutto lì sembrava esserle nemico. «Sonic, sono io, Amy! Svegliati!» Perché? Perché proprio oggi? Sonic l'aveva sempre salvata, era sempre arrivato al momento giusto. Invece lei non ce l'aveva fatta. Ci avevano provato, lei e Tails, avevano tentato con tutte le loro forze, ci avevano messo tutta la loro buona volontà ed era stato tutto inutile. _Era troppo tardi._

Sonic era più veloce di loro, lo era sempre stato e un pizzico di determinazione non poteva di certo bastare anche solo per raggiungerlo. Se c'era bisogno di lui, eccolo lì, appollaiato su un albero o seduto su una mano dei robot di Eggman, pronto a trarti in salvo. E questo era il loro ringraziamento. No, no, no, _no_ , Amy non poteva accettarlo. «Svegliati, idiota! Svegliati!» Iniziò a dargli piccoli schiaffetti sulle gote, mentre gli occhi le si appannavano di nuovo per le lacrime. Nonostante tutto, era ancora una bambina. «SVEGLIATI!» E gli tirò uno schiaffo più forte.

Sonic stava ancora galleggiando tra le stelle, quando un dolore lancinante alla guancia lo fece sussultare. Vuoi per lo spavento, vuoi per il dolore, improvvisamente si vide cadere a tutta velocità verso la superficie terreste. Il vento era diventato gelido, si apriva sotto di lui in un varco, impossibilitato a salvarlo. Da lì avrebbe raggiunto il terreno in pochi secondi. Vide una massa nera sotto di sé. Il mare.

 _Oddio_.

Cercò di urlare.

_Oddio oddio aiuto qualcuno mi salvi tails portami in salvo tails TAILS AIUTO_

Dalla sua bocca non uscì nulla, era come se fosse bloccata.

_SONIC!_

Sentì una voce famigliare chiamarlo. Chi era? Rivolse lo sguardo verso il basso. Il suo naso sfiorò l'acqua del mare.

Poi tutto scomparve.


	5. Diamante - parte 2

Sonic aprì gli occhi, lentamente. Sopra di sé c'era qualcuno, poteva vedere la sua silhouette che copriva parte del cielo e delle stelle, ma la sua vista era appannata, doppia, e non riusciva a capire chi fosse.

Amy allargò appena le pupille quando vide Sonic sussultare appena e poi sollevare lentamente le palpebre. «Sonic?»

Il ragazzo mugugnò di dolore, massaggiandosi la guancia. «Oh… Che male…»

Portò le mani sugli occhi, stropicciandoseli perché la luce gli dava fastidio. Amy lo osservò, con entrambe le mani chiuse a pugno davanti alla bocca e gli occhi ancora lucidi. Stava addirittura trattenendo il respiro.

«Chi…» Sussurrò il ragazzo, ancora intontito. Tentò di aprire gli occhi di nuovo e i contorni si delinearono, così come i colori tornarono accesi e dentro forme precise. Riuscì finalmente a distinguere la figura sopra di sé. Era Amy, pallidissima, che lo stava osservando con un'espressione tutt'altro che contenta. «...Amy?»

«Sonic!» Esclamò lei, senza nascondere la gioia nel suo tono. Gli sollevò dolcemente il busto e lo strinse a sé, delicatamente, per non fargli male. «Oh, grazie al cielo stai bene».

Sonic rimase immobile, stordito, la testa che gli girava vorticosamente. Quanto aveva dormito ancora? Si ricordava della chiamata di Tails ed Amy, ma quanto tempo era passato? Gli parevano anni. «Sì… sto bene. Sono… sono solo svenuto, credo», sussurrò, senza sottrarsi al suo abbraccio.

Amy, finalmente, poté sospirare di sollievo. Sonic stava bene. «Oh, Sonic. Eravamo così preoccupati. T-Ti ho visto lì e… e poi, e poi-» La voce di Amy si ruppe e qualche lacrima iniziò a scenderle sul viso. Si asciugò frettolosamente le lacrime con la mano. Ma Sonic sentì il sussultare leggero del suo petto, quello di chi sta cercando con tutte le forze di trattenere il pianto, e capì all'istante.

«Ehi, ehi, no, Ames». Sollevò un braccio, che ora sembrava muoversi a velocità normale, verso la sua spalla e la accarezzò appena. Si doveva essere davvero tanto preoccupata. «Sono qui, sono qui…»

Amy sollevò il viso di lui e gli sorrise, nonostante gli occhi e le gote leggermente rosse. No, l'ultima cosa che doveva fare Sonic ora era consolarla. «Sto bene, non pensare a me».

«Ma, Ames-»

«Ti ho detto che sto bene», tagliò corto lei, decisa. «Tu piuttosto, come ti senti? Qualcosa di rotto?»

Sonic rimase sorpreso da quella reazione, ma decise di non continuare col discorso, perché quando Amy si intestardiva su una cosa non c'era modo di farle cambiare idea. Chissà perché aveva cambiato atteggiamento così radicalmente, forse non voleva che la vedesse piangere? Che strano, era sempre stata una gran piagnucolona. «Qualcosa di rotto…? No… no, non credo», disse, mentre muoveva gli arti per capire se fosse tutto a posto.

«E le gambe? Prima ti facevano male».

«Sembrano a posto».

Amy non proseguì. Aveva lo sguardo fisso su di lui, più precisamente sul suo collo. Quei lividi la preoccupavano: forse gli scontri tra quei due stavano iniziando a diventare più aspri del previsto.

Sonic sollevò il busto, sedendosi e massaggiandosi la testa. Venne colto da un mancamento e dovette appoggiarsi di nuovo al petto di Amy per reggersi, mentre sentì un fastidioso fischio alle orecchie che fortunatamente passo dopo qualche secondo.

«Ehi, non sforzarti!» Gli disse Amy, accogliendolo tra le sue braccia. Sonic emise un altro mugugno di dissenso.

«Mi fa malissimo la testa, mi pulsa», sussurrò a denti stretti e tenendosi la mano sulla fronte, cercando di massaggiarsela per alleviare il dolore. Doveva essere emicrania.

Amy rimase di nuovo in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso su quei lividi. Sonic si accorse di quanto fosse taciturna e ciò non era per nulla tipico di lei. Cercando di sollevarsi più lentamente di prima, si rimise a sedere. La testa gli pulsò ancora più forte non appena riuscì a mettersi in posizione eretta, ma almeno non ebbe un altro mancamento. «Ames? Che c'è?». Le chiese, facendo una fatica immensa a tenere gli occhi aperti.

«Cosa sono quei segni sul collo?»

«Uh?» Il ragazzo piegò la testa di lato e alzò un sopracciglio, interrogativo.

«Quali segni sul col-»

Fu un fulmine a ciel sereno, uno di quelli che davvero non ti aspetti, che capita quando è notte, il cielo è terso e poi all'improvviso _bam_ , un rombo proveniente dalle viscere dell'atmosfera che con una lancia di luce colpisce la terra, spaccandola in due. Se fino a qualche secondo prima si sentiva libero, leggero, pieno di luce, ora qualcosa era precipitato su di sé, ed era pesante come una montagna. Sentì una terribile oscurità avvolgerlo ed era come se gli organi interni stessero diventando di marmo e fossero in procinto di staccarsi dai tessuti connettivi.

Ecco perché non aveva voluto che Amy lo raggiungesse.

Ora ricordava tutto e le immagini erano vivide come lo sono i colori sotto una bella giornata di sole. Oddio, quanto era pesante quella sensazione. Stava gravando sui propri polmoni rendendogli impossibile respirare. Che cos'era? Perché si sentiva così? Perché era Shadow? Per Amy? Non aveva senso, lui ed Amy non avevano una storia, non aveva motivo di sentirsi così, eppure non poteva farne a meno. Si sentiva _in colpa_.

Non ne riusciva a comprendere il motivo, ma c'era, era lì e lo stava torturando. Forse era quella la punizione per aver desiderato di andarsene e per aver provato quel piacere immenso che lo aveva fatto volare tra le stelle. L'universo gli stava forse dando un modo di ricordare? Una sorta di memento del fatto che non potrà mai essere libero, perché è _questo_ che accade. Aveva sempre pensato di non avere vincoli e invece eccoli lì, tutti quei vincoli, attorcigliati lungo tutti i propri arti in fili invisibili e indelebili che lo stavano trascinando giù negli abissi. Perché? Perché in qualche modo era come se le avesse fatto un torto? Fare certe cose con Shadow era davvero quello che voleva? O forse era stata solo una bravata fatta per l'adrenalina e per la voglia di sentirsi vivo?

«Sonic?» Lo chiamò lei, vedendo quanto si fosse bloccato di colpo, con lo sguardo assente. Mise una mano sulla sua spalla. «C'è qualcosa che non va?»

Quel singolo contatto causò una breccia nel petto di Sonic. La percepiva chiaramente, quella fitta al petto, come se qualcuno lo avesse trafitto. Aveva fatto una cosa orribile e l'aveva fatta ad Amy, che gli era sempre stata accanto, che da anni provava qualcosa per lui anche se ora non lo manifestava più in modo così chiaro e nonostante tutto continuava a sostenerlo. Qualcuno avrebbe detto che era sciocco provare quei sentimenti, perché loro non avevano una relazione e quindi lui aveva il diritto di fare ciò che gli pareva. Eppure, Sonic non riuscì a farne a meno, perché lei non era una ragazza qualunque, era _Amy Rose_.

Lui non era più così tanto indifferente a lei, negli ultimi tempi, ma non ci aveva mai dato peso, non si era mai _fermato_ a riflettere, perché andare veloce ed evitare certi pensieri era molto più facile. Ma non aveva più quindici anni e certe cose non poteva più fare finta che non esistessero e stavano uscendo tutte quella sera. Avrebbe voluto urlare, dirle che gli dispiaceva, che non l'aveva tradita e che era stata solo una bravata, ma non poteva. Non poteva e non ci riusciva.

Lei era lì, davanti a sé, sempre pronta a supportarlo come al solito senza accorgersi che lui l'aveva appena accoltellata alle spalle. Non poteva, Sonic non poteva togliere quell'arma: avrebbe iniziato a sanguinare, liquido cremisi che si sarebbe confuso col suo vestito per poi scivolare giù dal busto, fino alle gambe, bagnando il terreno. E poi si sarebbe accasciata a terra e sarebbe morta, con lo sguardo perso, assente, le lacrime a rigarle le guance. L'avrebbe uccisa.

Sentì qualcosa salirgli per la gola. Bruciava, era acido e stava per uscire con una violenza inarrestabile. Si piegò in avanti e si mise una mano sulla bocca. «Ehi, ehi! Sonic!» Amy si precipitò subito a tenerlo per le spalle, gli occhi pieni di giustificata preoccupazione. «Che cos'hai? Devi vomitare?»

Il ragazzo rimase immobile per qualche secondo, ansimando. Era pallido, i sudori freddi avevano iniziato a bagnargli il viso e tremava. La voce dolce di Amy giunse lontana alle proprie orecchie. Percepiva, però, distintamente il suo tocco sulle proprie spalle. Provò disgusto. Disgusto per sé stesso e per quello che aveva fatto. Si sentì _sporco_ e non fu per nulla piacevole, anzi, era come se fosse alla stregua di un rifiuto, un rifiuto che Amy voleva accudire. Non voleva che lo toccasse eppure era così piacevole averla accanto, sapere che c'era qualcuno che in quel momento lo stava aiutando.

«Cerca di respirare, okay? Segui me», ed Amy iniziò a fare dei respiri profondi, tenendo una mano sulla sua schiena per guidarlo. Sonic non poté fare a meno di seguirla; ci mise qualche minuto, ma fortunatamente riuscì a calmarsi. Riprese un colore più roseo e i brividi scomparvero. «Uh…»

«Stai meglio?» Chiese lei, visibilmente preoccupata ma con tono calmo e amorevole.

Sonic annuì, tossicchiando: la gola gli bruciava ancora. «G-Grazie…» Fece un lungo respiro profondo. Con quale coraggio ora riusciva anche a dirle "grazie"? «Ho...ho la nausea».

«Oh, Sonic». Lei gli accarezzò i capelli e glieli spostò dal viso, in modo che non gli dessero fastidio. Non poteva fare altro che cercare di dargli un po' di sollievo. «È meglio tornare da Tails, che ne dici?»

«Mi serve un attimo», mugugnò lui, riuscendo finalmente a mettersi a sedere. «Mi… gira la testa».

«Capisco». Annuì lei. «E… E posso fare qualcosa? Solo per…»

«Ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo», la interruppe lui. Il tono era spento, triste, così come lo sguardo.

Amy allargò appena gli occhi, allibita. «Ma sei sicuro? Non sei-»

«Scusa, Amy». Tagliò corto lui. «Non è stata una gran giornata».

Lei abbassò lo sguardo, comprendendo che più di così non avrebbe detto. «Ho capito». Si spostò i capelli dal viso, svolazzanti da tutte le parti a causa del forte vento. «Allora mi allontano un attimo», e abbozzò un debole sorriso.

«Grazie». Rispose lui, grato che lei avesse capito all'istante e avesse accettato di lasciargli il proprio spazio.

Amy si alzò e si allontanò, lasciando Sonic da solo in quello spiazzo desolato. Decise comunque di rimanere abbastanza vicino per controllare di tanto in tanto come stesse, per cui si sedette sopra un tronco di palma caduto che le offriva una buona visuale. Sonic era immobile, seduto, e guardava il mare.

Cosa gli stava succedendo? Non riusciva a spiegarsi quel suo cambiamento repentino dell'umore. E poi quelle ferite, la sua stanchezza, il suo sembrare così assente: era tutto troppo strano, non era da lui comportarsi in quel modo. Amy continuava a osservarlo, la schiena appoggiata a un'altra palma, con malinconia. Lo stesso sguardo di un amante lasciato indietro, consapevole di essere la seconda scelta. "Vorrei che mi parlassi", pensò lei, osservando il ragazzo che più di tutti le aveva causato tante pene in passato.

Dopodiché, ebbe un sussulto. Tails! Si era totalmente scordata di avvertirlo, presa com'era dalle condizioni di Sonic. Doveva essere sicuramente molto preoccupato. Lo chiamò immediatamente e l'altro non attese a rispondere. «Amy! Grazie al cielo, avevo paura fosse successo qualcosa!»

«Scusami tantissimo, Tails», cercò di giustificarsi lei, dispiaciuta che lui fosse rimasto per così tanto tempo senza sapere nulla. «Ho trovato Sonic. Sta bene».

Dall'altro capo dell'orologio si sentì un grande sospiro di sollievo. «Oh, per fortuna. Ci siamo allarmati per nulla».

«Come va con il Tornado?»

«Ah! Fortunatamente il danno era minore di quello che pensassi. Ho quasi finito».

«Oh, bene. Almeno riusciremo a tornare a casa».

«Voi dove siete?» Chiese lui, guardando l'ora: erano le cinque passate. «State arrivando? Posso parlare con Sonic?»

«Ecco, vedi… Ora è meglio di no».

«Meglio di no? Come sarebbe a dire meglio di no?»

«Non si sente molto bene».

«Amy! Mi avevi detto che era tutto okay!» Sbottò Tails, che non ce la faceva più, perché quella notte era un continuo di alti e bassi.

«Infatti, lo è! Non riporta ferite gravi!» Esclamò Amy, cercando di calmare il giovane meccanico. «Ma… Deve ancora riprendersi del tutto. Ha la nausea, ha quasi vomitato. E… mi ha detto che gli ci vuole un attimo». Dall'altra parte ci furono tre lunghi secondi di silenzio.

Tails non sapeva cosa dire né cosa pensare: quella situazione stava diventando sempre più strana, perché troppe cose non quadravano.

«…C'è dell'altro», continuò Amy, il tono che si faceva più serio e cupo. Nel frattempo, non staccava gli occhi da Sonic, il quale era immobile nella stessa posizione da prima.

«Dimmi». Anche Tails si fece più serio.

«Ha dei lividi sul collo. Credo che Shadow abbia cercato di… soffocarlo. Ma quando gli ho chiesto cosa fossero non ho ricevuto risposta. Si è incupito improvvisamente e mi ha chiesto di stare un po' da solo».

Tails ascoltò le parole di Amy senza dire nulla. Ormai avevano capito entrambi che Sonic stava nascondendo qualcosa, che forse non voleva si venisse a sapere o di cui semplicemente non aveva voglia di parlare.

«Non lo so, Tails. È da prima che si comporta in modo strano. Quando ha ripreso conoscenza sembrava tranquillo… Poi quando gli ho chiesto dei lividi ha cambiato atteggiamento tutto d'un colpo».

«Non ti ha detto nient'altro? Nulla?»

Amy scosse la testa. «Niente di niente».

Altro silenzio. «Pensi che… Shadow gli abbia fatto qualcosa di strano?»

«Non lo so. A parte quei lividi, ha diversi graffi sulle braccia e sulle gambe».

«Dici che lo ha battuto? Magari gli rode la sconfitta, sai quanto Sonic sia orgoglioso».

«È possibile, considerando il fatto che quando l'ho trovato era privo di sensi».

«Hai provato a chiedergli se-?»

«Non sembra veramente abbia voglia di parlare ora. Mi ha… solo detto che oggi non è stata una gran giornata».

«Cosa? L'ho visto svariate volte oggi, abbiamo anche pranzato e cenato insieme come al solito. Sembrava tutto okay».

«Sicuro? Non hai notato nulla di diverso nel suo comportamento? Niente di niente?»

«Me ne sarei accorto, Amy. Lo conosco come le mie tasche». "Forse". Tails non poté fare a meno di pensarlo.

Silenzio. Ancora.

«Pensi,» fu Tails a romperlo per primo: «pensi che Shadow gli abbia detto… qualcosa… Non so, qualcosa di strano, di diverso, magari di doloroso? Sai quanto lui sappia colpire Sonic nei suoi punti più deboli».

«Non lo so. La cosa certa è che tra quei due è successo qualcosa».

«Cosa sta facendo Sonic, adesso?»

«Sta guardando il mare».

«Tutto qui?»

«Tutto qui. Lo sto controllando da prima e non ha cambiato posizione. Sta semplicemente guardando l'oceano». Solo il fatto che Sonic fosse fermo nella stessa posizione da svariati minuti era sospetto e fuori dal normale. Proprio lui, che non era in grado di stare immobile neanche per due secondi contati.

«Ho capito». Sospirò Tails. «Allora, Amy. Lascialo da solo ancora per un po', fallo sbollire, riflettere o… guardare il mare? Non so, qualunque cosa stia facendo da' lui del tempo. Ma non attendere troppo. Il vento sta aumentando e a giudicare dal cielo c'è aria di temporale. Di questo passo tornare a casa sarà difficile e la stanchezza inizia a farsi sentire. L'ultima cosa che voglio fare è restare bloccato qui durante una tempesta».

«Ricevuto, Tails. Non preoccuparti, non ti farò attendere troppo tempo. Ti avverto quando iniziamo ad avviarci». E chiuse la chiamata.

Nel frattempo, un vuoto aveva iniziato a farsi spazio tra i suoi polmoni. Esso diventò più profondo quando posò gli occhi sulla sagoma di Sonic, ancora intento a osservare l'orizzonte.

Mai prima d'ora lo aveva sentito così lontano. Era lì, a pochi metri di distanza, eppure ad Amy sembrò irraggiungibile. Ma anche avvicinarsi a lui a cosa sarebbe servito? Non era una distanza fisica, la loro, ma emotiva e impalpabile, che tuttavia pesava molto bene sulle sue spalle. Desiderava così tanto che lui le parlasse, che aprisse il suo cuore, ma qualunque tentativo, anche in passato, era andato a vuoto. Sonic nascondeva tutto dietro al sorriso, sembrava insofferente a qualsiasi cosa. Persino i rifiuti (ed Amy ne aveva subiti tanti da parte sua) li esprimeva più a gesti che a parole.

Era veramente così diverso da Shadow? Più volte Sonic aveva lamentato questa cosa, cioè che Shadow non gli avrebbe mai parlato perché in fondo ancora non si fidava di lui. Ma Sonic si fidava dei suoi amici? La differenza dov'era? Anche lui era una persona solitaria, in fondo, e in tutti quegli anni che lo conosceva Amy non ricordava una volta in cui lui le avesse fatto una confessione, anche piccola. Lo conosceva come pensava? Era veramente così solare, insensibile e impulsivo come pensavano?

Ad Amy iniziò a sorgere il dubbio che il comportamento di Sonic, quella sera, non rappresentasse un'eccezione, bensì fosse la normalità. E se lui, in realtà, non avesse fatto altro che nascondersi in tutti quegli anni? Amy ripensò al passato, lo fece con tutte le sue forze, ma non riuscì a ricordare un solo momento in cui Sonic si era mostrato fragile ai loro occhi. Qualsiasi cosa succedesse, era sempre positivo, con voglia di fare, sempre pronto a rialzarsi.

E se avesse finto in tutti quegli anni? Ognuno ha i suoi momenti di tristezza, rabbia, frustrazione, depressione, oscurità. Sonic li aveva nascosti tutti per proteggere loro, come faceva sempre, per convincerli che lui non avesse bisogno di aiuto. Loro, che erano i suoi amici, come avevano potuto non accorgersi di una cosa del genere?

Le vennero le lacrime agli occhi: si considerava una sua grande amica e invece si rendeva conto solo ora di quanto, per lui, tutte quelle responsabilità potessero essere pesanti. Certo, lei, Tails e Knuckles lo aiutavano nei combattimenti contro Eggman, ma non bastava: Sonic li considerava, forse, ancora quelli da proteggere e da sostenere. Ciò non significava lo facesse apposta, probabilmente era ormai diventato un processo meccanico, o magari era semplicemente orgoglio: sia mai che il grande Sonic si faccia vedere fragile e piagnucolone, sarebbe stata una disgrazia per la sua immagine di modello di vita.

Che Shadow avesse fatto scattare qualcosa?

Continuò a osservarlo da lontano, sentendosi parte di un mondo che non le apparteneva, ma Amy non poteva mollare. Glielo doveva per averla salvata e dopo anni passati a corrergli dietro non si sarebbe fermata certo ora. Lui sarebbe sempre stato un passo avanti a lei, un passo che corrispondeva ad anni luce di distanza, e che lei non avrebbe saputo eguagliare in alcun modo, però ci avrebbe provato, le avrebbe tentate tutte. Prima o poi, magari, magari lo avrebbe raggiunto. Non poteva far altro che stargli accanto, sostenerlo, essere felice per lui. Chissà se così si sarebbe fidato di lei.

Una cosa era certa: doveva agire e smetterla di stare di parte a guardare. Se non si fosse mossa non avrebbe neanche potuto sperare di cambiare le cose. Finalmente, con fermezza monolitica, si alzò. Osservò il cielo: il tempo era andato peggiorando. Dio, quanto le sembrava lontano Sonic: un minuscolo puntino blu tra l'intimità oscura del cielo e del mare. Era stato da solo anche fin troppo.

Si avvicinò a lui, il vento soffiava talmente forte che dovette fare forza sulle punte dei piedi per avanzare e fu costretta a mettersi una mano davanti agli occhi a causa della sabbia alzata dalle correnti. Dopo quelli che le parvero chilometri, quando in realtà erano poco più di una ventina di metri, raggiunse finalmente Sonic. Lui le dava ancora la schiena: non si era mosso.

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma il ragazzo la precedette, evidentemente accortosi della sua presenza: «Hai visto quanto è nero l'oceano? Sembra un mare di petrolio», disse, senza voltarsi. Il vento non sembrava dargli fastidio. «Secondo te io sono libero, Amy?»

Lei non rispose. Era la prima volta che lui le parlava in quel modo. Aveva un tono assorto, come se stesse sognando ad occhi aperti o fosse in dormiveglia.

«Io… Non credo di esserlo davvero. Se andassi là,» e con l'indice indicò un punto indefinito davanti a sé, «se andassi all'orizzonte… Sarei finalmente libero?»

Amy rimase ad osservarlo, come quando si contempla qualcosa di bellissimo con la nostalgia di chi sa di non poterlo mai raggiungere. Lei la conosceva bene, quella sensazione. Era la stessa di quando guardava le stelle. Era la stessa di quando guardava Sonic.

Era sempre, sempre più lontano.

Scosse la testa: non era il momento di farsi prendere da stupidaggini sentimentali. Decisa, si mise davanti a Sonic, si piegò alla sua altezza e gli prese le spalle. «Sonic, guardami».

Il ragazzo batté gli occhi un paio di volte e si riscosse, poi posò lo sguardo negli occhi di Amy, verdi anch'essi. Per un attimo a lei era parso che fossero coperti da un velo di nebbia, mentre guardava in avanti, ma dopo essersi "svegliato" essi avevano acquistato il bagliore di sempre.

«Fa freddo, Sonic. Sta per venire una tempesta e Tails ci sta aspettando. Siamo tutti stanchi. Tu sei fuori da tutta la notte ed è quasi l'alba». Gli sorrise, dolce e amorevole, nonostante le si stringesse il cuore vederlo in quello stato. «Andiamo via».

Sonic socchiuse appena le labbra. Quanto tempo era passato? Si accorse solo in quel momento di quanto vento ci fosse e si strinse nelle spalle per il freddo. Diede un'ultima occhiata al mare alle spalle di Amy: era agitato, ribolliva e la spuma rilasciava fumi che sembravano geyser bollenti. Gli tornò in mente una frase: "Non andare verso quell'orizzonte, se non vuoi diventare come me". Era stato Shadow a dirla? Probabilmente.   
L'oceano tornò a causargli l'inquietudine di prima, la leggerezza se ne era andata del tutto. Ora sentiva tutto il peso della carne, del sangue e delle ossa. Chiuse gli occhi. «Voglio andare via di qua. Voglio andare a casa». Sussurrò. «Portami a casa, Amy. _Portami via_ ».

Amy sospirò, contenta che finalmente il proprio amico si fosse deciso ad andarsene. «D'accordo, ti porto via».

Sussurrò a sua volta Amy, circondando il collo di Sonic con le braccia. Fu un abbraccio più delicato di quelli che dava di solito. Sonic ne rimase sorpreso, ma socchiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a quel contatto che gli faceva caldo, senza respingerla o storcere il naso. Aveva anche un buon profumo.

«Come va la testa? Riesci a reggerti in piedi?»

«Uh....Un po' meglio».

Rispose, per poi cercare di alzarsi in piedi, ma le ginocchia gli cedettero si nuovo e cadde in avanti in ginocchio. «Ugh… Cazzo, perché…» Strinse i denti, frustrato dalla propria condizione.

«D'accordo, ho capito, ho capito». Amy si abbassò e lo aiutò ad alzarsi. «Tieniti a me, okay? ...No, non così. Metti le braccia al mio collo. Entrambe».

«Hah? Perché mai?» Chiese lui, inarcando un sopracciglio, ma facendo come lei diceva.

Intanto Amy mise una mano sulla sua schiena e l'altra sul suo bacino. «Datti una spinta in alto e solleva le gambe».

«Ma che ca-»

«Fallo e basta ho detto!»

«D'accordo, d'accordo!» Esclamò lui. Piegò le ginocchia, si diede la spinta e sollevò le gambe in aria. Amy prontamente mise una mano sotto i suoi polpacci e riuscì a prenderlo al volo, ma perse l'equilibrio a causa del suo peso. «Gah!»

Mise un ginocchio in avanti, in una sorta di goffa e buffa genuflessione, e riuscì a non far cadere rovinosamente entrambi a terra. Sonic la guardava costernato. «Amy…» Si passo una mano sul viso, sospirando e scuotendo la testa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Perché?» Chiese con il suo solito tono contrariato.

«Come perché? Perché non riesci a camminare, ecco perché». Borbottò, facendo leva sulle ginocchia per cercare di rialzarsi. «Argh, sei pesante! Sicuro di essere magro come dici?» Lo prese in giro, con il viso rosso per lo sforzo.

«Ehi! Il mio peso va benissimo!» Sbottò, offeso.

«Ma se… ti nutri solo… di chili dog e schifezze… Uff!» Ansimò, riuscendo finalmente a sollevarsi e a rimanere in equilibrio. In realtà, lui non era così pesante come sembrava.

«I chili dog sono un'ottima fonte di proteine». Disse, guardandola con disappunto. «Bene, Ames? Adesso che sei riuscita a sollevarmi cosa pensi di fare?»

«Ci sei o ci fai? Portarti al Tornado, ovvio».

«Eh?!» Esclamò il ragazzo, sbigottito. «Sei impazzita?! Mettimi giù».

«Sbaglio o fai fatica a camminare? Ci rallenteresti e basta».

«Gh…» Accusò il colpo, perché in fondo aveva ragione. «Ma perché così! Se mi carichi sulla schiena è molto più semplice!»

«E perdere la mia occasione di far fare finalmente a te il ruolo della principessa in pericolo? Non se ne parla». Sorrise beffarda Amy. Sonic allargò gli occhi, mentre un leggero rossore si faceva strada sulle sue guance.

Guardò Amy sbigottito per qualche secondo, poi ci diede a mucchio. Le abbracciò il collo, sbuffando, ma segretamente contento di quelle attenzioni. Non lo avrebbe però ammesso neanche sotto tortura. «Fai come vuoi. Sei impossibile a volte». Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi in imbarazzo, ma tentando di non darlo a vedere.

«Da che pulpito». Ribatté la ragazza, senza però riuscire a nascondere una certa gioia nel proprio tono. Inoltre, stare a contatto con Sonic in quel modo le causava una certa infantile agitazione, quel batticuore puro che hanno tutti i bambini quando vedono la prima cotta. Non c'era nulla da fare, quando c'era di mezzo Sonic tornava una bambina. «Ora non fare storie e chiama Tails. Digli che ci siamo avviati».

«Va bene, va bene». Sbuffò il ragazzo, per poi avviare una chiamata attraverso il proprio orologio.

Tails rispose quasi immediatamente. «Sonic!»

«Ehi, Tails. Sono io, sì. Io ed Amy stiamo arrivando».

«Oh, era ora. Fate presto, queste nuvole non mi dicono nulla di buono».

«Sì...ehm...D'accordo, faremo presto». Fulminò Amy con lo sguardo. Lei ricambiò a sua volta. Sonic rabbrividì. «Sì, sì! Facciamo prestissimo!» Reiterò lui.

«Sono felice tu stia bene. Mi spiegherai dopo. Vi aspetto qui».

«Ricevuto. A dopo, Tails». E interruppe la chiamata, sbuffando. «Ci metteremo tutta la notte», si lamentò.

«Ci abbiamo messo tutta la notte a cercare te, idiota. E comunque non sei così pesante».

«Era ora che mettessi su un po' di muscoli, a forza di usare quel martello».

«Come ti permetti? Guarda che ti lascio cadere e non riuscirai neanche più a sederti, altro che correre». La frase suonò molto come una minaccia.

Sonic alzò gli occhi al cielo: «D'accordo, d'accordo! Scusa!»

«Bravo».

Amy continuò a proseguire, ormai erano in pieno bosco.

«Sicura di far-»

«Si, Sonic».

«Ma-»

«Sonic, non sono più una bambina. Ce la faccio a sollevarti».

_Non sono più una bambina._

Quella frase colpì Sonic più di quello che pensasse. Era vero, l'Amy Rose di adesso non era più quella di tanti anni prima, non era più la bambina sperduta che aveva salvato da Metal Sonic e non faceva altro che piangere. Amy era una donna, una donna fatta e finita, che combatteva al suo fianco, che faceva a gara con lui a chi distruggeva più robot di Eggman dandogli anche parecchio filo da torcere, che lo prendeva in braccio quando lui non riusciva a muoversi. Solo in quel momento, sollevato dal terreno, tra le braccia di lei, si accorse di quanto fosse diventata grande. Che strano, prima non se ne era mai accorto, forse perché era stato sempre lui a sollevare lei. Invece era capacissima di cavarsela da sola. Quanto tempo aveva continuato a considerarla una bambina indifesa? Sicuramente fino a due secondi prima. «Già, è vero…» Sussurrò lui. «Sei davvero cresciuta».

Amy deglutì: quella frase la fece arrossire. «Beh, dopo più di dieci anni, si spera», ridacchiò la ragazza, cercando di sciogliere la tensione. «Non è ironico? Ci siamo scambiati i ruoli».

Sonic sollevò la testa e sorrise beffardo. «Eh, già. Ti sei decisa a non limitarti a piagnucolare!»

«Ehi! Ero piccola! Cosa potevo fare!?»

Sonic sorrise e continuò a guardarla: «Sei proprio cambiata».

Amy chiuse gli occhi e sorrise: «Non potevo piangere per sempre». E lo ammise con una certa nota di orgoglio, soddisfatta di essere maturata così tanto.

Lo sguardo di Sonic si fece appena più serio. Ripensò a quanta sofferenza potesse averle causato in passato, coi propri continui rifiuti. Eppure, eccola lì, nonostante tutto. L'aveva respinta tante di quelle volte, chissà quante notti aveva passato insonne a piangere, a credere di non essere sufficientemente bella, di non essere abbastanza. Ma Amy splendeva di una luce propria, diversa da quella delle altre persone.

Era una gemma, un diamante umile e piccolo oscurato dai bagliori di altre pietre più grandi e dai colori più accesi, ma una volta scoperto si rivelava il gioiello più prezioso e bello di tutti, al punto che tutte le altre pietre preziose sembravano sassi, al suo confronto. Sonic l'aveva trascurato per così tanto tempo, quel diamante, l'aveva lasciato sporco e coperto di sabbia, al punto che lui si era stancato e si era infilato nella propria scarpa. Sonic aveva considerato Amy esattamente come quello: un fastidioso sasso nella scarpa. L'aveva sottovalutata così tanto.

Il destino, alla fine, gira per tutti. Negli ultimi tempi, anche Sonic aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per lei. Inizialmente era una luce minuscola, brillante quanto una lucciola, ma di recente aveva iniziato a scaldargli l'animo quanto una piccola fiamma. Quanto ci avrebbe messo a diventare un fuoco per poi trasformarsi in incendio? E il suo profumo, _dio_ _quel profumo_ che ora sentiva così intenso sulla sua pelle stava complicando ulteriormente le cose. "Stasera è la notte dei sentimentalismi", pensò, arrendendosi segretamente a quei sentimenti.

Con la coda dell'occhio, vedeva ancora un'ombra, Shadow lo stava osservando. Aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto nonostante ciò che provava per Amy, anzi, a lei non aveva minimamente pensato. Sperò davvero che lei non sentisse su di lui l'odore del corpo di Shadow. Si sentiva uno sporco traditore ad essere coccolato così da lei, a ricevere le sue attenzioni, eppure non poteva negare a sé stesso quanto lo beassero, quanto lo facessero stare bene, quanto

le adorasse

le amasse

gli piacessero.

«Sembra proprio che si siano scambiati i ruoli…» Sussurrò Sonic, beandosi della sensazione del vento e del suo profumo. «Mia eroina».

Amy si bloccò di colpo. Ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Cos'erano quelle parole tutto d'un colpo? Perché improvvisamente aveva cambiato atteggiamento, mostrando quel lato dolce e amorevole che lei era sempre stata costretta a immaginarsi? Venne presa veramente dal dubbio che quello fosse un sogno. Ma non lo era, era reale. «Come… Come mi hai chiamato?»

Sonic si strinse di più a lei, corrugando la fronte. «Hai sentito benissimo».

«Scusa, non credo di aver capito bene». Disse lei, intenzionata a farglielo dire una seconda volta.

«Non lo ripeterò». Ribatté lui, a malapena lasciandola finire la frase.

Ad Amy sembrò in imbarazzo e vide che lui non stava mostrando il volto: possibile che fosse arrossito? Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio. «Ma che dici…» Sussurrò lei, con le guance colorate di rosso.

«Perché è la verità». Rispose lui, consapevole di starsi esponendo sempre di più, ma quella sera non aveva voglia di mentire, di respingerla, di celare del tutto i propri sentimenti. Con Amy provava una pace che non aveva mai sperimentato.

«Avrai ancora bisogno di me, Amy?»

Amy sentì che c'era una certa nota di tristezza in quella domanda. Aveva paura di rimanere da solo? Di essere lasciato indietro? O era timore di non riuscire mai più a levarsela di dosso? Questo Amy non lo sapeva. «So cavarmela da sola, adesso, e non sono più una bambina». Fece una pausa. «Ma io avrò sempre bisogno di te al mio fianco, Sonic».

Ormai era impossibile negare quelle sensazioni, che, più Amy parlava, più Sonic si rendeva conto quanto fossero intense. C'era stato bisogno di portarlo in giro come una principessina per farglielo capire. Niente da fare, aveva sempre bisogno di essere al centro dell'attenzione. «E io ci sarò». Sussurrò.

Amy rimase sorpresa dalla sua risposta. Tuttavia, non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Stare per sempre insieme a lui era en sogno che diventa realtà. «Davvero?»

«Mh-mh», annuì lui. «Te lo prometto».

Lo disse con una tale dolcezza, con una tale purezza, che per poco Amy non si mise a piangere. «Grazie». Rispose lei, un sorriso le illuminava il volto. «È che… io…». Continuò: «Semplicemente sei sempre tu quello a salvarci. E, beh… Prima mentre eri seduto sul mare… Ti ho visto così solo». Il suo tono si faceva man mano più triste. «E ho pensato… a quanto tu ti dia da fare per noi e quanto tu ti sforzi di essere positivo per proteggerci. Quindi mi sono detta che magari per una volta… avrei potuto farti sentire io come la persona da proteggere». Nelle parole di Amy c'era una comprensione tale che Sonic fu costretto a trattenere il respiro, quasi soffrendo per quanto lei avesse capito a fondo i suoi sentimenti senza neppure parlare.

«Deve essere dura essere un eroe».

Quella frase fu, per Sonic, un colpo al petto. Non poteva essere un caso che, nella stessa sera, a qualche ora di distanza, lei e Shadow avessero detto la stessa cosa. Era bastato isolarsi qualche minuto a guardare il mare che Amy era riuscita a entrare nel proprio cuore e a leggere i propri sentimenti come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo. «Ames, io… Io non ti merito». Sussurrò lui, tremante.

«Ah, puoi ben dirlo. Finalmente te ne sei accorto». Rispose lei, ridendo, ma segretamente sorpresa e felice di quella frase. Poi, inaspettatamente, ci fu il silenzio. Sonic non rise alla sua frase, rimase immobile, con il viso nascosto nell'incavo della sua spalla. «Ma che… che cosa dici…» Chiese lei, non più sicura come prima.

«Ames…» si strinse di più a lei: «Posso stare così per un po'?» Sussurrò, le labbra quasi appoggiate alla pelle di Amy, le guance divenute del tutto scarlatte. Era ancora troppo orgoglioso per farsi vedere in quello stato.

Amy allargò gli occhi, con il viso che a sua volta si era fatto paonazzo. «Certo…» Disse lei, con tono dolce e caldo, come quello di una madre. «Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto farti portare in braccio così da me?» Rise lei, cercando di nascondere il proprio imbarazzo.

Sonic non rispose, non parlò più fin quando non giunsero da Tails. Tuttavia, un lieve sorriso si era fatto strada sul volto, mentre si lasciava cullare dal calore e dalle braccia di Amy sentendosi, dopo tanti anni, protetto e libero da ogni pensiero e responsabilità. Sospirò, lasciandosi andare a quelle meravigliose sensazioni per lui nuove. Si rese conto, per la prima volta, che forse non era lei ad aver bisogno di lui, ma era lui ad aver bisogno di lei.


	6. Cicatrici - parte 1

Il cielo stava diventando man mano sempre più nero, mentre giganteschi colossi scuri e nuvolosi si facevano strada nell'etere. Presto sarebbe venuto giù il finimondo e il vento aveva iniziato a soffiare piuttosto forte, al punto che Tails ebbe paura stesse per arrivare un tornado.

Ma quanto ci stavano mettendo a tornare quei due? Era successo qualcosa? Di quel passo non sarebbero riusciti a tornare a casa e non ce l'avrebbero fatta per due motivi principali: uno, le condizioni meteo divenute ormai troppo sfavorevoli avrebbero impedito loro di mettersi in viaggio, e due, sarebbero probabilmente morti in volo. Era sul punto di chiamare Amy per capire dove fossero, quando finalmente li vide sbucare dalla vegetazione. Tails si alzò di scatto. «Ragazzi, era ora!»

Amy si avvicinò, manifestando una certa fatica. Portare Sonic in quel modo non era stato per nulla semplice e ora accusava un forte dolore a schiena, braccia e gambe. «Scusaci…»

Tails alzò un sopracciglio: «Ma…» Squadrò Sonic, che nel frattempo aveva voltato lo sguardo senza guardare il proprio amico: era paonazzo. «Sonic perché sei in brac-»

«Mi ha obbligato!» Lo interruppe lui, sbottando, con un tono più acuto del solito. «Non avevo altre opzioni!»

«Non mi sembra che ti sia dispiaciuto». Disse lei prontamente, senza nascondere un sorriso beffardo.

Questo fu un colpo basso per Sonic, che arrossì fino alle punte dei piedi. Rivolse lo sguardo verso Amy, pronto a ribattere, ma Tails fu più veloce di loro: «Potreste _per favore_ parlarne dopo? Dobbiamo avviarci e sarà meglio fare in fretta se non vogliamo passare l'eternità in questo dannatissimo posto».

Amy e Sonic tacquero immediatamente, annuendo. Tails aveva ragione, non era decisamente il momento di discutere. Erano tutti e tre esausti, infreddoliti e avevano bisogno di una bella dormita in un letto caldo e confortevole.

Sonic diede un'occhiata ad Amy, vedendola visibilmente affaticata. Si sentì in colpa. «Mettimi giù».

«Ma-»

«Ehi. Lo vedo che sei stanca. Ti ringrazio, ma hai fatto fin troppo». Disse lui, riconoscente per essersi sforzata così tanto senza cercare di farglielo notare.

«…Ce la fai a camminare?»

«Lo scopriremo presto». Sonic poi mise a terra le gambe, tenendosi però sempre al collo di Amy. Ora sembravano reggere il suo peso, anche se il ragazzo non poteva negare a sé stesso di sentirsi ancora abbastanza debole.

«Sembri stare meglio!» Esclamò Tails, felice che Sonic sembrasse essersi ripreso almeno un po', nonostante il biondo si fosse ben accorto che il suo amico era giù di tono.

«Si, era davvero… frustrante non poter camminare», sospirò il maggiore, per poi iniziare a salire sul Tornado. «Ci conviene avviarci». Amy e Tails annuirono e salirono anche loro sul veicolo.

«Tenetevi forte, ci sarà da ballare». Li avvertì Tails, indossando gli occhiali da aviatore e accendendo il motore.

«Meraviglioso, un giro sulle montagne russe alle 6 del mattino era proprio quello che mi ci voleva, soprattutto adesso che mi era appena passata la nausea». sbuffò Sonic, incrociando le braccia, preparandosi all'eventualità di dover rimettere in volo.

«Ti ricordo,» intervenne prontamente Amy, scocciata e irritata dal suo comportamento, «che se siamo qui è responsabilità tua».

Sonic venne colto nel vivo da quella frase, motivo per cui voltò lo sguardo con fare annoiato e incrociando le braccia: «Se Tails non avesse controllato camera mia nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla».

Tails scosse la testa, senza neppure partecipare alla conversazione, perché quando Sonic faceva così non c’era verso di farlo ragionare. «Tenetevi forte!» esclamò, iniziando la procedura del decollo.

«Ah, e così sarebbe questo il ringraziamento per averti soccorso! Visto che non riuscivi a camminare avrei proprio voluto vedere come saresti tornato a casa!» sbottò Amy, che sembrava non fare per nulla caso al fatto che l’aereo stesse decollando.

«Come hai visto, ora ne sono perfettamente in grado! Quindi sarebbe bastato aspettare solo un altro po'», rispose il ragazzo dai capelli blu, sempre evitando di guardare Amy.

Nel frattempo, l’aereo era ormai in aria e Tails stava impiegando con tutte le sue forze di mantenerlo stabile, nonostante le forti correnti. I suoi amici nei sedili posteriori non sembravano momentaneamente badare alle turbolenze, perché troppo impegnati a litigare. «Ragazzi, ne potreste parlare dopo?» chiese il biondo, ma senza ottenere la loro attenzione.

«Ma guarda che sbruffone. Ha parlato quello che fino a pochi minuti fa si è fatto portare in braccio come una principessina!»

«L’ho fatto perché _tu_ mi hai obbligato!»

« _Io_ ti ho obbligato?! Avresti sempre potuto rifiutare, sai?»

«Ehm, ragazzi…» Tails cercò di nuovo di inserirsi nella conversazione per placare gli spiriti, visto che concentrarsi stava divenendo ancora più difficile a causa delle loro urla. Fu un insuccesso.

«E sentire le tue lamentele per tutto il tragitto? Scordatelo».

«Quindi lo hai fatto solo per non sentirmi parlare? Molto gentile nei confronti di chi è venuto ad aiutarti mentre eri inerme!»

«Prima o poi mi sarei svegliato».

«Senti, Sonic, non so il motivo di questa tua reazione, ma io e Tails siamo svegli da quasi tutta la dannata notte per cercarti e _questo_ è quello che otteniamo in cambio? Tu che ti lamenti delle turbolenze?»

«Nessuno ve l’ha chiesto di venirmi a cercare».

Fu troppo. A quella frase, Amy prese Sonic per la maglietta, lo voltò verso di sé e, con il viso paonazzo per la rabbia, esclamò: «Sonic The Hedgehog, come diavolo ti permetti di-

«Ragazzi, posso avere la vostra attenzione per piacere?!» Gridò Tails, che ne aveva le tasche piene di Sonic, di quella notte e di quel dannato temporale che incombeva rischiando di farli schiantare da un momento all’altro. Amy e Sonic si bloccarono immediatamente, voltando lo sguardo verso il pilota, spaesati e sorpresi da quella reazione.

«Bene, ora che finalmente mi state ascoltando posso parlare?» disse, al limite della sopportazione. «Il viaggio sarà difficile e ci tengo a portarvi a casa sani e salvi. Sonic, Amy ha ragione: dovresti mostrare un po’ più di gratitudine verso di noi. E non sperare di cavartela, voglio che mi spieghi per bene cos’è successo. Ma non ora, né tra poco. Domani. Sono stanco e lo siete anche voi, ma ora devo concentrarmi ed è già abbastanza difficile senza i vostri litigi. Quindi, se vogliamo sopravvivere, _per piacere_ , ora basta litigare».

Amy abbassò lo sguardo e lasciò andare la maglia di Sonic, appoggiando le mani sulle cosce: «Hai ragione, Tails. Scusami».

«Ugh, d’accordo. sbuffò Sonic, alzando gli occhi al cielo e incrociando di nuovo le braccia. Amy lo fulminò con lo sguardo e il ragazzo deglutì. «Scusa, Tails», aggiunse, per poi voltare la testa e osservare il paesaggio, che nel frattempo si era fatto sempre più minaccioso.

La verità era che si sentiva in colpa. Aveva passato la notte a fare i suoi comodi, a pensare di abbandonarli e poi addirittura a “divertirsi”, con il risultato che aveva esagerato e loro si erano preoccupati talmente tanto da venirlo a cercare fin lì. Osservò Amy con la coda dell’occhio, notando quanto stesse faticando a rimanere sveglia: le occhiaie profonde, viola, larghe quasi fino a metà del suo naso, e poi posò il proprio sguardo anche su Tails, il quale sicuramente presentava uguali segni di stanchezza e sonnolenza nonostante gli desse le spalle. Per questo a Sonic dava così fastidio essere con loro in quel momento: come avrebbe potuto scusarsi e come avrebbe potuto dire loro quello che aveva fatto? Non avrebbe mai raccontato la verità, non ci sarebbe riuscito e il pensiero di mentire a entrambi lo faceva sentire ancora più colpevole.

Si passò una mano sul viso, frustrato dalla situazione, dai propri sentimenti e dal proprio comportamento. Loro erano venuti a soccorrerlo e lui li aveva appena scherniti a causa della rabbia che provava verso sé stesso. Ma era troppo orgoglioso per scusarsi in quel momento: non gli avrebbero creduto.

Intanto, le perturbazioni si facevano sempre più forti, tanto che Amy sobbalzò. Persino Sonic non si sentì tranquillo e il senso di nausea iniziò a farsi sentire. «Tails, hai tutto sotto controllo?»

«Per ora sì. Secondo il radar ci stiamo allontanando dalle turbolenze, tra poco dovrebbe andare meglio. Tenete duro!» e mentre esclamava queste parole ci fu una grossa folata di vento, accompagnata da un tuono non troppo lontano, che fece traballare violentemente l’aereo.

Amy urlò, mettendosi le mani sulla testa e rannicchiandosi. Sonic la accolse tra le proprie braccia, come a proteggerla: «Ehi, ehi, Ames. Tranquilla, okay? Abbi fiducia in Tails, vedrai che torneremo a casa tra poco».

Amy si mise due mani davanti alla bocca, improvvisamente pallida come uno straccio. «Mi… Mi viene da vomitare…» mugugnò.

«Andrà tutto bene. Cerca di resistere».

Cosa poteva fare per lei? Lei si era data tanto da fare per aiutarlo e lui l’aveva criticata pochi minuti prima. Sonic non era bravo a manifestare affetto e, soprattutto, il suo rapporto con Amy era più complicato di quanto avesse immaginato. Avrebbe dovuto abbracciarla più forte, consolarla a parole? Ma cosa dirle? Come stringerla a sé? Se fosse stato troppo affettuoso non avrebbe rischiato di illuderla o metterla in imbarazzo? Che parole avrebbe potuto usare per rassicurarla dopo che avevano appena litigato?

E pensare che succedeva così spesso, che discutessero, ma mai prima di allora Sonic si era fatto così tanti problemi, così tante domande e paranoie su come trattarla dopo essersi scambiato aspre parole con lei. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la frustrazione di non riuscire a parlare lo irritava nuovamente. Doveva dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Decisa di puntare sulla cosa che sapeva fare meglio: scherzare ed evitare argomenti troppo delicati.

«Ehi, Ames, se vuoi vomitare almeno aspetta che passiamo sopra la base di Eggman. Potrebbe essere un bello scherzo».

«Scemo…» rispose lei, ridacchiando debolmente e dandogli una leggera gomitata al petto. Sonic rise, contento di averla tirata un po’ su di morale. Ma non fu ancora abbastanza, perché la vide impallidire di più e perdere il sorriso quasi immediatamente. «Non mi sento per niente bene… e ho paura…» Sussurrò lei, con voce tremante. Sonic la guardò, dispiaciuto: era il momento di mettere da parte l’orgoglio.

«Vieni qui», sussurrò a sua volta il ragazzo, mettendo la testa di lei sulla propria spalla. Amy rimase stupita da quel gesto e in una situazione normale sarebbe arrossita, ma in quel momento stava troppo male per badarci. «Ora rilassati, va bene? Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene. Se devi vomitare dimmelo, okay? Cerca di riposarti», e nel dire quelle parole c’era una dolcezza e una tenerezza che forse Sonic non aveva mai riservato a nessuno.

Amy se ne accorse, per cui sorrise e si rilassò sulla sua spalla, sentendo una piacevole sensazione di calore al petto nonostante il malessere: «Da quando ti comporti da gentiluomo con una persona che non sia Perci?».

Sonic aggrottò le sopracciglia, contrariato: «Che c’entra Perci, ora?»

La ragazza ridacchiò debolmente: «Niente, niente… Mi sembra solo strano tu sia così galante proprio con me. Di solito non lo sei».

Sonic si incupì appena. «Parole forti da una che passa la maggior parte del tempo a colpirmi col suo martello», sbuffò lui.

La ragazza ridacchiò di nuovo: «Io lo faccio solo quando te lo meriti, cioè sempre». dopo aver detto queste parole Amy ebbe un conato di vomito, al punto che si mise le mani davanti alle labbra e si piegò appena in avanti.

«Ehi, ehi! Tutto okay?!» le chiese Sonic, mettendole le mani sulle spalle.

Amy gli fece cenno con la mano di non preoccuparsi. Cercò di respirare profondamente per qualche secondo, fin quando la sensazione di rimettere non scomparve.

«Adesso basta parlare», sospirò lui, mettendo di nuovo la testa di Amy sulla propria spalla.

«Io lo so… che questo tuo modo di fare è anche il tuo modo di chiedere scusa per prima», mormorò lei, dopo qualche minuto.

Sonic deglutì: come ci si doveva aspettare da Amy, era riuscita a capire tutto subito. «Uhm… N-no, affatto. Fatti gli affari tuoi», sbuffò, cercando di mostrarsi deciso, ma fallendo miseramente.

«Il solito orgoglioso», sussurrò lei, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi nonostante il vento e le oscillazioni del veicolo, che oltre a farle venire la nausea la rendevano molto inquieta. Si sistemò più comoda sulla spalla di Sonic e sul sedile, facendo del suo meglio per rilassarsi. Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad addormentarsi, ma non avrebbe mai perso l’occasione di essere cullata da Sonic. Probabilmente non sarebbe mai capitata mai più, quindi tanto valeva godersi quei brevi momenti.

Sonic percepì Amy respirare profondamente e regolarmente sulla propria spalla e, convinto che stesse dormendo, avvicinò le labbra alla sua testa. «Scusami per prima», sussurrò, pensando che Amy non l’avesse sentito.

Le volte in cui Sonic si era scusato si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano, talmente orgoglioso com’era raramente ammetteva di aver sbagliato. Com’era strana quella notte. Quella sera non si era mostrato come l’eroe sempre sicuro di sé e positivo come al solito, ma aveva scoperto la parte più fragile e insicura di sé, anche se solo per poco. Chissà quanti altri lati aveva così, dolci, insicuri e deboli, che teneva celati persino a sé stesso, intrappolato in quel ruolo di salvatore che tutti davano per scontato gli appartenesse. Amy li avrebbe voluti vedere tutti, quei lati, avrebbe tirato la corda il più possibile per scoperchiare quel vaso di Pandora a cui nessuno aveva mai avuto accesso. Ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità? Forse no, forse la riteneva ancora una ragazzina, nonostante minuti prima avesse ammesso di vederla cresciuta. Probabilmente avrebbe fallito e sarebbe tornata a casa con l’amaro della delusione in bocca, ma ci avrebbe provato comunque.

Era tutto ciò che poteva fare, lei, che non era nata con alcun potere particolare, se non con il difetto di attaccarsi emotivamente a una persona che non l’avrebbe mai ricambiata con la conseguenza di supportarlo in qualsiasi situazione, anche la più dolorosa per lei. Però sentiva che ne valeva la pena e ne sarebbe sempre valsa, per Sonic.

«Sei perdonato», sussurrò lei, con un delicato sorriso sulle labbra.

Sonic allargò gli occhi e le guance divennero paonazze. Tossicchiò un paio di volte per l’imbarazzo; cosa stava facendo? Davvero stava trattando così Amy dopo aver fatto...quello che aveva fatto? Se glielo avessero raccontato in passato, sarebbe scoppiato in una sonora risata. “Io che mi scuso con Amy?! Questa è una bella battuta!” Avrebbe detto, incredulo. “Io che la abbraccio? Ugh, giammai!” Avrebbe sbottato, quasi offeso. E invece eccolo lì, abbracciato a lei. Faticava a riconoscersi. Lui, che l’aveva sempre respinta.

La tempesta aveva costretto Tails ad allungare il tragitto e volare in quelle condizioni non fu per nulla facile, così quando il biondo riuscì (finalmente) ad atterrare era ormai l’alba. L’atterraggio non fu dei più morbidi, ma fortunatamente non fu disastroso come quello dell’andata. «Ugh, siete tutti interi? Durante l’atterraggio abbiamo ballato parecchio», domandò Tails, voltandosi verso i sedili posteriori, mentre l’elica rallentava fino a fermarsi del tutto.

«Potrebbe andare meglio», borbottò Sonic, sentendo la testa girare e un senso di malessere allo stomaco, «la prossima volta ricordiamoci di aggiungere i sacchetti per il vomito tra l’attrezzatura per il volo. Sarebbero delle utili armi contro Eggman», ridacchiò beffardo, cercando di non pensare alla nausea.

«Ugh…» gemette Amy di fianco a lui, rannicchiata sul sedile.

«Ehi, stai bene?» le chiese Sonic, spostandole i capelli dal viso.

«Per niente…» mugugnò la ragazza, tenendosi una mano sulla bocca, mentre tentava di respirare profondamente. Sentiva che avrebbe vomitato da un momento all’altro.

«Ce la fai a camminare?» le domandò il ragazzo, sostenendola con un braccio.

«Credo di sì…» sospirò lei, scendendo dall’aereo insieme a Sonic. Non amò mai la sensazione della terraferma come in quel momento.

«È meglio se non torni a casa ora, Amy. Non sei nelle condizioni», affermò Tails, svestendosi dell’attrezzatura da volo e aiutando anche Amy a farlo. «Puoi rimanere qui», aggiunse, senza riuscire a trattenere un esausto sbadiglio.

Sonic osservò Tails, notando quanto il suo viso fosse deformato per la stanchezza. Per quella notte aveva già avuto abbastanza pensieri. «Ci penso io a lei. Tu vai pure a dormire», disse, dopo essersi levato a sua volta l’attrezzatura ed essere tornato a sostenere Amy.

«So che se la lascio con te è in una botte di ferro», sorrise il biondo, sbadigliando una seconda volta. «Ma non pensare sia finita qui», aggiunse, «domattina dovrai spiegarmi molte cose».

Sonic sospirò: «Ricevuto». Aveva segretamente paura di quella conversazione, non aveva la minima idea di come affrontarla né di _se_ raccontargli tutta la verità. Ci avrebbe pensato tra qualche ora, dopo una bella dormita; in quel momento, si sentiva davvero troppo stanco per rifletterci su.

Tails e Sonic aiutarono Amy a salire le scale per entrare in casa e per poi raggiungere la camera di Sonic. Il viso di lei era pallido, deformato dalle occhiaie, dal malessere, dalla sonnolenza e dalla stanchezza. Vederla in quello stato a Sonic si strinse il cuore, perché se ne sentiva responsabile.

«Amy, scusami se non riesco ad aiutarti di più. Ma io sto… sto veramente crollando», si scusò il biondo.

«Non devi scusarti di nulla, Tails. Anzi, grazie per aver pilotato durante un tempo così brutto. Io sto già meglio».

«La affido a te, Sonic», disse Tails, abbozzando un lieve e stanco sorriso. «Buonanotte, ragazzi».

«Buonanotte», risposero entrambi, per poi entrare nella stanza.

«Siediti sul letto», continuò Sonic. Lei gli rivolse un sorriso, riconoscente: «Grazie», e si sedette sul letto, «Ora mi sento un po’ meglio».

Il ragazzo annuì, sollevato. «Vuoi farti una doccia?»

«Ah… Non ce ne è bisogno, grazie. E poi non voglio disturbare Tails a quest’ora».

«Non disturbi», sospirò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, voltandole le spalle e aprendo il proprio armadio. Tirò fuori un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta.

«Io invece mi faccio una doccia veloce, sono pieno di sabbia», disse, per poi iniziare a togliersi la maglietta.

Amy lo fissò allibita: «Seriamente, Sonic?»

«Cosa c’è?» si voltò verso di lei, scocciato.

«Vuoi spogliarti davanti a me? Non potevi farlo in bagno?»

«…Ti dispiacerebbe?» Sorrise beffardo, senza nascondere un tono lievemente sensuale. Amy incrociò le braccia, senza dargliela vinta: «Dio, quanto sei esibizionista». Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ah-ha», annuì lui, «Ma stai comunque continuando a guardarmi».

Amy sbuffò, incrociò le braccia e si voltò dall’altra parte: «Hai il bagno collegato alla tua camera. Cosa ti costava?»

«C’è sempre bisogno di un motivo per le mie azioni?» chiese, leggermente assente, iniziando a spogliarsi e lasciando cadere i vestiti ai propri piedi.

Amy alzò nuovamente gli occhi al cielo: «Sei senza speranza».

«Forse, ma questa è camera mia e posso fare quello che mi pare», continuò a stuzzicarla, senza riuscire a negare a sé stesso che quell’atmosfera lievemente erotica che si era creata tra loro non gli dispiaceva del tutto. Amy borbottò una seconda volta, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«E comunque,» affermò con un certo orgoglio, «di quelli come te ne posso vedere dove voglio su certi siti».

«Forse sì, immagino ce ne siano anche di migliori…» si morse il labbro Sonic, sentendo un lieve bruciore al petto. Quella frase gli diede più fastidio di quanto immaginasse.

«…ma ti soddisferebbero?»

Amy allargò gli occhi, le labbra socchiuse, il viso deformato in un’espressione di sorpresa. L’aveva colpita nel vivo con una precisione che solo un abile spadaccino possedeva. Lei stessa non poteva negare di essersi fatta _certi pensieri_ su di lui e probabilmente il ragazzo l’aveva intuito. Non riuscì a controbattere e la cosa le diede una grande rabbia: Sonic aveva sempre la risposta pronta per qualsiasi cosa.

Il ragazzo sorrise: non aveva bisogno di vedere il viso arrossito (per la rabbia o per l’imbarazzo? O entrambi?) di Amy per sapere di aver vinto quella conversazione. «Esattamente», concluse, aprendo la porta del bagno. «Se vuoi cambiarti puoi prendere qualcosa dal mio armadio. Le magliette sono nel cassetto a destra e i pantaloni in quello sotto. Non rubare niente», canzonò l’ultima frase, per poi chiudere la porta del bagno.

Amy rimase sul letto, col viso rosso per l’imbarazzo. Non avevano mai giocato in modo così esplicito, anche se spesso si stuzzicavano lasciando sottintesa quell’attrazione. Nell’ultimo periodo, Sonic non sembrava più così indifferente a lei; tuttavia, erano sempre stati atteggiamenti che si esaurivano nella battuta, in pochi gesti che iniziavano e finivano nel giro di pochi secondi. Quelle poche volte in cui Amy tentava di scucirgli dalla bocca i suoi sentimenti, Sonic evitava la risposta o eludeva il discorso con una battuta.

Ma quella sera Sonic aveva deciso di giocare a carte scoperte. La ragazza aveva provato una sorta di masochistico piacere nell’imbarazzo che aveva provato nell’essere scoperta in quel modo nella propria attrazione verso di lui e, inoltre, quello scambio di frasi erotiche era stato divertente. L’aria che si respirava era diventata piccante e la cosa non le dispiaceva per nulla.

Lei si morse il labbro, alzandosi di scatto e raggiungendo il suo armadio, cercando immediatamente una maglietta da mettersi. Sonic voleva giocare? Allora Amy non avrebbe perso l’occasione. Aprì i cassetti, tastando tutte le sue magliette, portandosele al viso e respirando il suo profumo. Tutto in quel cassetto aveva un odore celestiale, che la portava indietro nel tempo, di anni, alla prima volta che si era aggrappata al suo collo e lui l’aveva stretta a sé portandola in salvo dalle grinfie di Eggman. Non era cambiato niente, l’odore era rimasto lo stesso ed era buonissimo.

Si tolse i propri indumenti, si mise una sua maglia abbastanza larga e lunga da arrivarle fino a metà coscia e poi si gettò sul letto di Sonic, accoccolandosi sulle sue coperte. Il cuscino aveva il suo profumo, le coperte anche: tutto in quella stanza profumava di Sonic, riluceva della sua essenza. Ogni oggetto, ogni parte di quel luogo aveva in sé un pezzo di lui, magari in quell’angolo si era appoggiato stanco dopo una battaglia con Eggman, là si era seduto una sera che aveva bevuto troppo, forse su quella sedia appoggiava i vestiti quando non aveva voglia di metterli in ordine e chissà quali segreti nascondeva nel cassetto del suo comodino. E Sonic non era in bagno, era lì, era dappertutto e la stava inebriando. Approfittò della sua assenza: abbracciò il suo cuscino e vi ci affondò la testa, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo odore: era così buono che le venne da piangere.

E, mentre sentiva il rumore dell’acqua della doccia scrosciare dal bagno, la sua mente viaggiava, immaginando di essere una piccola goccia d’acqua che pian piano scivolava sul corpo nudo di Sonic, percorrendo la sua fronte, le sue gote, le labbra, il collo, il deltoide, il petto, per poi scivolare sul ventre e sulle cosce, percorrendo tutta la gamba e infine confondendosi con le altre gocce ai suoi piedi. I suoi denti morsero il labbro inferiore, tremante per un bacio, e una lacrima le bagnò il viso.

Sonic si era appena infilato sotto l’acqua calda della doccia, intenzionato a scaldarsi dopo aver patito il freddo del vento. Strinse gli occhi e i denti quando l’acqua bollente venne a contatto con i graffi sul proprio corpo, causandogli un bruciore tale che fu costretto ad utilizzare l’acqua fredda. Sospirò, stringendosi nelle spalle, mentre il proprio sguardo si perse nelle minuscole correnti di acqua, leggermente rosse per il sangue che man mano veniva lavato via dalle ferite. Cosa sperava di ottenere scherzando in quel modo con lei? Si sentiva colpevole nei suoi confronti, per ragioni che ancora non gli erano del tutto chiare, e ora flirtava con lei senza il minimo pudore. Che cosa gli era preso quella sera?

Sonic non poteva fare a meno di provare un certo pizzicore dietro la schiena, un prurito che si esauriva solo nel momento in cui riceveva (e otteneva) le attenzioni di lei. Non aveva mai notato quanto gli piacesse, o meglio, ci aveva sempre fatto caso, ma non vi aveva rivolto alcun peso; da quando Amy era cresciuta e aveva smesso di corrergli dietro ovunque andasse, si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse essere adorato in quel modo. Narcisismo? Possibile. Eppure, era un sentimento che nasceva e si esauriva solo nei confronti di Amy e non si poteva nascondere che, entrambi, ne erano tacitamente consapevoli.

Si era creata una sorta di complicità tra loro, piena di sottintesi, di parole non dette, sguardi, sottofondi impliciti, che rendeva, in qualche modo, il loro rapporto divertente e stuzzicante. Solleticava loro il palato e la lingua, in particolar modo a Sonic, che dell’adrenalina non poteva fare a meno. E così entrambi si scambiavano sguardi, ma non perdevano l’occasione di flirtare con altre persone, ansiosi di scoprire le reazioni dell’altro. Oh, Sonic adorava flirtare con Perci per poi sentire su di sé gli sguardi gelosi di Amy, percepire quanto lei lo mangiasse con gli occhi, lo desiderasse e volesse arderlo vivo per la gelosia. Dal canto suo, però, Sonic sentiva corrodersi dentro quando Amy faceva la medesima cosa con un altro ragazzo e, se inizialmente a Sonic dava poco da fare, negli ultimi tempi era sempre più difficoltoso trattenersi. Nonostante tutto ciò, non riuscivano ad ammettere di essere attratti l’uno all’altro. Di cosa avevano paura?

Sonic non lo sapeva, non ci capiva più nulla.

Non comprendeva se lui cercasse le attenzioni di lei semplicemente per vanità o se le volesse perché era _lei_. Non poteva farne a meno, se lei non gliele concedeva Sonic faceva in modo di provocarla e di ottenerle. E se una volta confessatisi i sentimenti a vicenda avessero perso interesse? Sonic cercava il cambiamento costante, l’eccitazione: le situazioni normali, la quotidianità lo annoiavano e ne perdeva l’interesse molto in fretta. La paura che potesse accadere lo faceva fare qualche passo indietro ogni volta che sentiva di essersi esposto troppo.

Inoltre, ora ci si metteva pure la questione di Shadow a complicare ulteriormente la situazione. Sonic non aveva mai pensato a Shadow in _quel_ senso (al contrario che per Amy), non gli era mai venuto neanche lontanamente il pensiero, eppure era _successo_. A malapena riusciva a pensare alla parola, le immagini erano sfocate nella propria testa, avvolte dalla nebbia, e non appena esse diventavano più nitide lui cercava di seppellirle sotto il tappeto del proprio cervello, così come si fa con la polvere che non si ha voglia di pulire.

Passò lo sguardo su tutto il proprio corpo, dalle gambe, fino al petto, vedendo quanto fosse coperto di segni, graffi e ferite lasciate da lui. Tutta la propria carne era piena di Shadow e lo urlava attraverso le bruciature dei graffi sotto l’acqua fredda. Sonic non poteva negare che il suo rapporto con Shadow fosse, da un certo punto di vista, simile a quello di Amy: si provocavano e si stuzzicavano, ma nel loro caso il confronto si esauriva nello scontro e non nel diverbio. Allora come era possibile che quella notte fossero finiti a… fare quello? Certo, forse anche nel loro caso si poteva parlare di una tacita complicità, di una serie di sottintesi che nessuno dei due confessava, ma Sonic non si sarebbe mai immaginato, neanche tra un milione di anni, che sarebbero arrivati fino a quel punto. Ma, dio mio, quanto era stato bello, quanto era stato piacevole.

Quel tipo di piacere era pericoloso, era ciò che insinuava gli uomini nelle strade della perdizione, qualcosa che raramente si riusciva ad abbandonare e dimenticare. Se lo avesse rivisto sarebbe accaduto di nuovo?

Sonic aveva paura di conoscere la risposta. Eppure, era lì, nell’attesa di scoprirla, nel brivido dell’ansia, quell’adrenalina che lo spronava a prendere decisioni istintive, dettate dal piacere, dalla soddisfazione, dal godimento, dal narcisismo e dal divertimento. Affrontare i problemi e rischiare di distruggere tutto? Non se ne parlava, era molto meglio continuare in quell’oblio (sull’orlo di un burrone, quando c’è la paura di cadere ma ti porta a lottare per non crollare), che almeno offriva un po’ di eccitazione piuttosto che soffrire.

Ce l’avrebbe fatta a reggere in quella situazione per sempre? Era tutta la vita che deviava le proprie emozioni in quel modo e i nodi stavano iniziando a venire al pettine. Quel che era peggio era che stava accadendo tutto in una volta e aveva rischiato di esplodere. Solo quella notte si era fatto prendere dalle emozioni che per anni aveva represso e, incapace di controllarle, aveva agito d’impulso, pentendosi già delle proprie azioni.

Ma cosa poteva esserci tra lui e Shadow? Lo amava? Lo odiava? Sentiva che nessuna delle due definizioni rispecchiasse i propri sentimenti. C’era davvero bisogno di un’etichetta per ogni cosa? E le etichette che esistevano già rispecchiavano ogni sfumatura di sentimenti, ogni angolo delle emozioni? Le parole non erano mai abbastanza, non lo sarebbero mai state, perché per quanto il linguaggio continuasse a svilupparsi, per quanto esistessero innumerevoli lingue nel mondo, ci sarebbero sempre state cose che non si potevano descrivere a parole. Avrebbe per forza dovuto dare un nome a quello che sentiva? Ci dovevano sempre essere delle motivazioni dietro alle proprie azioni?

"Sì, Sonic, devono averne", aveva detto Shadow. Ma se si fosse sbagliato? Se davvero non fosse sempre necessario cercare il “perché” e il “per cosa”? Riflettere su certe cose significava forse che ne sentiva la necessità, ma potevano anche essere paranoie dettate dalle suggestioni che Shadow gli aveva insinuato, abile com’era a colpirlo nei punti più deboli con la precisione di un cecchino.

A Sonic girava la testa, sentiva di perdersi sempre di più nel labirinto del proprio cervello, immerso nella nebbia: appena pensava di aver trovato una risposta, la strada giusta, ecco che essa gli sfuggiva di nuovo, spariva nella nebbia, appariva un altro percorso apparentemente corretto oppure quella che riteneva la via d’uscita si rivelava in realtà un vicolo cieco. Non era sicuro di nulla, non era sicuro dei propri sentimenti per Shadow, per Amy, per sé stesso.

Alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento, inconsapevole di quanti minuti avesse passato a dissociarsi sotto la doccia, rimanendo con lo sguardo fisso verso lo stesso punto mentre l’acqua scorreva sul proprio corpo.

Era come fissare una parola scritta: essa perde di significato se guardata per troppo tempo.

Osservò le proprie dita, divenute ormai rugose per aver trascorso troppo tempo sotto l’acqua. Si lavò velocemente il corpo e i capelli, sentendo la fronte pulsargli terribilmente. Percepiva di nuovo tutto il peso della carne, delle ossa, degli organi, del sangue e gli sembrò di nuovo di muoversi a rallentatore. Eppure, nonostante la pesantezza, di nuovo si sentì fluttuare, come se fosse sospeso a metà tra questo e un altro mondo. Forse era la stanchezza. Si asciugò il corpo e poi, massaggiandosi con un asciugamano i capelli, uscì dal bagno.

«Ce ne hai messo di temp-» iniziò Amy, per poi bloccarsi prima di finire la frase e strabuzzare gli occhi. Sonic non si era vestito, era uscito completamente nudo. Si girò immediatamente, paonazza: fortunatamente non aveva visto nulla, soprattutto perché fino a pochi secondi prima si era fatta pensieri non proprio casti sul suo corpo.

"Bastardo, lo hai fatto apposta".

Sonic la osservò e non poté fare a meno di mordersi il labbro. Notò che aveva indossato una propria maglia, lasciando le gambe nude. Sotto indossava probabilmente solo le mutande: anche Amy aveva scelto di tirare fuori le unghie.

«Che c’è? Non vuoi goderti lo spettacolo?» chiese lui, prendendo i propri vestiti di ricambio, il tono leggermente sensuale. Niente, non era riuscito a trattenersi, era più forte di lui. Si domandò se tutte quelle riflessioni di prima fossero servite a qualcosa.

«Ne faccio volentieri a meno, grazie», rispose Amy, anche se dal suo tono di voce si poteva percepire che non era del tutto convinta. Sonic si limitò a sorridere, iniziando a vestirsi.

«Hai sbirciato dal buco della serratura mentre mi facevo la doccia?» continuò a provocarla lui. Il proprio esibizionismo aveva di nuovo avuto di nuovo la meglio.

«Per chi mi hai preso? Non sono una pervertita», rispose lei, facendo atto a tutte le sue forze per non voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Questo è discutibile. Quante cose mi avrai già rubato dall’armadio!»

Amy sorrise innocente e alzò le spalle: «Chissà».

Sonic si morse il labbro, mentre le proprie guance si colorarono di rosso: quella risposta lo colse alla sprovvista e rimase senza parole. Amy ridacchiò beffarda, soddisfatta di aver vinto la conversazione. Sonic finì di rivestirsi e sospirò: «Ora puoi girarti».

Amy si voltò verso di lui e constatò con piacere che sembrava aver acquistato un po’ di colore rispetto a prima, anche se il pallore non se ne era del tutto scomparso. «Maglietta a maniche lunghe e pantaloni lunghi? Da quando?» Domandò Amy, dal momento che Sonic era solito dormire con abiti leggeri persino d’inverno.

Sonic chiuse gli occhi, continuando ad asciugarsi i capelli con l’asciugamano: «Prima sull’aereo mi è venuto freddo, non avevo voglia di stare svestito», rispose, consapevole che il vero motivo era che non voleva in alcun modo vedere le ferite sui propri arti. «Tu come ti senti?» le chiese il ragazzo, gettando poi l’asciugamano sulla sedia una volta che i capelli ebbero finito di gocciolare. Osservando Amy gli sembrò che il suo viso fosse più rilassato, anche se le occhiaie in volto erano ben visibili.

«Va un po’ meglio. La nausea mi è passata».

«Meglio così».

Silenzio. Entrambi si guardarono per qualche secondo, come se dovessero parlarsi ma non ne avessero il coraggio. Sonic voltò lo sguardo e si sedette sul proprio letto, di fianco a lei, ma senza guardarla. Amy mise le mani sopra le proprie cosce, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Sonic si comportava in modo strano, quella sera.

Perché improvvisamente tutto quel silenzio?

Posò lo sguardo sul suo viso di profilo, che tuttavia riuscì solo a intravedere poiché nascosto dai capelli bagnati. Sembrava assente. Di nuovo, Amy percepì ancora quell’impressione di lontananza che aveva provato alla spiaggia, nonostante ora Sonic fosse proprio accanto a lei. Fino a pochi secondi prima si era comportato normalmente, anzi, si era lasciato andare a frasi più esplicite del solito, e invece adesso si era ammutolito e incupito di colpo.

«Sonic», lo richiamò lei, con voce dolce, anche se preoccupata, «non è tutto okay, vero?»


	7. Cicatrici - parte 2

Il ragazzo si riscosse appena alla sua frase e strinse appena le lenzuola tra i pugni.

«Cosa c’è che non va?» chiese di nuovo lei, nella speranza che lui le dicesse qualcosa.

«Non lo so», sussurrò lui, lo sguardo perso in un punto indefinito della stanza.

«Ehi, è normale. Non voglio obbligarti a parlarne, immagino che sarai stanco», disse lei, in tono comprensivo. «A volte può… succedere di essere giù di morale e di non sapere il perché».

«Mi sento fluttuare. È come se fossi in una bolla. Mi è capitato prima in spiaggia e anche mentre mi facevo la doccia. A volte sento il corpo pesante, ma la testa è come sospesa in aria», disse, senza rendersi troppo conto delle parole che pronunciava. «Non mi era mai successo prima. Non mi piace, è come se non ci fossi. Non mi sento qui e ora, mi sento…da un’altra parte».

Era la prima volta che Sonic metteva sul tavolo un argomento di quel genere. «è la prima volta che ti succede?» chiese lei, continuando a guardarlo, anche se Sonic non sembrava avere l’intenzione di voltarsi.

«Io non… Non ne ho idea. Mi sembra di sì. O forse se mi è già capitato ma non lo avevo notato e non mi ci sono soffermato a riflettere», rispose lui, passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Ho un mal di testa terribile».

Lei rimase ad osservarlo, mentre lui esponeva i suoi dubbi e le sue perplessità. Aveva un tono tanto insicuro, così diverso da quello deciso e sbruffone che aveva di solito. Le sembrò una persona totalmente nuova, come se solo quella notte fosse bastata a farlo maturare, in qualche modo. Persino il suo profilo pareva aver assunto una nuova forma: il portamento più dritto, i lineamenti del suo viso più spigolosi e affilati, il modo di parlare più calmo e lento.

Incredibile come le debolezze di una persona fossero le principali autrici della sua crescita. Nonostante esse leghino la psiche con funi strettissime e poi la tirino sempre indietro, a rallentarla e bloccarla, l’essere umano avrà sempre la tendenza a rompere quelle funi e a proseguire, forse per quella superbia innata. E chi meglio di Sonic, orgoglioso com’era, sarebbe stato in grado di fare una cosa del genere?

«Ti è capitato dal nulla? O è successo qualcosa?»

Sonic si morse il labbro; si sentiva sprofondare. Amy, capendo che lui non aveva intenzione di rispondere, indizio fin troppo evidente che qualcosa era successo eccome, si limitò a sospirare: «Capisco, non hai voglia di parlarne. Effettivamente non sei nelle condizioni di farlo», poi chiuse gli occhi, delusa.

Sonic strinse i denti, sentendosi di nuovo colpevole per aver evitato il discorso. Lei era lì e si stava offrendo per aiutarlo e lui la stava di nuovo respingendo per un motivo che ancora non riusciva a capire. Orgoglio? "Ah, al diavolo", pensò.

«Scusami, è che…» continuò lui, deciso ad essere sincero anche se solo in parte, «davvero sono confuso. Sì, è successo qualcosa con Shadow di cui non mi va di parlare, quel qualcosa mi ha causato molti dubbi e… Non lo so, Ames. Non mi riconosco più». Incrociò le braccia, come se cercasse di coprirsi, sentendosi sempre più nudo man mano che si apriva con lei, «e anche il fatto che non riuscivo a camminare...Cazzo, non mi era mai successo. E non è legato solo allo scontro con Shadow, credo. È frustrante», ridacchiò amaro, passandosi una mano sui capelli per tirarseli indietro e spostarli dalla fronte.

«Puoi prendermi in giro», continuò, «probabilmente i miei sono ragionamenti banali che si fanno tutte le persone ma io li ho avuti solo ora. Forse non sbagli quando dici che sono _lento_ di comprendonio».

Amy corrugò la fronte: «Non devi svalutare in questo modo quello che senti», affermò lei, decisa. «Se provi queste cose significa che ti servono. Essere confusi non è per forza una cosa negativa, farsi delle domande significa che il nostro cervello ci sta parlando. So che per te tutto questo è nuovo, ma di solito le persone con un minimo di sensibilità lo sanno», lo prese affettuosamente in giro, cercando di sollevargli parzialmente il morale.

Sonic alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Grazie Ames, ora sì che va meglio».

Lei scoppiò a ridere: «Oh, eddai, scusa! Cercavo solo di allentare un po’ la tensione».

Sonic scosse la testa e abbozzò un lieve sorriso. Amy rimase in silenzio, notando come la propria battuta fosse servita a ben poco. Non era quello il momento di scherzare.

«Prima sulla spiaggia ti sei comportato in modo strano… Hai parlato di libertà», ricominciò infine Amy, sentendo il disagio crescere per qualche motivo. Quelle sue parole l’avevano turbata più di quanto immaginasse. «Cosa intendevi?»

Il sorriso di Sonic si spense definitivamente. Non avrebbe voluto entrare nell’argomento, ma era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. «Quando mi portavi in braccio hai detto una cosa. Era una bella frase. "È dura essere un eroe", o qualcosa del genere». Amy annuì.

«È così» continuò lui, la voce ridotta a un sussurro, «Io… A volte sono stanco di essere gentile, di dover salvare tutti, di avere delle responsabilità. Stasera, prima di incontrare Shadow, stavo camminando e nel frattempo guardavo l’oceano. Tu lo sai… tu sai quanto mi faccia paura l’acqua, Amy. Allora mi sono ritrovato a pensare a cosa succederebbe se superassi la mia paura, se riuscissi ad attraversare l’oceano e a raggiungere l’orizzonte. Forse… andando lontano da tutto, sarò libero. Per qualche motivo… è tutta la notte che ho questo pensiero fisso».

Vi fu di nuovo silenzio, interrotto solo dai loro respiri.

«Io… è orribile quello che sto dicendo, lo so. Non riuscirei mai ad abbandonarvi. È… è solo che…» Si passò una mano sul viso, «non capisco più perché lo faccio. A volte mi sembra solo di farlo perché io sono Sonic e il mio ruolo è salvare le persone. Ma non sono più sicuro di volerlo davvero. È come se fossi bloccato in un’immagine che mi sono costruito. Io… Io non lo so». Si coprì il viso con una mano, stanco, esausto, affranto.

«A volte è troppo».

Il ragazzo deglutì a fatica, sentendo un groppo in gola farsi sempre più grosso, come se stesse per perforargli la trachea. Forse aveva corso troppo e aveva detto più di quanto fosse pronto a confessare. «Scusami, Ames. Non so cosa sto dicendo, non sono molto lucido stasera», cercò di giustificarsi, ma senza guardarla. Lei non rispose.

Sonic si morse il labbro. Chissà cosa pensava di lui, adesso. Lo odiava? Lo riteneva una brutta persona? Aveva paura a voltarsi, non sarebbe riuscito a sopportare di essere guardato con compassione. Percepiva gli occhi di lei puntati sul proprio corpo. Cosa aspettava a parlare? Cercò di prendere un respiro profondo, facendo fatica a respirare a causa della tensione che stava diventando sempre più palpabile, e di decise a voltarsi: «Pensi che io sia una brutta pers-» Si bloccò.

Quello che vide non fu né il suo viso corrucciato né il suo sguardo pieno di pietà: Amy stava sorridendo.

«Cosa...c’è?» chiese Sonic, senza comprendere il motivo di quel sorriso.

«Io sono felice», rispose lei, «perché finalmente ti sei aperto con me».

«Eh?» Inarcò un sopracciglio lui.

«Scusa è solo che… Aspettavo questo momento da secoli. Sai, non hai mai parlato molto di te… Nel profondo, intendo. A volte mi sembrava di non conoscerti affatto».

Sonic abbassò lo sguardo, senza rispondere: era vero, per quanto amasse ad essere al centro dell’attenzione raramente confessava i propri sentimenti o ansie. Gli dispiacque che Amy avesse pensato una cosa del genere e si chiese se anche Tails e Knuckles provassero le stesse cose.

«Però ora eccoti qua», ridacchiò lei. «Penso che dovrò ringraziare mentalmente Shadow».

La ragazza sospirò e si strinse le ginocchia al petto: i raggi del sole filtravano attraverso le fessure degli scuri e le illuminavano il volto, dandole un aspetto quasi fatato. Sonic non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto fosse bella, ma si trattenne dal dirglielo.

«Ad ogni modo», continuò Amy, «io credo che tutto quello che pensi sia legittimo. Anzi, mi è capitato di farmi qualche domanda, a volte, dopo i combattimenti contro Eggman. Ho pensato spesso a noi, al nostro _superpower of teamwork_ , come ti piace chiamarlo. E di tanto in tanto mi venivi in mente tu. Sai, ho sempre ritenuto il tutto...sbilanciato. Ogni volta ho l’impressione che sia tu a fare la maggior parte del lavoro». Abbassò lo sguardo, mentre l'espressione divenne più malinconica. «Ti ricordi tutte le volte che ti abbiamo sgridato quando ti riferivi al Team Sonic come te stesso e basta? Beh, inizialmente mi faceva molta rabbia, poi ho iniziato a chiedermi come mai tendevi a considerarti sempre al singolare. Sai, non penso tu abbia tutti i torti. Effettivamente, spesso sei tu quello a risolvere la situazione».

Sonic scosse la testa violentemente: «No, Ames, non è così. Voi siete fantastici e più volte non sarei uscito vivo da certe situazioni se non fosse stato per voi. Io sono un dannato narcisista ed è per questo che tendo a pensare a me al singolare».

«Lasciami finire il discorso, Sonic», gli mise una mano sulle labbra lei. «è vero che ami metterti al centro dell’attenzione, ma non credo ci sia solo questo. Ami stare da solo e detesti chiedere aiuto. E il peso che ti carichi è immenso, eppure non ricordo una sola volta che tu ti sia mai lamentato. Hai sempre sorriso, sempre finto che andasse tutto bene, al punto che persino io ho dato per scontato che per te fosse ormai una cosa normale. Ma non può essere così, salvare il mondo e proteggere le persone non è una cosa priva di conseguenze per nessuno, neanche per un eroe. Era così strano che tu sembrassi sempre tranquillo».

Gli rivolse un sorriso gentile e comprensivo, ma dispiaciuto. «Ma non era tutto okay, non lo è mai stato, non è vero? Hai sempre mentito, hai sempre finto per proteggerci, perché non è ammesso che l’eroe abbia qualche debolezza, se no perde di credibilità. È… è per questo che ti piace correre da solo, vero? Perché è l’unico momento in cui puoi scappare da tutte queste responsabilità che ti opprimono».

Amy mise una mano sulla sua: «Credo che tutto quello che pensi e che hai detto sia legittimo. Io al posto tuo sarei scoppiata. Non sei una pessima persona per pensare quelle cose, anzi, dimostra solo che ci tieni, se no non ti farebbe stare così male. Vorrei solo dirti… che di tanto in tanto è okay assentarsi un po’ per rimanere da soli e… cercare un supporto più grande. Noi… ti diamo tutti per scontato, Sonic. Però sappiamo cavarcela, non abbiamo bisogno di te per ogni cosa e… beh, puoi dircelo se qualcosa non va o ti innervosisce. Io vorrei… io vorrei che ti fidassi di più di noi».

Sonic deglutì, mentre gli occhi di Amy scrutavano i suoi. Lei aveva capito tutto probabilmente ancora prima che lui stesso si accorgesse di provare quelle emozioni. Lui l’aveva sempre derisa per la sua sensibilità, per il suo interesse emotivo e per la sua volontà di parlare dei propri sentimenti, eppure ecco che proprio lei lo stava spogliando della sua corazza con quelle stesse armi che lui aveva preso in giro.

«Ah, forse non era necessario ti parlassi. Sapevi già tutto prima di me», sorrise lui, consapevole di essere stato sconfitto. «Io mi fido di voi. È solo che… non riesco a fare a meno di pensare istintivamente a proteggervi. È più forte di me. Cercate di capirmi, da quando vi conosco non ho fatto altro che-» si bloccò, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa per quello che stava per dire.

«Fatto altro che salvarci?» Finì Amy, addolcendo ancora di più la propria espressione. «Sì, è vero. Ti capisco, Sonic, così come so che ti capirebbero anche Tails e Knuckles se tu glielo confessassi. Ma non siamo più le persone di un tempo e ora possiamo essere noi quelli ad aiutare te».

Amy alzò una mano verso il viso di Sonic, posandogliela sulla guancia. Era calda e morbida. «Concedici di aiutarti, Sonic. Non c’è nulla di male ad essere deboli, la forza di una persona sta nel non averne paura».

_Non averne paura._

Sonic si stampò quella frase sul proprio cervello. Non aveva bisogno di essere sempre forte, il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, per essere un eroe. Un eroe poteva avere fragilità, pensieri oscuri e dubbi.

«E se un giorno cambiassi? Se mi stancassi di essere il bravo ragazzo che tutti amano? Sarei sempre Sonic?»

Amy annuì. «Non ci sarà mai nulla che potrà farmi cambiare idea».

«E cosa pensi mi renda Sonic?» sussurrò lui, continuando a guardarla negli occhi, con lo sguardo di chi si è perso e non trova più la strada di casa. «L’ottimismo? L’essere il più veloce al mondo?» Amy scosse la testa. «E allora cosa?»

«Per me quello che ti rende Sonic è il tuo amore per il vento e il tuo sorriso», rispose Amy, accarezzandogli la guancia e spostandogli i capelli dal viso. «Non importa dove sarai o chi diventerai. Anche se ti allontanerai, anche se te ne andrai da me, anche se magari ti unirai ad Eggman, io so che nulla potrà cambiare il tuo amore per il vento e il tuo sorriso. Potrai essere la persona più malvagia della terra, ma diresti comunque ai tuoi sottoposti di sorridere esattamente come hai fatto con noi. In fondo, tu sei questo, giusto? Una folata di vento allegra, agitata e sorridente», e nel dire queste ultime parole il tono di voce di Amy si fece così dolce, al punto che Sonic pensò di essere accarezzato da quelle parole piuttosto che dalla sua mano.

Sonic l’aveva così data per scontata, considerandola a malapena, mentre lei gli era sempre stata accanto, nonostante i suoi continui rifiuti. No, lei non si era data per vinta, aveva stretto i denti, incassato i colpi, sanguinato fino allo sfinimento: era andata avanti, diventando man mano più forte. Quante ferite lui le aveva lasciato al petto? Quante cicatrici segnavano quel dolore così forte che aveva dovuto sopportare pur di stare al suo fianco?

Lui mise la propria mano sulla sua, quella appoggiata alla propria guancia, e incrociò le dita con le sue: «Grazie Amy. Sarei perso senza di te».

«Ogni volta che ne sentirai il bisogno, Sonic, io ci sarò. Questo è… il minimo che posso fare per te».

«Invece è tantissimo», chiuse gli occhi lui, beandosi del contatto con la sua mano, «non svalutarti così».

Amy abbassò lo sguardo, sorridendo timidamente e arrossendo. Non c’era nulla da fare, non riusciva ancora ad abbandonare del tutto le vecchie abitudini da ragazzina. «Grazie», rispose, sentendo un piacevole calore al petto. Non si era mai sentita così vicina a Sonic come in quel momento.

«Ora basta parlare, ormai è sorto il sole. Dobbiamo dormire. Tu stai dormendo in piedi, Ames. Hai delle occhiaie che ti arrivano fino ai piedi».

La ragazza scosse la testa, come a dirgli di non preoccuparsi: «Nah, non ho così… sonno…» e nel dirlo fu costretta a trattenere uno sbadiglio che le era venuto in quel momento.

«Bugiarda. Su, andiamo a dormire», replicò Sonic, per poi farla alzare e metterle le mani sulle spalle, spingendola verso la porta della camera. D’un tratto, però, realizzò che non voleva se ne andasse.

Il pensiero di ritrovarsi a dormire da solo, lui e i propri pensieri, gli diede un brivido. In quel momento, la solitudine era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. Ma non poteva, o meglio, non _riusciva_ a dirglielo. Eccolo di nuovo, quel blocco che gli impediva di essere sincero al cento per cento. Si fermò davanti alla porta, con le mani sulle spalle di Amy.

«Beh», sbadigliò Amy, voltandosi verso di lui, «Buonanot-» Non appena si voltò notò che Sonic la stava guardando, in silenzio. «Cosa c’è?» chiese lei, alzando un sopracciglio.

Lui voltò lo sguardo, abbozzando un sorriso apparentemente noncurante, che tuttavia non gli riuscì molto bene: «Ah, no nulla… È solo che, ehm…»

Lei incrociò le braccia. «Si?»

Sonic si grattò la nuca, guardando di lato, visibilmente in imbarazzo: «Io… uhm… mi chiedevo se…» Si morse il labbro, diede un veloce sguardo ad Amy, poi al proprio letto, ma quando socchiuse le labbra per parlare non uscì alcun suono. Niente da fare. «Ah, niente. Non è nulla di importante», disse infine, facendo un distratto cenno con una mano.

Ma Amy Rose non era una persona distratta. Le bastò quel movimento veloce delle sue pupille, durato solo un attimo, per capire la sua richiesta. Il tono imbarazzato della sua voce e lo sguardo al letto dissero più di mille parole. Amy sorrise dolcemente, facendogli segno con la mano di non parlare. «Vuoi che dorma con te?»

Il viso di Sonic divenne paonazzo per l’imbarazzo e non fu in grado di guardarla in viso. Non poteva sfuggirle. Tuttavia, gliene fu segretamente grato, perché lo aveva salvato da un'altra probabile e infinita sessione di riflessione paranoica. «S-se non ti dà fastidio», rispose lui, fingendo un tono disinteressato e annoiato.

Gli riuscì molto male ed Amy si trattenne dal commentarlo. «Non mi da nessun fastidio», affermò, per poi avvicinarsi al letto e sedersi di nuovo.

Sonic tossicchiò un paio di volte, ancora in imbarazzo. Non doveva pensarci, era il momento di riposarsi, passare qualche ora nel buio più totale senza pensare o soffrire. Erano entrambi esausti, Amy più di lui.

«Tranquillo», interruppe lei i suoi pensieri dopo essersi infilata sotto le coperte, «non ne farò parola ad anima viva».

«Ah, non importa», scosse la testa Sonic, avvicinandosi al letto e sdraiandosi a sua volta.

Amy rimase ad osservarlo senza muoversi o dire nulla. Non avrebbe mai azzardato qualche gesto di troppo, non quella sera, nonostante i loro commenti lievemente erotici di prima. Sonic era affranto, frustrato e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era un flirt con la ragazzina che aveva sempre cercato di fargli il filo.

Sospirò, accoccolandosi tra le coperte. Aveva accettato da tempo la possibilità di essere nient’altro che un’amica per lui, ma c’erano giorni in cui questa consapevolezza pesava più che altri. Quel giorno, forse a causa della stanchezza eccessiva, era uno di quelli. Amy sospirò, imponendosi di non pensarci, aveva un assoluto bisogno di dormire e doveva esserci per Sonic, che in quel momento aveva un grande bisogno di lei. Ai sentimenti che il dormire con lui avrebbe suscitato, insieme ai dubbi e alle paure, avrebbe badato tra qualche ora.

«Buonanotte, Ames».

«Buonanotte, Sonic».

Sonic si stese su un fianco, dandole le spalle. Amy fece lo stesso, ma il letto era singolo, per una persona, per cui inevitabilmente le loro schiene si toccavano. Amy si concentrò per mantenere il respiro regolare e controllato, perché il proprio cuore pulsava quanto il motore di una locomotiva e non voleva che Sonic se ne accorgesse.

Era così frustrante essere accanto a lui. Avrebbe dovuto renderla felice, invece ciò che provava era irritazione, perché ogni volta era come se tornasse indietro nel tempo, a quando era bambina, come se annullasse tutti gli sforzi che aveva impiegato per maturare e cambiare. Amy si morse il labbro, stringendosi su sé stessa.

Si chiese se davvero Sonic era per lei quello che aveva sempre pensato: la persona che amava. Era impossibile che in tutti quegli anni il proprio sentimento non fosse cambiato neanche un po’: si era evoluto, aveva acquisito sfumature e colori diversi. Da quando stare da sola con lui le causava disagio? Da quanto provava quel fastidio causato dalla frustrante sensazione di non riuscire a rompere il proprio guscio, vicino a lui?

Cercò di concentrarsi sul respiro regolare di lui, sulla sensazione di calore che la sua schiena trasmetteva. Deglutì, ripensando al corpo di Sonic nella doccia, bagnato dal getto d’acqua, al suo profumo che impregnava le lenzuola, ai suoi capelli che odoravano di salsedine mentre lo aveva portato in braccio. Dormire in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato impossibile. Si rigirò nel letto, a pancia in su, ma il proprio sguardo ricadde sul corpo di Sonic, disteso al suo fianco. Lui non si mosse. Amy arrossì e deglutì, cercando di concentrarsi sul soffitto. Era incredibile quanto quel ragazzo poteva causarle confusione in testa.

Era proprio vero: lui era il vento, capace di scuotere ogni cosa e turbare l’ordine delle cose.

Sospirò. Non poteva girarsi verso di lui, si sarebbe solo distratta. E la stanchezza di prima? Scomparsa in un attimo sotto le pesanti coperte dell’imbarazzo? Amy si detestò per questo, avrebbe voluto essere più fredda, così da non farsi intaccare dai propri sentimenti in momenti come quello.

«Non riesci a dormire?»

La voce provenne dal ragazzo sdraiato accanto a lei, che però non si era mosso.

"Accidenti, allora era ancora sveglio." «Ti ho disturbato?» chiese Amy, sospirando.

«Nah, non proprio», rispose Sonic, girandosi verso di lei. Amy non si mosse, sentendosi avvampare di calore.

«Non è che hai fatto rumore», continuò lui, «ma sento quanto sei tesa».

«T-Ti sbagli», disse Amy, cercando di assumere il tono più deciso che poté. Sonic scoppiò a ridere.

«Cosa c’è di così divertente?» sbottò la ragazza, infastidita.

«Scusa Ames», sorrise beffardo lui, «è che tu non sai mentire».

Amy rimase in silenzio, sbigottita, poi divenne paonazza. Non rispose, si limitò a guardare il soffitto: come al solito Sonic l’aveva smascherata. Il ragazzo la osservò per qualche secondo, dando particolarmente attenzione alle guance rosee di lei, poi anche lui si distese a pancia in su, per metterla più a suo agio. «Anche io sono in imbarazzo», sussurrò.

Amy batté gli occhi due volte, non poteva credere a quello che aveva appena sentito: Sonic imbarazzato? Da quando lo ammetteva così a viso aperto? Di solito evitava sempre il confronto. Amy si convinse che fosse la stanchezza a farlo parlare in quel modo. A quel punto, era ormai certo che Shadow gli avesse inflitto un durissimo colpo.

«Scusami, Sonic». Decise di parlare un po’, perché l’atmosfera stava iniziando di nuovo a tendersi e di questo passo nessuno dei due avrebbe mai chiuso occhio, «è che… lo sai come sono fatta. Io per queste cose tendo ad imbarazzarmi molto e…»

«Amy, non importa», chiuse gli occhi lui.

«Invece sì, che importa. Perché io non sopporto questo lato di me, accidenti. Mi sento costantemente una bambina e mi rende le cose ogni volta più difficili. Ho vent’anni, dovrei aver messo da parte certi comportamenti da tempo, invece no. Non mi sento cresciuta per niente. Senza contare che sono ancora una gran piagnucolona e mi commuovo ancora con i film per bambini».

«Amy, ora stai esagerando».

«No, Sonic, ti assicuro che non sto esagerando. Cosa che tu pensi di me ogni volta, comunque. Mi prendi in giro dicendo che esagero ogni cosa. E sai una cosa? Hai ragione. Hai ragione e questo momento lo dimostra. E sai perché? Perché io non sono cresciuta affatto. Voi tutti siete maturati, siete diventati più bravi in quello che fate. Io invece non so fare niente, so solo muovere a caso il mio martello o fare discorsi sensibili che non servono a nulla e di cui non frega niente a nessuno».

«Cosa stai dicendo? Non ca-»

«No, lasciami finire, non interrompermi sempre, sai che mi dà fastidio. Penso ci sia un motivo per cui nessuno mi prende sul serio. E io ti giuro che ci ho provato, a essere diversa, ma non ci riesco. Sento che non sono io, che non mi rispecchia, perché una parte di me si piace così com’è. Ma non posso negare di non sentirmi sempre apprezzata, o meglio, di non essere sempre… come legata al gruppo. È come se fossi su un altro gradino rispetto a voi, come se percorressi una strada diversa».

«Amy».

«E non credo siate voi il problema. Credo di essere io. Forse non sono cresciuta come voi, forse sono ancora indietro. Tails è più piccolo di me ed è comunque più maturo. E io… Io che ci faccio qui? Combatto bene, è vero… Ma non mi sento parte di voi. Non capisco se ho sbagliato qualcosa. Potrebbero essere soltanto mie paranoie, ma è che…»

«Ames».

«È che i momenti come questo, dove mi comporto da ragazzina, mi fanno sentire una nullità. Davvero, mi sembra di non essere cresciuta neanche un po’. Mi sono impegnata tantissimo per essere quella che sono ed ecco che puntualmente alcuni ostacoli mi fanno ripartire da zero. Quindi che progressi ho fatto se ora sono-»

«Ames!»

Amy si zittì di colpo non appena Sonic alzò la voce.

«Si può sapere che accidenti vai blaterando? A quest’ora dovresti dormire, non farti le paranoie».

Come al solito, Sonic si stava comportando da egocentrico e insensibile. Perché ogni volta esponeva a lui i propri dubbi quando non aveva la minima voglia di ascoltarla? Forse lui a certe cose semplicemente non ci pensava, ma Amy ci rifletteva eccome. Sonic non aveva la minima idea di quanto le parole potessero fare male, d’altronde era sempre stato un asso della corsa, non sicuramente dei discorsi.

«Ho capito l’antifona. Grazie per l’aiuto», rispose Amy, dandogli le spalle.

«No, aspetta!» Esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli blu, «Non intendevo questo».

«E allora cosa?» chiese lei, senza girarsi.

«Scusa è che io… non sono molto bravo con le parole, lo sai», sospirò Sonic, grattandosi la testa, «ma non volevo dire che quello che provi non è importante, solo che… beh, dovresti dormirci su. Ora sei stanca e… farsi paranoie adesso peggiorerebbe solo la situazione, anzi, penso che certi pensieri siano causati dalla tua eccessiva stanchezza. Non sei… lucida in questo momento per capire cosa sia vero e cosa no».

La ragazza dai capelli rosa non rispose, si limitò a girarsi di nuovo verso di lui.

Sonic voltò lo sguardo, «E poi… anche io sono stanco e… non posso aiutarti come vorrei. Però…» Esitò ben dieci secondi prima di continuare la frase, «possiamo… parlarne quando staremo meglio».

Amy batté gli occhi due volte, di nuovo. Aveva sentito bene? Sonic le aveva davvero offerto la possibilità di parlare dei suoi sentimenti? Di solito scappava a gambe levate. «Sei impazzito?»

Sonic aggrottò le sopracciglia, offeso. «No, Ames, cerco solo di essere quello che tu mi rimproveri di non essere: sensibile».

«Vedo che oltre a delle lezioni sui rapporti sociali ora devo anche farti quelle di lingua».

«Oh, sta' zitta», sospirò lui, abbracciandole la vita e avvicinandosi a lei.

Amy arrossì, colta alla sprovvista. «Che stai…?»

«Posso dormire così?» Sussurrò lui, appoggiando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.

Le guance erano paonazze e il cuore gli batteva fortissimo, come fosse sottoposto a un grande sforzo fisico. Solo Amy gli dava sensazioni così simili a quelle che provava durante una corsa. «Solo… per questa volta, okay?»

Amy deglutì, desiderando di dormire insieme a lui ben più di una sola volta, ma decise di non commentare. Lo strinse dolcemente a sé, socchiudendo gli occhi, come fa una mamma con il figlio che ha appena avuto un incubo e cerca conforto tra le braccia di chi lo ha messo al mondo. Quel bambino era Sonic, quel giorno, e qualunque fossero i suoi sentimenti verso di lui, Amy ce l’avrebbe messa tutta per aiutarlo.

«Non c’è problema, Sonic», sussurrò lei, affettuosa, mentre il cuore le batteva all’impazzata. Sperò che Sonic non lo notasse, nonostante avesse praticamente la testa sul suo petto, ma lui non sembrò farne menzione.

«Come sei calda», sussurrò Sonic, per poi avvicinarsi alla guancia di lei. Fu un attimo, un contatto delicato, dolce, a malapena percepibile, come una goccia di rugiada che si posa su un petalo di rosa. Ma accadde.

Le labbra di Sonic si posarono sulla guancia bollente di lei, staccandosi poi con lo schiocco più dolce che Amy avesse mai sentito. Per un attimo, il suo cuore si fermò. Le aveva sentite bene, le sue labbra secche, screpolate tanto da farle quasi male, che le avevano offerto il bacio più delicato e pungente che lei avesse mai sentito. La propria gota era talmente calda che le sue labbra erano sembrate tiepide, a confronto. Si sentì morire.

Sonic riposò la testa sul petto di Amy, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro regolare. Percepì il cuore di Amy perdere un battito, per poi ricominciare fortissimo, ma preferì non dire nulla. Era così bello quel rumore, per qualche motivo lo rilassava. Lui, stranamente, non provava ancora imbarazzo, probabilmente a causa della sonnolenza che si stava lentamente impadronendo di lui.

«Scotti, Ames. Scotti tantissimo», aggiunse, accoccolandosi tra le braccia di lei.

Amy non disse nulla, talmente tesa da trattenere il fiato. Era tutto così strano, le sembrava di vivere un sogno. Invece era tutto reale. Qualche secondo prima non avrebbe ritenuto possibile un evento del genere neppure in un milione di anni e invece eccolo lì, Sonic disteso tra le sue braccia dopo averle dato un bacio sulla guancia.

«Non dubitare mai delle tue potenzialità, Ames», mugugnò il ragazzo, con la voce impastata dal sonno, «Lo sai, tu hai… davvero un buon profumo».

Fu troppo. Amy ormai era sul punto di svenire da un momento all’altro e allo stesso tempo si sentiva esplodere per la felicità.

«Tu…Tu hai sempre detto che il mio profumo non ti piaceva e che era troppo dolce».

«Ho sempre… mentito».

Quella frase ebbe lo stesso effetto di una pioggia torrenziale su un terreno arido e secco. Erano anni, anni che Sonic le rivolgeva pochissime attenzioni (anche se ultimamente era ben visibile che stesse solo cercando di limitarle) e ormai la speranza di Amy si era inaridita, i boccioli dei fiori della possibilità erano tutti morti, ormai convinta che non sarebbe servito più a nulla provare a tenerli in vita. Tutto ciò che era rimasto era solo un po’ di erba, che con gli anni diminuiva sempre di più. Ma ecco che, improvvisamente, Sonic aveva corso su quel terreno, lo aveva mosso per renderlo pronto alla semina e aveva portato col suo vento un grosso temporale. La pioggia aveva fatto rinascere quella terra secca, si era ricoperta d’erba, nuovi boccioli erano nati, ricoperti di dolce rugiada mattutina.

Sentì un calore in fondo al petto, in quella zona ancora più profonda del cuore, dove dimorano le emozioni, ma nessuno ne conosce il nome. In quel momento, non si sentì né imbarazzata, né spaventata, né lusingata o eccitata. Provava solo quel piacevole calore e una calma come mai prima d’ora. Dolcemente, strinse Sonic ancora di più a sé e gli accarezzò i capelli.

«Ma che dici…» sussurrò lei. Ma Sonic non le rispose, era già diretto verso il mondo dei sogni, cullato dalla dolce melodia di Morfeo. Amy sospirò beata e chiuse a sua volta gli occhi, godendosi quel piacevole calore che da tanto tempo era rimasto sopito.

Poco dopo, i propri pensieri vennero avvolti da una nube tenue, fatta di animali fantastici, stelle e mondi mai conosciuti. Sul suo volto si era dipinto un sorriso.


	8. Conchiglie

Quando Amy aprì gli occhi, ciò che vide davanti sé fu uno sfocato colore grigio. Ci mise qualche secondo per ricordarsi che quello era il soffitto della camera di Sonic. Che ore erano? Quanto aveva dormito? Non riusciva bene a capire, ma la testa le girava e si sentiva abbastanza stordita, come se avesse dormito per mesi interi.

Si stropicciò gli occhi, per poi passarsi una mano sul viso. Oltre a sentire l’urgenza di andare in bagno, voleva anche sapere che ore si erano fatte. Si voltò e solo a quel punto si trovò a meno di un millimetro dal viso di Sonic. Nonostante le proprie gote si fossero ormai colorate di rosso, Amy non poté fare a meno di sorridere.

Vedere Sonic disteso al suo fianco dormire tranquillo dopo la pessima notte passata la riempì di gioia. Lei non poteva fare molto per lui, ma coccolarlo tra le proprie braccia per farlo addormentare era servito allo scopo. Era veramente meraviglioso da addormentato, aveva il viso beato di chi è in pace con sé stesso. Sembrava un principe azzurro.

Gli spostò delicatamente i capelli dal viso e rimase ad ammirare le sue labbra socchiuse per qualche secondo, gli zigomi spigolosi, le ciglia attaccate alle sue palpebre ancora chiuse. Il suo respiro era lento, regolare, sembrava chiamarla a sé, dirle "Forza, vieni, interrompimi con le tue labbra, questo ritmo è troppo monotono".

Amy si mise una mano sulle labbra e voltò lo sguardo: non poteva farlo. Se avesse rubato il bacio che desiderava da anni da quelle labbra, sicuramente non l’avrebbe fatto mentre Sonic dormiva. No, non sarebbe stata lei il principe e lui la bella addormentata. Lo avrebbe baciato mentre lui era sveglio e cosciente, le loro labbra si sarebbero incontrate perché lui avrebbe _deciso_ di farlo. Se non fosse accaduto, allora Amy se ne sarebbe fatta una ragione. _Non cercare, lascia che accada._

Se lo ripeteva sempre, nel bene e nel male.

Riuscendo a non urtare il corpo di Sonic, siccome la parte del letto dove dormiva Amy era attaccata al muro, la ragazza riuscì a scendere dal letto senza svegliarlo. Dopo essersi rinfrescata in bagno, decise di scendere in cucina; una volta arrivata nella stanza, notò che l’orologio al muro indicava circa mezzogiorno. Ora di pranzo.

Fuori il mondo si era già attivato, ogni persona aveva iniziato a svolgere i propri compiti senza l’eroe di Mobius e il suo team, e loro erano ancora lì a dormire. Se Eggman avesse attaccato li avrebbe colti impreparati, ma fortunatamente quel giorno sembrava tranquillo.

Non c’erano segni che Tails fosse sceso, neppure per bere un bicchiere di acqua: probabilmente stava ancora dormendo. Amy sospirò, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di iniziare a preparare qualcosa per entrambi. Neanche lei aveva una gran fame, ma sarebbe stato un pensiero carino. Certo, non era convinta che lo avrebbero mangiato a ora di pranzo, ma avrebbe sempre potuto mettere il cibo in frigo in modo che potessero trovarlo più tardi. Inoltre, aveva promesso a Sonic un chili-dog. E lui non diceva _mai_ di no a un chili-dog.

Decise quindi di iniziare a preparare qualcosa da sgranocchiare per entrambi, ma stando attenta a non fare troppa confusione per non svegliarli; a causa di ciò, impiegò più di un’ora per preparare una ricca insalata di carne e verdure miste per Tails e un chili-dog per Sonic. Nonostante la fatica, fu molto soddisfatta del risultato: entrambe le pietanze avevano un aspetto delizioso.

Mise un velo di plastica sull’insalata di Tails e posò la terrina in frigo, per poi lasciare sul tavolo della cucina un biglietto con scritto “Ti ho preparato il pranzo e l’ho messo in frigo, mangialo pure quando vuoi. Grazie per ieri <3”. Dopodiché prese il piatto per Sonic e salì le scale, pensando che, anche se lo avesse svegliato solo per quello, sicuramente lui lo avrebbe mangiato.

Giunse nella stanza senza fare rumore, ma ciò che vide la lasciò senza fiato: Sonic era sveglio. Era seduto sul letto, con il viso tra le mani e non appena la sentì entrare si scoprì il volto. «Ah, buongiorno. Dov-?» Si interruppe, spostando gli occhi dal viso di lei al piatto che aveva portato. «Ma… Che hai in mano?»

«Beh, ecco… è ora di pranzo e… ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino farvi qualcosa da mangiare. Per te ho fatto un chili-dog, visto che quelli che faccio io ti piacciono molto», rispose Amy, sorridendo e avvicinandosi a lui.

Sonic allargò gli occhi: quel gesto lo aveva colto alla sprovvista. Non solo si era presa l’impegno di stargli accanto tutta la notte, ma aveva addirittura preparato il pranzo. «Oh, non dovevi», disse Sonic, cercando di non mostrare il proprio imbarazzo.

«Non è nulla di che. Alla fine, mi diverto a cucinare», affermò la ragazza, mentre il suo sorriso si ampliava sempre di più. Le piaceva essere di aiuto a Sonic, per la prima volta dopo anni sentiva finalmente di riuscire a farlo stare meglio.

Il ragazzo dai capelli blu rimase a fissarla per alcuni secondi. Che bel sorriso aveva Amy. Era davvero degno di un sorriso del genere?

Tutto ciò che era avvenuto la notte prima gli piombò di nuovo addosso. Il senso di colpa gli colpì la schiena come un pugnale e sentì una profonda fitta ai polmoni. Lei era perfetta, dolce, una rosa in fiore che avrebbe necessariamente dovuto accudire. Sonic non era in grado di fare una cosa del genere. No, una rosa non si adattava ad Amy. Lei era molto di più di questo. Tutti quei pensieri bastarono a fargli partire un nuovo attacco di emicrania. «Uhn… Grazie», mugugnò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

«Qualcosa non va?» Domandò Amy, appoggiando il piatto sulla scrivania e avvicinandosi a lui.

«Ugh, non… mi è ancora passata l’emicrania», borbottò Sonic, mentre il dolore alla fronte aumentava sempre di più.

«Se non ti è passata dormendo forse è meglio che tu prenda una medicina», propose lei, mettendo una mano sulla sua spalla per confortarlo.

«Ah, sì. Ne tengo alcune nel comodino».

«Ci penso io», e, prontamente, Amy aprì il cassetto.

Da quanto tempo era che la vista di qualcosa non le causava le lacrime agli occhi? Non si parlava di film commoventi o libri tristi e neppure di quelle pubblicità fatte apposta per far sentire in colpa. No, in questo caso era qualcosa di diverso.

Era un oggetto, un semplice braccialetto, fatto di un pezzo di spago tagliato male e qualche conchiglia ormai rotta. L’ultima volta che Amy aveva visto quel braccialetto era stato quasi dieci anni prima, schiacciato da un robot di Eggman dopo che lei lo aveva offerto in regalo a Sonic. Amy pensava si fosse distrutto. Invece qualcuno lo aveva recuperato, rimesso insieme come poteva e legato con un nodo sommario. Alcune conchiglie erano persino state ricomposte incollando i pezzi assieme. E quel qualcuno era stato Sonic.

Lui aveva recuperato il braccialetto, lo aveva conservato per tutti quegli anni e lo teneva tuttora in un posto sicuro. Forse, di tanto in tanto, lo aveva addirittura indossato. Chissà se pensava a lei, quando lo guardava. A quel punto, per Amy trattenersi fu molto difficile. Si mise la mano sulle labbra ed iniziò a tremare, mentre tentava di trattenere le lacrime.

«Che succede?» Domandò Sonic, senza capire il motivo di quella reazione improvvisa.

«Allora… Allora lo hai conservato…» disse lei, con voce tremante per la gioia e la commozione. Prese il braccialetto tra le mani, delicatamente, come se avesse paura di romperlo. Sonic allargò le pupille, osservando l’oggetto che per anni aveva ritenuto un gioiello, pur senza aver avuto mai il coraggio di ammetterlo a sé stesso.

«Ce lo hai avuto tu… per tutto questo tempo…» Sussurrò, mentre una lacrima percorse tutta la sua guancia sinistra, tagliando il suo sorriso con una scia bagnata che venne assorbita dalle sue labbra incurvate, «e io… io non lo sapevo. Perché… non me lo hai mai detto?»

Sonic abbassò lo sguardo e strinse la stoffa dei pantaloni sulle proprie gambe. Non aveva una risposta precisa, una singola ragione per cui non lo aveva fatto.

Forse le avrebbe risparmiato moltissima sofferenza in passato, ma comunque era rimasto in silenzio. Non era stato in grado di uscire dal proprio ruolo neanche in quel momento. Era come se fosse _scritto_ da qualche parte che lui era l’eroe di Mobius e che non si faceva prendere da certi sentimentalismi. Ripensò alle parole di Amy di qualche ora prima e della sua frustrazione di non riuscire a cambiare. Per lei era la stessa cosa?

«Per orgoglio», rispose Sonic, sentendo in quella parola ciò che si avvicinava di più alla verità.

Amy piegò la testa di lato, senza capire.

«Semplicemente,» continuò lui, «ero talmente orgoglioso che non sono stato capace di dirtelo. Io… me ne vergognavo».

«Ma… ma perché?» domandò Amy, stringendosi il braccialetto al petto.

«Perché, purtroppo, ero un ragazzino e mi sono comportato da imbecille. E quando ho realizzato la sciocchezza…era troppo tardi. Erano già passati anni».

«Come hai potuto pensare che alcuni anni facessero la differenza?»

«Io… Io solo… Pensavo che avesse perso significato».

Era vero solo in parte. Il passare degli anni aveva causato a Sonic un certo disagio nell’ammettere ad Amy che aveva conservato quel bracciale, perché per qualche motivo, più il tempo scorreva, più per lui veniva difficile separarsi dalle proprie azioni compiute. Era come se il proprio ruolo si solidificasse negli anni.

Per lui non solo quel gesto aveva perso di significato, ma sarebbe stato troppo fuori dai propri schemi, non sarebbe stato _da Sonic._ Perché era così difficile separarsi da sé stesso e ammettere che non glielo aveva mostrato perché non aveva voglia dei comportamenti appiccicosi e affettuosi di lei? No, non era il momento di dirglielo. Inoltre, non era la verità.

Ormai Sonic era ben consapevole del fatto che il carattere di Amy fosse spesso una scusa che usava per ingannare la propria mente, per autoconvincersi che sì, era a causa del suo essere soffocante che non poteva esprimerle i propri sentimenti e non della propria paura di mostrarsi diverso per com’era sempre stato. Proprio dietro quella facciata di “orgoglio”, parola che aveva usato per rispondere a lei, si celava un sentimento ben più oscuro e profondo: paura di cambiare.

Proprio lui, l’eroe di Mobius, che non riusciva mai stare fermo, colui che era considerato l’incarnazione del vento stesso, che agitava e metteva in movimento le cose, aveva un terrore puro del cambiamento.

Cambiare avrebbe significato gettarsi in quel mare oscuro, sapendo di star affrontando un nemico che non sarebbe stato in grado di eguagliare. Ma la cosa peggiore era che, in ogni caso, sia che ne fosse uscito sconfitto o vincitore, avrebbe perso inevitabilmente una parte di sé; non sapeva quale, la risposta era ignota esattamente come l’oceano a notte fonda.

Come quell’oceano nero che aveva visto la notte prima.

Ecco perché gli faceva così tanta paura. L’acqua non era nient’altro che il riflesso delle sue paranoie, qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto inevitabilmente attraversare se avesse voluto giungere all’ _orizzonte,_ alla libertà. Libertà da cosa, però? E a che prezzo?

Sarebbe stato ancora _Sonic_ , dopo un salto così profondo?

«Tu sai bene che per me… queste cose non perdono mai di significato», sussurrò la ragazza, come se una ferita le si fosse aperta nel cuore. Davvero quello era l’unico motivo per cui Sonic non glielo aveva mai detto? No, probabilmente era stato a causa del proprio carattere appiccicoso. Crescendo era diventata consapevole di quanto fosse frustrante soprattutto per Sonic, che aveva bisogno di essere libero, senza freni e senza vincoli. I fiori sbocciati ore prima nel suo petto stavano già iniziando a morire.

Un velo cupo annebbiò gli occhi di Amy. Un pensiero si stava man mano facendo strada nella sua testa, un’idea che c’era sempre stata, ma che lei aveva sempre seppellito, perché la speranza non muore mai, è sempre l’ultima ad andarsene. A meno che non la uccida tu.

«Tu… quel giorno…» sussurrò la ragazza dai capelli rosa, «hai fatto una cosa incredibile».

Sonic piegò la testa di lato, senza comprendere.

«Davvero… Non ricordi?» Continuò lei, «Non puoi averlo rimosso in questo modo».

«Non tenermi sulle spine, dimmelo e basta».

«In preda alla rabbia ho iniziato a distruggere i robot di Eggman senza pensare. Ad un certo punto sono caduta in mare e ho perso i sensi», spiegò Amy, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Il tono si era fatto cupo, triste, come se quell’evento ora assumesse per lei un significato diverso. Si interruppe, forse nella speranza che fosse lui a continuare il racconto, ma Sonic continuò ad osservarla in silenzio. Allora lo aveva davvero cancellato dalla memoria.

Deglutendo, Amy ricominciò: «Tu… Tu ti sei gettato in acqua per salvarmi. Non avevi alcun dispositivo di protezione, ma lo hai fatto. Ricordo… il tuo viso mentre cercavi di prendermi».

Quelle ultime frasi scorsero nelle orecchie di Sonic come un treno, mentre vivide immagini si aggiungevano alle parole. Era come se fosse tornato indietro nel tempo. Percepiva l’acqua gelida sulla propria pelle, la sensazione di soffocare, la fretta di salvare Amy prima che lei potesse ingoiare troppa acqua. E alla fine era stato Tails quello che aveva dovuto salvarli entrambi. Come aveva potuto dimenticarsi di un avvenimento così importante?

Quello era stato il giorno in cui, anche solo per qualche minuto, aveva sconfitto la propria paura, aveva compiuto il _salto._ Non rimembrava un solo secondo in cui avesse rimpianto quella scelta. Tuttavia, lo aveva totalmente rimosso dalla propria memoria. Allora cosa significava davvero quell’episodio? Era cambiato qualcosa da quella volta?

Oh, sì che era cambiato, era inutile che lo nascondesse a sé stesso. Aveva cambiato il proprio atteggiamento verso Amy. Certo, non glielo aveva mostrato, ma quel giorno lei aveva assunto una sfumatura totalmente diversa. Nel momento in cui affondava tra le acque profonde, semplicemente, si era reso conto di non poter fare davvero a meno di lei.

L’acqua era l’unico elemento che gli impediva di salvare qualcuno. Dentro essa si sentiva impotente, _era_ impotente, perdeva completamente la sua identità di eroe in grado di salvare tutti. No, nell’oceano non era nessuno. E proprio mentre Amy rischiava di annegare gli era passata davanti un’intera vita fatta senza di lei e le sue fastidiose attenzioni, nel giro di qualche centesimo di secondo si era accorto di quanto gli sarebbero mancate se lei non ci fosse stata più. Quella notte era crollato qualcosa, una di quelle parti che componevano _Sonic_ : evidentemente, a lui quelle attenzioni piacevano eccome. Non poteva rinunciarci non perché fosse narcisista, esibizionista, prima donna -non solo, almeno-, ma perché era _Amy_ a fargliele. Era proprio per lei che anni prima aveva compiuto quel salto.

Non era mai stata lei ad aver bisogno di lui, ma lui di lei.

Amy non aveva bisogno di altro per essere sé stessa, si bastava da sola, aveva sempre continuato a comportarsi come voleva. Lei era lei. Illuminava le stanze quando arrivava, rallegrava tutti con la sua voce melodiosa, sempre pronta a offrire un supporto, sempre pronta a sacrificarsi per agli altri. Forse lei non aveva avuto tutti i torti, qualche ora prima, quando si era lamentata del fatto che non si vedesse cambiata. Non riusciva a vedere quanto meraviglia si nascondesse dietro la sua innocenza, dietro la sua bontà infantile: era colei che teneva insieme il gruppo, colei che era in grado di aggiustare ogni crepa. Sonic se ne era accorto troppo tardi. Tutto si sarebbe rotto, non avrebbe avuto più nessun significato.

Chissà se lei era davvero ancora innamorata di lui, o semplicemente agiva in tale modo perché lei era Amy Rose ed Amy Rose sostiene sempre Sonic The Hedgehog. Non lo sapeva ed era inutile tentare di leggere i pensieri di lei quando per anni se ne era fregato senza ritegno. Quello di cui era certo era che era un codardo. Un vigliacco che non era in grado di ammettere i propri sentimenti per lei per orgoglio, per non perdere il proprio posto sul piedistallo, perché tanto la propria immagine era quella e ora non era più in grado di distruggerla. Così non avrebbe mai potuto confessare ad Amy ciò che provava, perché lui per primo non era sicuro di nulla e l’avrebbe solo fatta soffrire. Causare dolore a lei era l’ultima cosa che Sonic desiderava. 

Shadow aveva ragione: Sonic era prigioniero di sé stesso e dei propri sentimenti tanto quanto l'altro lo era per la rabbia e l’odio.

«È vero, l’ho fatto. Io… Non so perché non mi ricordavo qualcosa di così importante», riuscì solo a dire.

Amy rimase in silenzio, contemplando anche i più piccoli movimenti del suo viso, tentando di leggere i pensieri che si celavano dentro essi. Perché ora le stava dando risposte vaghe e assenti? Sonic non sembrava totalmente presente in quel momento, anzi, era evidente stesse pensando ad altro. No, non era il caso di farsi troppe paranoie. Il fatto che lui non stesse rispondendo come lei desiderava non significava per forza che stesse nascondendo qualcosa. E anche se fosse, che diritto aveva lei di saperlo? Sonic era liberissimo di non parlare di tutto, se lo desiderava. Doveva smetterla di cercare di controllarlo, di non accettare di non capire cosa pensasse o provasse.

Lui non era una fotografia, come quella che teneva nascosta nella propria borsa, non poteva scriverci sopra, coprirlo di baci, insulti, non poteva accartocciarlo, nasconderlo o appenderlo per mostrarlo al mondo. Inoltre, non stava bene e lui le aveva confessato pensieri che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere a nessuno. Doveva rimanere calma e non spingerlo più del dovuto.

«è stato incredibile. Ma… non ti ha aiutato nemmeno un po’ a combattere la tua paura, vero?»

Sonic scosse la testa. «Preferirei davvero combattere Eggman cento volte al giorno piuttosto che nuotare».

«Però lo hai fatto, quindi sei in grado di avere successo contro te stesso».

"No, non lo sono."

«Non è la stessa cosa. In quel momento pensavo solo a salvarti. Avevo… solo te nella testa».

_Avevo solo te nella testa._

Cinque parole dette senza pensare da colui che era l’amore della sua vita. Cinque parole che costituivano la sintesi di tutti gli anni passati da quando lo aveva conosciuto. Fu come accendere un interruttore. Neanche Amy sapeva in che modo e quale interruttore si fosse acceso, ma, nel giro di qualche attimo, tutto attorno a sé cambiò. Le cose le parvero diverse, con sfumature che non aveva mai notato, dettagli che ora vedeva e altri che erano scomparsi, addirittura le parvero cambiati i colori.

Dieci anni interi passati ad avere solo una cosa, una persona nella testa, Sonic: non vi era stato forse un solo giorno in cui lei non avesse pensato a lui, non ricordava neanche l’ultima volta in cui non si era definita in relazione a lui. Aveva senso una vita così? Poteva dire di aver vissuto davvero? Ironico come a farglielo capire era stato proprio l’oggetto dei propri pensieri e non ci era riuscito con innumerevoli rifiuti, ma con una frase pronunciata alla leggera.

E nonostante tutto, nonostante tutto l’amore che Amy provava per lui, tutti i pensieri, i pianti, gli sforzi, lei sentiva come se qualcosa si fosse allentato. Ne era valsa la pena? Ne sarebbe valsa la pena? Una parte di sé percepiva non di aver sprecato, ma di essere stata sprecata per tutti quegli anni. Tutto quello stare male a cosa era servito? Avrebbe dovuto essere felice che finalmente Sonic le riservasse attenzioni, ma perché non riusciva ad esserlo? Perché non provava le stesse emozioni della sera prima?

Ma certo, quell’interruttore acceso ne aveva spento un altro.

Era come se questo suo “fare il suo gioco” rendesse tutto meno interessante, meno eccitante. Solo il pensiero le fece venire i brividi. Era dunque questo ciò che lei aveva sempre amato per tutto quel tempo, non Sonic, ma il rincorrere Sonic? Man mano che questi dubbi la assalivano, la paura aumentava: percepiva che un pilastro su cui pensava di essersi costruita la propria personalità stesse per crollare. Cosa significava davvero Sonic, per lei? L’amore che provava per lui era dunque solo una vana illusione, un infantile gioco mentale che aveva usato per nascondere l’egoismo? Se lo avesse raggiunto, Sonic avrebbe davvero continuato a esercitare su di lei quel fascino che l’aveva sempre ammaliata?

Quel dubbio, quella piccola cimice che si era insinuata nelle proprie narici e ora le stava mangiando il cervello come un parassita sembrava più reale che mai. Sentiva che se il proprio sogno si fosse avverato allora Sonic avrebbe perso parte della sua bellezza. Dunque, i sentimenti che provava non erano forti come pensava se davvero una piccola paranoia era bastata a farli crollare. Evidentemente per essere fragili fino a tal punto non potevano sicuramente considerarsi adulti e profondi, anzi.

Si voltò verso Sonic, cercando nei suoi occhi, come se all’interno delle sue iridi avrebbe potuto trovare la risposta. Ma essi, che tanto le avevano fatto battere il cuore in passato, ora le sembravano solo due contenitori che riflettevano la propria immagine. Avrebbe dovuto essere un momento di gioia, di felicità, e non lo era stato. Il braccialetto ora non era nient’altro che un simulacro, un oggetto vuoto che non simboleggiava per nulla l’amore che provava per Sonic. Quei bellissimi boccioli di rosa che Sonic avevano rivitalizzato ora erano completamente morti.

Le vennero le lacrime agli occhi.

Non era cresciuta neanche un po’, era solo una bambina capricciosa. Sonic stava rallentando il passo, stava facendo marcia indietro concedendole la possibilità di camminare assieme, e lei stava fuggendo. Fuggendo perché era una codarda, come era sempre stata.

Le immagini di una persona che si creano nella propria mente sono una maledizione. Diventano più potenti di ogni cosa, il loro grido è talmente forte e i loro colori talmente accesi da nascondere la persona vera. Essa scompare, soffocata da quelle urla, abbagliata da quei colori, perché messa a confronto con l’immagine mentale non potrà mai eguagliarne la bellezza.

Non si era innamorata di Sonic. Si era innamorata della sua immagine.

No, non doveva giungere a conclusioni o sentenze, perché tutto quello che ora turbinava nel suo cervello in un vortice violento erano paranoie confuse e prive di basi. Ma allora perché? Perché non riusciva più a ritrovare sé stessa, in quel vortice? Perché era bastata una sola frase per farla crollare?

«Ames, che hai?» Chiese Sonic, turbato. «Ho detto qualcosa di male?»

Amy tornò improvvisamente al mondo reale. Quanto tempo era passato? Aveva pensato ad alta voce? Percepì dell’umidità sulla propria gota e, delicatamente, ci passò la mano sopra: erano lacrime. Si era messa a piangere, di nuovo.

«Perché… Perché devo essere così?» Singhiozzò lei, questa volta incapace di trattenersi ancora.

«Così come?» Domandò il ragazzo, mettendole una mano sulla spalla per confortarla. Si sentiva inquieto, come se stesse camminando su un filo sottilissimo in procinto di spezzarsi.

«No, non farlo», lo allontanò lei, lasciando cadere il braccialetto per terra.

«Si può sapere cosa ti prende, da un momento all’altro?»

«Non voglio… Non posso avere sempre bisogno di te».

«Ma che stai dicendo? Voglio solo parlare».

Amy rabbrividì. Era tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato: _parlare_ con Sonic. Aveva l’occasione, aveva l’occasione di dirglielo, finalmente si sarebbe tolta un peso di anni.

Io ti amo, Sonic, non capisci quanto ti amo. E la cosa peggiore è che non so come dimostrarlo, non so come dirtelo. Ho paura che se mi avvicino di più a te qualcosa si spezzerà. Non so perché. Però provo qualcosa per te, da anni e lo sai. Mi fa stare malissimo.

Ma non disse nulla, anche se socchiuse le labbra. Per quanto ci provasse, una parte di sé la tratteneva, le urlava di stare zitta, di non rivelare nulla. Chissà quanta sofferenza avrebbe portato dirgli la verità, avrebbe potuto non reggere l’ennesimo rifiuto, questa volta, o peggio, le paranoie di prima avrebbero anche potuto essere _vere._ Non poteva farlo, non era pronta per confessargli tutti i propri sentimenti e non era pronta a sentire la sua risposta.

Questa volta sentiva che qualcosa tra loro era cambiato, che quel filo che li legava si era sì fatto più spesso, ma era anche in procinto di rompersi da un momento all’altro. Per la prima volta in vita sua, la possibilità di una risposta positiva da parte di Sonic la spaventò. Sonic era un grande amico, ma se fosse stato qualcosa di più avrebbe potuto appoggiarsi a lui come al solito? Da anni aveva dato per scontato il fatto che fosse Sonic il primo a stancarsi di qualcosa, ad annoiarsi non appena la situazione assumeva un minimo di monotonia, ma non era da escludere che sarebbe stata lei la prima a stufarsi, a perdere ogni interesse per lui dopo averlo conosciuto. Inoltre, non c’era niente che potesse confermarle che sarebbero stati compatibili.

Amy provò terrore, ebbe terrore del futuro: Sonic era troppo importante per lei, la sua amicizia valeva più di qualsiasi altra cosa ed era l’unico modo che aveva per stargli vicino senza rischiare di rompere tutto. Avrebbe combattuto con ogni mezzo per mantenerla. Anche contro sé stessa.

Ma come poteva dirlo, a Sonic, in quel momento?

Non avrebbe neanche trovato le parole giuste, non avrebbe neanche saputo cosa dirgli o come dirglielo. Era il momento peggiore per intavolare un discorso del genere, soprattutto dopo tutto ciò che gli era capitato la notte prima. Anche lui sembrava avere molti pesi sul cuore, pesi di cui doveva disfarsi. Non lo avrebbe appesantito ulteriormente.

«Scusami Sonic io… Io non me la sento ancora», rispose Amy, cercando di assumere un atteggiamento meno agitato. Dirgli di no le costò molta fatica, non sapeva quando sarebbe potuto riaccadere che lui le proponesse di parlare. Forse sarebbe scappato di nuovo e a quel punto chissà quando avrebbero affrontato di nuovo l’argomento. Sonic non era uno stupido, anche se fingeva di esserlo.

«Allora c’è veramente qualcosa che devi dirmi», sussurrò il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo e mordendosi il labbro. Aveva già un’idea di cosa Amy volesse confessargli, ma non ci aveva mai badato. Quel momento gli era sempre sembrato lontano, come il fischio di un treno all’orizzonte; ma, ora, l’arrivo del treno era sempre più vicino, pericolosamente vicino, e Sonic non avrebbe più potuto fare finta di non sentirne il rumore. Era un fischio sempre più forte, ormai gli urlava nelle orecchie e lo avrebbe sempre raggiunto, non importava quanto lontano avrebbe corso. Deglutì. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato una volta che Amy gli aveva detto che non se la sentiva di parlargli, ma per qualche motivo provò un grande strappo al cuore. Sentì come se avesse perso un’occasione.

«Smettila di fare finta di non saperlo. Ovvio che te ne sei accorto. Mi infastidisce quando fai così. Perché fai finta di essere uno stupido?» Amy strinse a sé il braccialetto, come se avesse paura che qualcosa potesse portarglielo via. Era l’unica prova concreta che Sonic provasse qualcosa di più per lei.

«Io…» Sonic sospirò, ormai messo alle strette. «Perché ho paura».

Era come se Sonic l’avesse spinta giù da un burrone. «Paura… di cosa?»

«Di tutto. Di… tante cose. Io… Io sono solo un codardo», e poi si ammutolì. Era già troppo, aveva appena ammesso ad Amy (ma soprattutto a sé stesso) qualcosa che per anni aveva nascosto.

Amy rimase ad osservarlo per qualche secondo, in attesa, ma non pareva che Sonic avesse intenzione di aggiungere altro. «è… questo? è veramente solo questo?» Domandò, sperando, pregando che lui le parlasse ancora, che le dicesse qualcosa di più perché, ancora una volta, lo sentiva più lontano che mai.

Sonic rimase con lo sguardo basso, a fissare le proprie mani.

_Guardami, guardami almeno. Abbi la decenza di guardarmi gli occhi quando dici qualcosa che sai che mi farà soffrire._

Amy percepiva nello stomaco un bruciore che man mano le faceva sempre più male. «Sonic, non evitare il mio sguardo! Dov’è finita tutta la tua arroganza?» Lo prese per la maglietta, cercando di girare il suo viso verso di sé.

Sonic voltò lo sguardo. Amy allargò le pupille. Lentamente, abbandonò la presa, lasciando che le proprie braccia cadessero ai lati del proprio busto come se portassero un peso immane. Il filo si ruppe proprio in quel momento, perché Amy percepì distintamente dentro di sé aprirsi una voragine in fondo al cuore. Indietro non si torna, si può solo proseguire. Non sempre se qualcosa si rompe c’è la possibilità di aggiustarlo.

«Non c’è… proprio nulla che devi dirmi?» chiese di nuovo, un ultimo tentativo di aggrapparsi allo scoglio prima di affogare. Sonic scosse la testa, assente, lontano, inarrivabile. Aveva il capo piegato allo stesso modo di un cavaliere sconfitto.

Amy finalmente comprese che, in quel momento, non c’era spazio per lei nel mondo di Sonic. La gravità del _ruolo_ aveva sconfitto anche lei: sarebbe sempre stata la ragazzina irritante e incapace di comprenderlo. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciarlo da solo con sé stesso, l’unica persona che, a differenza sua, aveva sempre saputo capirlo. Con un vuoto incolmabile al cuore, Amy si alzò e il bracciale cadde per terra, ma lei non se ne curò.

«Capisco», disse la ragazza, con una voce spenta e priva di emozioni. Il mondo attorno a sé non aveva più quei bei colori accesi che lei adorava, ma aveva assunto le tonalità del lilla e del tortora. «Allora», aggiunse, prendendo i propri vestiti muovendo qualche passo verso la porta, «non credo di poterti essere di aiuto. Me ne torno a casa».

Amy rimase qualche secondo con la mano sulla maniglia. Una parte di sé sperò che lui la fermasse, che la pregasse di non andarsene, che la abbracciasse e le confessasse tutto quello che aveva per la testa.

Ma così non fu.

«Vorrei… essere più di questo, per te. Vorrei tu me lo permettessi», e poi si girò verso di lui, rivolgendogli il sorriso più triste, deluso e spento che avesse mai rivolto a qualcuno.

«Ciao, Sonic».

Uscì dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.

Quella frase suonò come un addio.

Sonic rimase immobile per minuti interminabili, sentendo la porta di camera propria chiudersi, poi la porta del bagno aprirsi e infine i passi di Amy, resi più pesanti dalle scarpe che si era evidentemente infilata, verso la porta d’ingresso. Poi, tutto si ammutolì. Era come se il pianeta intero gli avesse voltato le spalle e tolto il saluto. Si mise le mani sulle orecchie, come se potesse fuggire da quel silenzio che era diventato insopportabile. Almeno così, poteva sentire il proprio respiro amplificato, l’unico suono che ora gli teneva compagnia.

L’ultima frase che Amy aveva detto e quel suo sorriso erano rimasti impressi nella propria mente. Non era stato in grado di aprirle il proprio cuore, neanche per un attimo, non le aveva offerto la minima possibilità di sbirciare all’interno anche solo di una piccola breccia. Si era chiuso, aveva creato attorno a sé una corazza dura come le conchiglie di quel bracciale; adesso qualcosa si era inevitabilmente spezzato.

Forse non sarebbe stato più possibile avere con Amy il rapporto di tutti i giorni, forse l’aveva persa per sempre e questo solo a causa propria. Ma come avrebbe potuto renderla felice? Lui era egoista, un codardo, un narcisista incapace di ammettere a sé stesso quanto lei fosse importante per lui. Lei invece era dolce, bella, altruista, semplicemente perfetta. L’avrebbe solo fatta soffrire, avrebbe rischiato di rovinare ancora di più il loro legame. Perché l’amicizia si lega con basi solide come il marmo, ma l’amore è labile, unilaterale: esci completo, poi torni a casa, minore di due. Sonic sentiva di non poter sopportare una responsabilità del genere, di non sopportare di far soffrire Amy ancora e ancora dopo tutti quei rifiuti.

Allora perché, perché si sentiva così vuoto? Perché non poteva fare a meno di pensare di aver gettato via un’opportunità? Lei, un diamante così prezioso, era lì, proprio tra le proprie mani e lui non era in grado di amarlo. Non ne sarebbe mai stato capace, perché un diamante di quella fattura era troppo delicato ed elegante per poter essere apprezzato da una persona superficiale come lui. Esattamente come quel bracciale, che ora lo guardava dal pavimento, persino quel singolo oggetto era stato in grado di capire quanto Amy valesse. Non come lui, che era incapace di uscire dai propri schemi e per questo dava la colpa al proprio ruolo. Non esisteva alcun ruolo, se lo era creato da solo e aveva fatto in modo che si calcificasse attorno a sé.

Sonic raccolse il braccialetto e lo osservò. Tutti quegli anni e non si era nemmeno dato la briga di ripararlo. Tutti quegli anni e non si era curato di aggiustare Amy dopo tutte le crepe che le aveva fatto. Strinse quell’oggetto al petto, desiderando con tutto sé stesso di curare le rotture di quelle rosee conchiglie. Ormai anche lui si sentiva come quel bracciale, rotto e inutilizzabile. Solo che non era stato nessuno a gettarlo via, si era gettato via da solo, bloccato nel guscio duro della paura e dell’orgoglio.

Questa volta non sarebbe scappato, avrebbe piegato la testa davanti al vincitore e avrebbe accettato le proprie responsabilità da sconfitto.

_Corri, corri._

Diceva una voce dentro di sé.

"Zitta, zitta".

Rispondeva lui.


	9. Perfect Dark

Ormai era il tramonto. Il sole si era congiunto all’orizzonte con il mare, creando un paesaggio che sembrava essere a metà tra l’aldilà e il mondo terreno. Amy, seduta sulla sabbia, osservava le onde del mare infrangersi sulla costa, creando quella bianca spuma in cui si dice essersi trasformata una meravigliosa sirena che aveva deciso di donare il proprio cuore all’amore della sua vita. Mai come in quel momento Amy si era sentita vicina alla sirena di quella leggenda. Mai come allora aveva ritenuto il proprio amore irrealizzabile, mai come allora Sonic le sembrava un punto lontano, in mezzo al mare, appena visibile.

Il vento soffiava, le scompigliava i capelli con violenza e con la stessa violenza i sentimenti per Sonic ardevano e la corrodevano. Lei apparteneva a un mondo totalmente diverso dal suo. Amy era una ragazza comune, ordinaria, senza alcun talento particolare. Non aveva nulla di più rispetto ad altre persone: non era bella, non era divertente, brava, simpatica, sensazionale. Era normale. Mediocre. Era okay, niente di più. La numero due. Adatta, ma non abbastanza. Non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza.

E fioriva, fioriva come un cespuglio di rose in primavera, come i fiori di ciliegio sugli alberi al pieno della loro bellezza.

Ma Sonic, oh Sonic, era eccezionale, era irraggiungibile e libero come il vento. Lui sì che non aveva confini, avrebbe potuto raggiungere il centro dell’universo se avesse voluto. Lui era tutto. Lei non era niente. Lei non poteva rallentarlo, non poteva costringerlo a prendersi cura dei propri fiori; essi non sono una cosa che si può abbandonare, vanno nutriti e curati per non farli morire. Sonic era il vento, un vento che spazzava via i petali dei fiori.

Lui era troppo veloce, volava troppo in alto. Lui era qualcosa che non si può bloccare in un punto. Lui non era capace di apprezzare le piccole cose della vita, di vedere la bellezza anche nel granello di sabbia, nella mela più rossa sul banco frutta, nello specchio venuto più pulito del solito, nella serata tra amici più divertente dell’anno. Lui vedeva il mondo, correva più veloce della luce, raggiungeva persino i poteri di un dio. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di grandioso, di esperienze inimmaginabili, di eventi che andavano oltre i semplici abbracci, baci che lei avrebbe potuto offrirgli. Sonic aveva bisogno di quell’orizzonte di cui aveva parlato la sera prima, di quel luogo senza vincoli e senza confini che lo faceva sentire sé stesso.

Lei, così ordinaria, come avrebbe potuto offrirgli qualcosa del genere? Non poteva, non avrebbe mai potuto, neanche se ci avesse provato. Ma come dimenticarlo? Come cancellarlo dalla propria memoria? Sonic non era solo un nome o un’immagine nella propria testa. Sonic era tutto, per lei. Era dappertutto, nel profumo di casa propria, all’angolo del proprio occhio quando lei era sola, nei propri sogni, nel blu dell’oceano libero e senza fine, nel sussurro del vento che ora le scompigliava i capelli.

Capì perché col conoscerlo meglio aveva temuto di annoiarsi. Perché quel suo correre, quell’essere inafferrabile era la sua grande bellezza. Era incomprensibile, a modo suo, e ciò lo rendeva magnifico, diverso dagli altri. Come le stelle, che per secoli hanno esercitato il fascino sugli antichi proprio per essere le lontani sedi del mistero e del desiderio. Non si guarda forse verso di esse quando si prova nostalgia? E allo stesso modo Amy non guardava l’orizzonte, quello stesso orizzonte in cui vedeva il viso di Sonic, quel medesimo orizzonte che lui stesso aveva osservato la notte prima, con la consapevolezza che non sarebbe mai riuscita a ottenerlo?

No, lei non avrebbe mai potuto essere qualcuno per lui. E Sonic stesso aveva deciso di mantenerla al proprio fianco, ma come amica, compagna, nulla di più. Nulla di più che potesse legarlo alla terra ferma, dove dimorano le persone vive insieme ai fantasmi degli antenati.

Perché Amy era una ragazza comune, innamorata dei fiori, degli sconti al supermercato, dei romanzi rosa e di Sonic. Oh, quanto lo amava. Per lui, sarebbe rimasta la ragazza comune che non lo avrebbe vincolato a nulla.

Semplicemente, Amy Rose.

Dai suoi occhi iniziarono a scendere piccole lacrime, brillanti come gemme e diamanti di una speranza distrutta. Esse finirono tra la spuma del mare, che cantava per la separazione da un amante desiderato, e si sciolsero con essa, cadendo nelle profondità dell’oceano, in quell’oscurità perfetta, in cui tutto si perde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono arrivata alla fine di questo rollercoaster con il fiato sospeso e un piacevole vuoto nel petto, se una sensazione tale può definirsi "piacevole". Mi ricorda l'amaro in bocca di quando si termina un bel film, che non si vuole finire ma per il quale non si potrebbe immaginare un finale migliore.
> 
> Di nuovo, spero sia piaciuta a voi almeno quanto è piaciuta a me. Ogni commento è apprezzato, anche se leggerete questa storia tra qualche anno. Un abbraccio sia da parte mia che dall'autrice ♡
> 
> \- daffodil_damask


End file.
